


The Summons

by Araminia16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard is pretty amazing to look at, Avengers - Freeform, Birthday Suit, Cuddles!, Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foot Massage, Handjobs in the cover of darkness, Horseback Riding, Liesmith, Loki gets some love, Loki isn't good with feeling his feelings sometimes, My PWP turned into plot. How did this happen?, Note the rating change to E, Possessive Loki, Pre-Thor (2011), Reading, Tell my muse to stop, This story just keeps getting bigger, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World, Vulnerable Loki, consent is good, dinner date, motherly advice, slowish burn, tea time, they're going on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: You are summoned to Loki's chambers and have some idea as to why. Others have come before you but no one dares speak of what happens when the doors close behind them. What will the God of Mischief have in store for you?Completed as of Pre-Endgame. Keep checking back to see if there will be more Post Endgame.





	1. The Summons

Your feet felt as if they were weighted down with lead as you walked toward your destination. Each step was harder than the last while the majestic halls of the castle pressed on you from all sides. Despite the amount of space there in fact was it felt so much smaller as the his door came ever closer. 

You had been summoned. Despite keeping quiet and common in the grand scheme of Asgard you had received the stamped letter in the mail two days ago. It was sealed with his mark. Loki, Prince of Asgard had called on you. 

Your mother had been equal parts proud and disappointed; your father had merely sighed and turned away. You had wanted to defend yourself. You had done nothing to obtain his interest. You dressed poorly for your form, wore your hair plainly and put nothing on your face to emphasize your high cheekbones and bright eyes. But still. It hadn’t worked. 

You had been called as others had. The others did not speak of their time in his rooms but no one knew if it was from fear or power. The thing that the others had in common with you is that every single one of you were virginal. Or had been. Or will not be soon. You had been saving yourself for marriage. The bride price was always higher for the untouched. But Loki had always compensated the women after he saw them as if apologizing for his indiscretion and giving her a chance to find suitable companionship elsewhere. 

Fear crept up from the center of your chest slowly. It was mostly apprehension until now. Surely he wouldn’t use you too roughly. If there were terrible things that went on in his rooms the Allfather would put a stop to it, wouldn’t he? King Odin cared for his subjects and he would not stand for their abuse even from his troublesome child. If not the Allfather, then surely the Allmother would care enough to curb her son’s appetites. Frygga was a kind woman. 

Sooner than you would have liked you found yourself in front of Loki’s chambers. Before you had even lifted a trembling hand to knock the door clicked and swung open to admit you. A deep breath later and you had stepped forward into the unknown. 

Then stopped suddenly to look around. This. This had not been what you expected. The room was richly decorated with vibrant greens and golds with black accents nearly everywhere. Colorful tapestries decorated each wall in the living space and a fire crackled merrily in the hearth, casting shadows on everything it could reach. 

It was as if you were home if your family was rich. You relaxed in the space forgetting that Loki would be here as well but you did not see him at once. So you ventured further in and looked around to try to find him. Not that you were eager for him to bed you but the faster this was done the faster you could get home again. Not that the prince wasn’t handsome because he was. His eyes especially were a catching green built into a face designed to seduce and beckon one near before betrayal. 

“Such a pretty little one aren’t you?” His voice seemed to come from just behind your shoulder and you whirled around in fright to find nothing there. “Too slow little one. Try again.” Another half turn and you still did not see him. “You are not nearly as easily frightened as your predecessors were.” This time when you turned you found Loki standing in front of the door blocking your only escape route. 

He was dressed in a loose green silk garment with his hands locked behind his back as he regarded you with those green eyes. His visage was contemplative and nearly expressionless.  
“Your Highness.” You took your skirts in hand and bowed deeply, touching knee to the floor and waiting for Loki to give you leave to stand. You were worried for a time that he would simply leave you like that in some sort of game but as soon as your legs started to burn he uttered the words to release you. You looked up to find that he had crossed from the door to just in front of where you knelt. 

You rose slowly, keeping your gaze slightly downcast as to not make eye contact with the Prince. You nearly jumped when you felt a cool fingertip press into the dip of your chin and tilt your head up. He regarded you again with an appraising look before dropping his hand to rest at his side. He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion before giving you a smile, “I am quite pleased that you’ve come.”

“You summoned me, Highness. I could not refuse.”

“You could have. It would have caused great displeasure and I do not enjoy being displeased.” 

You nodded; the fear that had dissipated was climbing back up again, “I will try not to displease you, Highness.”

“Excellent. Then we understand each other.” He gave you another smile. 

“What do you wish of me?” You were quite proud of the fact that your voice barely wavered, “Highness.” Your tension settled in the muscles of your hands as they rubbed the fabric of your dress and clenched. 

“You do not need to fear me, little one. This does not have to be an unpleasant experience.” 

“Apologies, Highness.” You whisper.

“No need to apologize. You must be apprehensive wondering why I would ask you to my rooms after dinner of all times. Your mind must be racing with all manner of thoughts is it not?” 

“Yes, Highness.” You agreed and nod. His expression had not changed in all the time he spoke to you but now a slow grin began to form.

“What are you fond of, little one?”

“Highness?”

“What excites you? What do you do for pleasure?” The way he said pleasure, the purr that he gave, caused a shiver to run down your spine. 

“Nothing exciting, Highness.” You answer because your hobbies were quiet and unobtrusive. 

“I will deem what is exciting, little one.” His response was sharp and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

You jumped but didn’t look away, “I read and draw, and sometimes I enjoy riding horses as well, Highness.” You utter quickly. 

“Good.” Loki’s stance relaxes, “I wish for you to read to me.”

“Pardon, Highness?” You couldn’t have heard him correctly.

“I thought you were of good hearing, little one. I so dislike having to repeat myself.” The tone was playful but the threat underneath was clear.

“What would to like me to read, Highness?” You respond quickly.

“I have books in the study. I shall retrieve one and you will take a seat there,” He gestured to the two seats near the hearth, “Then I will take a seat in the other and you will read until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes, Highness.” You curtsy to him and he grins at you again before taking leave of your presence through a door you did not see. You quickly took up a seat where he had designated. Why would the Prince want you to read for him? Could he not do it himself? Secretly you were delighted that he did not wish your maidenhead and it was much easier to relax into the chair when he returned. 

The volume was one of Asgardian history and you had not read this particular volume yet so this would be a treat for you as well. You waited until Loki had taken up his seat and looked comfortable then gave you the order, “Begin.” 

You opened the large volume to the first page and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moniker Majesty has been changed to Highness due to a comment pointing out my mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to summon you to his chambers but tonight you are late and the God of Mischief is not one to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 views, 30 kudos. I feel good about it. :)

Your shoes made muffled clips on the smooth floor of the halls once again as you made your way to the place you had been going every night for the past seven days. Loki’s chambers. It was so strange after that first night when you had merely talked while he listened across from you in a chair identical to the one you sat in. He dismissed you some time later to go home. Your mother had fretted and worried over you but you brushed her off, merely telling her that nothing untoward happened. Naturally though, she did not believe you despite your continued assurances to the case. 

She especially did not believe you when another summons had come the next day to come back to his chambers after dinner. So you went. And once again he showed you to your seat and you picked up the large volume and began from where you left off. Every so often you would take your eyes up from the book and look at the Prince. He looked rather young, pale, and soft and if you had not seen him in the light of day you would have thought he was gentle and kind. So far though you had no reason not to believe that he was both of those things if not for the stories of his strange appetites. 

It continued every night. You would be summoned and pick up from where you left off in the book. It was fascinating to you and you very much enjoyed the solitude and relative comfort that his presence provided. 

Tonight you were in a hurry. There were duties that had taken longer than usual and you knew you were going to be late. You were unsure if it would bother the Prince but did not wish to find out. Too late you realized that your hair was unbound from its braid and that you had forgotten to plait it in your rush. Propriety demanded it but it was tedious to always have to mind it. 

You reached your destination and knocked three times. The doors slowly swung open to reveal the room and Loki standing in the middle with his back to you. 

“I apologize, Highness for my tardiness.” You spoke softly, cautiously and for a moment you thought perhaps he did not hear you. 

“You are late.” His tone was sharp and you watched his shoulders tense under his clothing. “Your apology means little in that regard.” He turned slowly to regard her. “Do you think my time should be wasted, little one?”

“Of course not, Highness.” You quickly responded and looked down at his feet. A fine tremble began in your hands that you couldn’t help. 

“Then, why, little one, were you not here as I instructed?”

“I had--.” 

“And whatever you were doing was more important than pleasing the Prince of Asgard?”

“No, highness.” You watched his feet as he began to come closer to her. 

“Look at me.” He commanded and you obeyed. 

His expression was closed off, unreadable and you shifted from foot to foot. Loki’s hand flexed and with it the only route of escape shut firmly behind you and you couldn’t help but jump at the finality of it. “Such a pretty thing.” When he was close enough, with barely a pace between the two of you, you had to look up to see his face. He did not look young or gentle now. He was every bit the dark Prince you had been warned about. “Nothing you have is more important than my desires. Yes?”

“Yes, Highness.” You agreed readily, nodding and giving him a beseeching look.

His green eyes darkened and he gave a slow smile that dripped with intent. “Good. Now. Sit. Read.” The command was clipped and you dropped your gaze and darted around his body to take a seat in your chair. Your heart was pounding so loudly in your ears that you could barely hear the fire pop and crackle at your side. Your hands trembled as you reached for the book and you felt tears prickle your eyes but refused to let them fall. 

Loki took his customary seat and waved at you to begin. 

At first you had to clear your throat as it had tightened during your discussion but after a few moments you were able to begin and although strained your voice was Loki showed no sign that he noticed. But the words came more easily as you continued and slowly you were able to relax, that was, until Loki rose from his seat and stared to meander towards where you sat. 

“Highness?” You asked uncertainly as he came up behind you.

“Did I command you to stop reading?” The tone was one of teasing but also you could hear the threat behind it.

“No, Highness?”

“Then continue. Worry not about other things, little one.” 

You had little choice but to continue but concentrating on the words of the book proved difficult as you heard some strange noises and nearly jumped when you felt his hands on your shoulders. Your breaths stuttered and you stumbled over the next few words in the sentence but he did not release you until you had relaxed your shoulders. You continued after that even when you felt a brush start at the crown of your head and pull down your neck, then back, and a practiced hand following it and shuffling your hair around. His fingers were long and even a little cool as they worked. 

It took very little time to realize what he was doing and it did strange things to your chest and belly with the intimacy of the gesture. Butterflies fluttered under your heart and you resisted the urge to place a hand to your belly to quiet them.

You were so very tempted to put the book down and lean back to let him keep working on your scalp because it felt so very relaxing but you knew that he wouldn’t much appreciate it. You wondered how he had learned to braid hair in the first place as he tugged softly on the locks while weaving them into place. Perhaps the All-mother had taught him. It was fairly common knowledge that she favored her darker son more than the fair and loud Thor. Regardless you continued to luxuriate in his attentions while you read and you could tell somehow that it pleased him. When he was finished you barely held back a whine while he left your back, set a few items back and walked back over to his seat. You read for another half an hour before he commanded you to cease. Tonight he stood when you did and lead you to the door. 

“Thank you, Highness.”

“It was my pleasure, little one.” He leaned in closely to you and you backed up into the door and watched as his face came closer to you and his warm breath tickled your ear, “Truly. A pleasure.” His tone threw more butterflies into your belly and when he leaned back his expression was playful. “Tomorrow then and do not be late.” 

He opened the door slowly and you fled quickly, not daring to look back until you were sure the door closed. What had that been? Your fingers lifted to the braid and found it near perfect, better than you were able to do on your own. Questions raced thought your mind at why he would do such a thing, but tomorrow you would be sure to braid your hair before seeing him. Another set of butterflies appeared at the memory of his long, cool fingers dragging through your hair and you only walked faster from him in response. 

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moniker Majesty has been changed to Highness due to a comment pointing out my mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself unable to keep his hands from you but how will you react to this new development?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments. Keep them coming because it only makes me more excited to write. I've got a bit of a writing bug right now so get it while you can. 600 Hits and 50 kudos! Yay! 
> 
> Also. I'm not sure if I'm going to be done by chapter 5. So if you enjoy this story then that's good news for you! I'm hoping for no more than 10 but we shall see how the plot bunnies multiply. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. ;)

XxOxX

The Prince had made no comment on your braided hair the next night, or the night after but you knew somehow that he was disappointed that you had done your own hair. Nevertheless you continued to read to him nightly without fail. 

Tonight though, it was different somehow. The atmosphere in the room was tense without being thick, as if something was going to happen but you didn’t know what or how. The room looked exactly as it had for the past two weeks you had been venturing into it. Nothing was out of place so far as you could see but as you sat down you couldn’t seem to relax despite Prince Loki being quite content in his chair. You began your reading without preamble and became so engrossed in doing so that at first you didn’t see when he moved. But you did startle as he entered your line of vision near the floor. In doing so the book slipped, or rather fell out of your hands. 

It fell right into Loki’s palms and he gave you a wry look before handing it back to you. You took it as a reflex but your mind was too preoccupied with why the Prince was on the floor before you. The floor was where a Prince did not belong. “Highness. Why are you on the rug on your knees?” The question seemed foolish the moment you finished it but it had been spoken and couldn’t be taken back now. 

He gave a quiet chuckle, “Because I wish it.”

“You do not belong on the floor, Highness. You belong far above me. I am nothing compared to you.” It wasn’t as if you thought of yourself as lesser per say, but you did feel uncomfortable staring down at him for more than one reason. 

“I would not say it quite that way, little one. My place is wherever I choose it to be and for now I choose here.”

“But why?” You blurt out, still confused.

“No more questions. Open the tome and read for me.” It was a command framed as a request but you could hardly argue with him. It wasn’t as if he were doing anything untoward, just strange. He was merely sitting near your feet. Within arm’s reach but he was not touching or even moving to touch you. 

So you started reading once more, ignoring, or attempting to ignore the green and black clad Prince next to you. 

It was a false sense of security that caused you to let your guard down so when a cool hand touched a slippered foot you jumped and you stumbled over the next few words. Was this perhaps a game? You knew the Prince was one to play and cause mischief on a regular basis but so far his games had not included you. You knew that if you stopped reading he might take offense. Not that you knew what he might do if he were truly offended but the results for you and your family could be disastrous. 

He next moved to the other foot and you dared a glance down to him. He looked dark in the shadow of the fireplace with shimmers of white where you might see. His eyes were downcast so you couldn’t see what he might be thinking but he had that young look about him again. Your chest felt tighter and lighter at the same time while watching him and reading and so you relaxed. He was only touching your foot after all. What harm could come from that?

You regretted thinking the sentence when his fingers deftly worked off both slippers in quick succession and left your feet bare to the room. It was hardly cold so close to the fire but you shivered at the exposed skin and the touch of smooth fingers to the top of your foot. 

You were about to ask him yet another question but thought better of it. Reading was the safer choice even as he stroked up and down the top of one of your feet and each of your toes. You thanked the Norns that you had thoroughly cleansed your feet today after working in the garden. Otherwise this would be quite a different experience and one that you would be mortified to share with the Prince of all people. 

His fingertips grazed the bottoms of your feet and you jerked, pulling your feet back from the Prince’s touch with a gasp. 

His gaze snapped up to yours and held it while he reached for your feet. They were so expressive without revealing anything, his eyes. Bright and blue-green they held on while asking you gently if you would give your feet back to him. So you did. And he gave you a reward in the form of a smile while he touched the bottoms of your feet more firmly. It didn’t tickle as much this time and so you let him touch your feet as he willed while you started to read again. 

Firmer pressure caused you pause as the strange feeling traveled up your leg and settled somewhere in your belly. It was a different feeling than the butterflies when he had braided your hair but made you no less comfortable. 

You felt the pads of his fingers, only a little calloused on the arch of your foot as he rolled the flesh and tissue beneath with what you could only assume was a fair bit of skill. As he moved his fingers you shifted your bottom restlessly on the cushion. Each roll and twist of his wrist travelled up your leg as if drawn by an invisible rope to settle in your belly. You were still reading through some miracle and continued to do so as he switched to the other foot and even stimulating that appendage built on the strange feeling that you now could say was centered lower in your belly than you had originally assumed. 

When he hit a particular spot you let out a breathy gasp as the sharp zing of it snapped to the apex of your thighs. That must have been a mistake because he didn’t move from that spot, only concentrated his efforts there. Reading the tome in front of you had become difficult as the words blurred together and your concentration waned and so it rested from lax hands onto your lap as you shifted once again. Your fingers twitched and hands spasmed as if they wanted to do something, but you didn’t know what, so instead you could only react as he continued his massage of your feet. 

It was a constant pressure and tingling now in between your thighs and the breathy gasps grew in number and volume as he worked. Your heartbeat was the only thing you could hear clearly as it roared in your ears, but you could swear that you heard Loki speaking softly and so you looked down at him. 

The sight that greeted you was one that drew another gasp from your throat, louder now than before. Shadows cut across his cheekbone and jaw as it set in a hard line while his eyes nearly glowed with a greedy hunger with his all of his attention centered on his hands and your feet. Your noise brought his gaze upward and you had to draw yours away with another fresh gasp. A bolt of whatever this feeling was pulsed and you shifted your thighs together instinctively. Knowing that he was watching you somehow caused the slow build of tingling pressure to quicken. Your blunt nails scraped at the fabric of the chair as you sought something to hold onto against the onslaught. The noises that came from your mouth bordered on mortifying as you whined and gasped while you shifted and nearly writhed while he relentlessly pushed you toward something big and important. 

But you were unsure and this strange feeling, though pleasant was beginning to become overwhelming and you trembled and tried to catch your breath, ground yourself against it and try to gain control back as the Prince sought to wrench it from you. You tried to pull away from him and he crooned soft words to try to ease you but you were about to reach some precipice and arched up again as he tried to drive you faster. “H-h-h-ighness.” You eventually sputtered out, your voice thick but high with your conflicted feelings, “W-wh-what is happening?” 

“Hush, little one. Do not be afraid.” He sounded darker, rougher than you had ever heard him. 

You could not look at him but finally your fear won out as you trembled and half shouted, “S-stop. No. Stop!” 

In the span of two of your heartbeats you felt his hands leave your feet. You were panting as if you had run from your home to the castle without stopping. You couldn’t breathe or think through it. You dared at glance down at the Prince who held his hands up near his neck, clearly not touching you but looking half feral as he too panted nearly soundlessly. His pale skin had taken on a pink hue and the sweat that beaded at his brow confused you, but the thing that only brought on another spike of fear was the rather obvious bulging at the groin of his trousers. You realized very quickly that you had refused the Prince of Asgard. And not the one who was said to be kind, the one who stole maidens in the night and played foul games with his enemies. “Highness. I--.” 

“Leave me.” His tone was reserved and you could feel it when you heart, beating like a horses hooves, dropped to your belly. 

“I--.” You started again, trying to explain.

“Get Out!” He snarled and you could only jump up from your seat and after taking some stumbling and unsteady steps you nearly ran to the door and wrenched it open to flee into the castle and back home. 

You could feel the tight prick of tears at the corners of your eyes and fought them away. He would certainly take vengeance on you for this slight, or your family. You should have just let him to what he desired, but you were still afraid of that feeling, the dancing of what felt like lighting under your skin. When you arrived home you brushed right past your parents and locked yourself in your room. You ran a warm bath almost instantly and undressed. 

Your skin felt sensitive when you stepped into the warm bath and dragged the washcloth over it. The place between your legs was slick and pulled a gasp from you when you washed there. That had never happened before. Curious you placed a finger down there and stood to examine the substance that covered it. It was clear and thick, and slid easily along your fingertips. With your curiosity sated, at least for now, you washed your hand and finished with the rest of your body. 

When you dreamed it was of the dark Prince and when you woke you were warm and your skin tingled. It wasn’t until later in the day that you realized that the Summons to his chambers hadn’t come and you could hide your disappointment. Not that day or the day after or even the week after. 

He was through with you then but you were not with him. He haunted your sleep in both dreams and nightmares and you could hardly get rest with such visions but you persevered. Your father even spoke of a suitor but you could not find it in yourself to be excited about such a prospect. 

A knock at the door startled you from your task of kneading dough for bread and you dusted your hands off on the apron, “Who is it?” Your mother called from the other room.

“I do not know.” You answered back but when you opened the door you could swear your heart skipped a beat. 

Bright green eyes filled with eager humor greeted her first, and even the expression he wore was one of gentle chiding as if there was some great joke that only he knew the answer to. What was he doing here?

“Hello, little one.” He purred out and your knees grew weak in response. 

“Highness.” You curtsied to him as was proper and as you stared at him you contemplated what had changed from the last time you had seen him to today.

XxOxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a comment point out to me that I have been using the wrong moniker for Loki as a Prince. Highness is the appropriate one. Which is what I get for not double checking my facts before starting a new fanfic at 11pm. So from now on I will do so. I also changed the last part a bit. I should get back to writing another chapter in the next few days!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to find you at your home, but the reason you find is more than you anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I was using the wrong title for Loki so I have gone through and changed Majesty to Highness. Don't be confused. Loki is Highness now. :)

You knew the moment that your mother came into view of the door. She gave a rather loud gasp then nearly ran to the door and shoved you forward out into the sunlight. You would have fallen right into the body of the Prince if he hadn’t had the quick reflexes and foresight to move back to avoid a collision between the three of you. You noticed that he looked different than he did in the evenings you read to him. His hair was tightly combed to the top of his head and came to just below his ears in a perfect line, whereas in the evenings it was more mussed, even if it was only slightly, and he wore a light armor instead of loose clothing. Still the same shades of green and black with golden accents throughout. It only emphasized his lean and rather well muscled physique. You must have been staring for longer than appropriate because through your mother’s chattering, which she had been doing ever since you were nearly pushed to the ground, ceased and she cleared her throat.

You straightened, “Yes, mama?” 

“I was telling our Prince what an honor it was for him to send you that summons.” 

“Quite.” You agreed. 

“As much as I have enjoyed our conversation, my lady I have come for your daughter once again. I beg you to allow her to speak with me for a moment.” You realized quickly that he was quite the diplomat complimenting and dismissing your mother in one fell swoop. He gave her a congenial smile and grasped her hand with one of his to plant a kiss on it. 

Your mother giggled. Giggled of all things and flushed as she nodded and quickly fled into the house leaving you alone with the Prince of Asgard in the light of day. 

You were already out of your element here with the sun shining instead of the fireplace throwing shadows along the walls and you shifted from foot to foot nervously. Your eyes darted to every place except where he stood. “Look at me.” He commanded. 

So you did and the shifting and twitching only worsened. You were separated by at least two paces until he decided that it wasn’t close enough and you had to look up at him. 

His expression was gently empty. There were no lines of concentration, no careful perusal in a heated way, and he didn’t move to touch you at all. He was just looking and you clenched and unclenched your hands. His chin tilted slightly as he examined you from a slightly different angle and when you were sure that you were going to either faint from the way your heart was beating or run he spoke. “You are afraid of me.” 

It wasn’t a question but you knew he wanted a response. “Yes, Highness.” 

“You did not fear me before.” 

Before he had cast some spell on you and you had run from him like a frightened rabbit. “No, Highness.” 

“Why?”

His question gave you pause and you stared into his eyes and were surprised to find genuine curiosity. He didn’t seem angry like he had during the night and so you relax infinitesimally. “I--.” You began and stopped. How could you phrase this in the light of day? Or even put a name to your reason. You didn’t know the words. “I am not sure, Highness.”

“Do not lie to me.” There was the edge that you had heard before in his tone. 

“I am not. Truly, Highness.” 

Loki shifted and you saw his shoulder move while in your periphery his hand came up to touch your face and you couldn’t help but flinch back. The motion carried you a pace away from him and you eyed his hand warily. 

Hurt flashed through his eyes so quickly you weren’t sure you had seen it at all. His expression tightened and he dropped his hand, “Am I so unpleasant that the thought of my hand touching bare skin repulses you, little one? Is that why you refused me the other night?” 

You shook your head and found that you couldn’t speak through the tightness in your throat so you tried to use your eyes to convey what your mouth could not. _No. I find you more beautiful than I should._

His expression softened, “You ran from me as if I had struck you when that was perhaps the exact opposite of what I had in store for you, little one.” 

“What do you mean, Highness?” 

Confusion now tightened his brow and he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, lost in a thought perhaps, “What do I mean? Surely you jest.” Disbelief laced his tone and incredulity opened his expression far more than she had seen it before. 

You shook your head and shifted again from foot to foot. “I am quite serious.”

His mouth parted and his eyes began to almost glow with something akin to wonderment, “You are. How enchanting.” His mouth curved in a wicked grin that clenched her belly. “Enthralling, even.” He mused again. 

“What do you mean, Highness?”

“Have you ever found relief at your own hands?”

“Relief?” You questioned, confused. 

“Glorious.” He breathed and you could feel this energy building up around him.

“I am confused, Highness.”

“You are untouched.”

“Of course I’m untouched. I have no husband.” 

“But you are untouched.” He pressed again. “Your fingers have never sought out the secret places on your body.” The words were artful and vague but you caught his meaning now.

You didn’t feel outraged, nothing that strong but you did feel embarrassed now and angry, “Of course not! And that is not a conversation that should be had in the light of day in the middle of the street.” You hissed at him, “Highness.” 

He grinned roguishly, “Of course not, little one. That is best to be had later when we are alone again.”

“I am not certain I wish to be alone with you again.” 

“You are not at all curious? It was only your feet that I touched and I had you come nearly undone from it. You robbed me of what I desired then. Have you not thought of it at all since you fled from me?”

He could tell if you lied and his energy felt strange and dark now and it would do no harm to give him the answer he wished, then you would refuse him. “I have.”

This answer only seemed to urge him on and he drew closer to you. “Let me finish what I began.” You could feel your body betray you as the throbbing between your legs started up again. He’s cast a spell on you and you did not appreciate his advances. It was what you had to keep telling yourself because you honestly wanted nothing more than to let him do whatever he wanted to you. “Your eyes tell me yes, but I must hear it from those plump lips of yours, little one. I will not take an unwilling bedmate.” 

He would not force you. It was that more than anything, the choice to refuse him that led to the next word out of your mouth. It sealed your fate in more ways than one. You licked your lips, suddenly dry and his gaze followed the line of your tongue keenly. “Yes.” 

“Good girl.” He lifted a hand now and you did not shy from it as he traced a single finger from your temple to your chin. “Look at how eager you are now. What a little wanton creature I have awakened. Not tonight, little one. You shall have to wait as I have.” 

“I am not wanton.” You protested and he chuckled. 

“Perhaps not yet, but you will be. Now go back inside and wait for my summons, little one. I have much to teach you.” 

He turned from you and walked away. You watched him mount a black stallion that he had left at the end of the street and gallop away. Suddenly without him near you could breathe again, think again, and with thoughts came panic. What had you agreed to? Dread settled in your heart as you stared off at the place he last was. There was only one thing you could do and so you went back inside to be interrogated by your mother. The lies slipped easily from your mouth then and you told her what was needed to placate her. No need to tell her what had actually happened. What you had agreed to. By the Norns you hoped that it was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another chapter. But we aren't quite done yet. I most likely won't get to any more until next week sometime but I've been really encouraged by the hits and kudos that this has gotten. I crave that validation. It's a weakness. I'll see you later, lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a ride as well as some fluff and playful Loki.

You could barely sleep for the worrying that the Prince’s visit caused you. It wasn’t as if you should worry. He really had done nothing untoward to you but nothing about this, whatever it was between you was quite how you thought it would be. You assumed much about how things were to go and he surprised you, but that seemed like something Prince Loki excelled at. Never doing what you expected. 

You expected him to strip you down and do whatever it was that men did with women and send you on your way. Instead you read him bedtime stories and he played with your hair and touched your feet. 

Your toes curled up and dug into the soft rug at the side of your bed as you rose for the day. Your mother was as cheerful as ever and your father as stoic as he usually was. Breakfast was tasteless but you managed to at least eat a good portion of it before going outside to tend to the garden. It was while you were pulling weeds and trimming leaves that the messenger showed up at your home, breathless and a little afraid. He handed you the letter with little preamble before hurrying away. 

You took in the familiar emblem with trepidation. Your heart only reminded you of your anxiety, or perhaps it was the other way around as trembling fingers broke the wax seal and folded open the paper. 

_Come to the royal stables after lunch. I have a surprise for you._

A surprise at the stables. How strange. 

Your curiosity peaked you could only wait until the appointed time before taking leave of your home and walking in the light of day toward the palace. The guard let you by without batting an eye. The Prince had your company so often you even recognized some of them even though it was evening usually before you approached the castle. This entire situation had thrown you from your place of relative comfort to somewhere unknown. A great part of you feared it, but there was a small piece awakened by the Prince’s games which was excited at this new territory. 

As you neared the stables you slowed down and looked at your garb. A dress was perhaps not the best thing to wear to the stables. You should have picked something less cumbersome, but it was far too late now to do anything about it other than pick up your pace and enter the golden gates. 

Your summoner was easily spotted. He was saddling the same horse that you had seen just yesterday. His back was to you and so you stopped to admire the way his muscles bunched and relaxed as he tended to the buckles and straps of his saddle and bridle. You decided then that his clothing was far too well fitted and distracting. 

His side eye as he turned his head let you know that he knew you had been watching and you flushed as you hurried to his side. “Highness.” You curtsied to him and he turned to fully acknowledge your presence. 

“Little one, it is so good of you to finally approach me. I was worried that you were perhaps struck down by my charm once and for all.” 

“I--.” You began and he raised a hand to silence you.

“You misunderstand. I enjoy being admired. You have leave to do it as often as you like.” He gave her a wolfish grin, “I wonder how deep a shade of red you shall turn when I summon you next.” The Prince mused with a glittering twinkle to his eye. 

You cleared your throat, “Why are we here, Highness?”

“I would have thought you would know. Why does anyone come to a stable?”

“To ride?” You ventured slowly and your only response was a huffing chuckle as he left his stallion’s side and gestured for you to follow. Deeper into the stable he came to a stop in front of a stall and you looked inside. A golden palomino looked up from her trough and you were nearly spellbound by the sleek body that plodded towards you. The Prince grasped you wrist and your palm seemed to open reflexively as he placed something hard and cool in your hand. You had only a moment to see that it was a bright red apple before the horse bit into it and you gave a gasp of surprise as the soft muzzle nosed your hand and took the rest of the apple from it. Sharp crunches echoed from her mouth as she finished the apple then nosed around for more. The warm breath from her nostrils brought forth gooseflesh as you shivered. 

“Her name is Glyden and she’s yours for the day.” 

You looked away from the horse to the Prince, “But I have no riding clothes and I do not know much about riding horses or saddling them, Highness.” 

“Which is why I have called for a stable hand to prepare her for us. As for the other…” The Prince waved his free hand and in it appeared a set of clothes. He handed them to you, “There. You may change clothes in there.” He gestured to a side room. “Do tell me how they fit. I’ve had to guess and I do so enjoy seeing if I am correct.” His gaze slid down your body and back up in the span of two breaths as he released you. “Now, off you go little one.”

You hurried away into the room and shut the door, locked it for good measure though you weren’t sure if a lock could keep the Prince out if he wished to come in. You stripped off your dress and stepped into the pants and threw the shirt over your head. The fit was near perfect and you groused. He would be quite pleased and though it annoyed part of you the other was eager to see his heated gaze on you again. 

You hung the dress up in the room and unlocked the door to venture out. The mare, Glyden, was not in her stall and so you continued up to find her already saddled and the Prince mounted up. He gave you a cursory glance and you spotted a tugging at the corners of his lips. “It seems I am quite a judge of size am I not?”

“You are, Highness. Thank you.” The stable hand held out a hand for you to step into and you grasped the saddle horn and heaved up with assistance. It wasn’t difficult to settle into the seat and grasp the bridle.

“You sit upon her well enough but you should be glad I do not feel up to racing today.” Loki mused and clicked his tongue while tapping his horse’s sides with his booted feet. 

You did the same and your mare ambled forward to keep pace just behind the Prince’s stallion. 

You both made your way out of a side gate and down to the beach. The ride was silent and you enjoyed the scenery but made no move for small talk. 

It was the Prince who broke the silence first, “Aside from reading to spoilt Princes in the dark of night is there anything else that brings you joy?”

“Who said that reading to spoilt Princes brings me joy?” You retorted before you could stop yourself and your heart stuttered as he turned around to give you a surprised look, “Highness.” You added quickly. 

“The timid rabbit does have some bite to her after all.” He turned back around, “Well, little one, I did deserve that didn’t I?” 

“I enjoy my gardening.” You answer, ignoring the question. “I do not do much else.”

“Hmmm.”

“If I may ask, Highness, why have you asked me to ride?”

“You may ask. But I think I will keep the answer to myself for now. Tell me of your family.” He commanded and so you did. 

He asked question after question with seemingly no order or reason to do so and you found yourself becoming less guarded and uneasy the more you talked. He gave a few smiles and chuckles at your answers and even let you ask him a few questions as well. 

“I wish to race, little one. Keep up.” He interrupted you and tapped his horse more sharply with his heels. The stallion gave a whinny and broke into a gallop. 

You stared after him for a moment before urging your mare into a gallop. The wind picked up and whipped your hair around your face as you stood into the stirrups to keep your seat. The Prince looked behind to you with a wild look, and his eyes nearly glowed with excitement as he bared his teeth at you and so you urged your mare faster and laughed at the way you were nearly flying over the sand. 

It was when the horses were sweating and breathing too heavily that the Prince pulled you both to a walk. He was grinning brightly and you couldn’t help but return it with your own smile. 

His smile faded slightly and other look took its place. His features softened and he looked at you with something akin to gentleness and perhaps fondness. “Did you enjoy yourself, little one?”

“Yes, Highness.” You answer truthfully. 

“Excellent. Though I fear it is time to make our way back. The horses are tired and it is nearly dinner. I was unprepared to be out quite so long.”

“My parents may wonder about me.”

“Do your parents love you?” His expression had changed again, but to one lacking deciphering. He could change his face so quickly sometimes you were unsure if you had seen some things at all. 

What an odd question for the Prince to ask, “Of course. They are my parents.”

He gave a sad smile, “You say that as if it is fact.”

“Parents love their children, the may not always like them, but true and good parents will always love their children, Highness. It is inescapable.”

“What pretty words, little one.” He mused and turned from her. “Perhaps I will wish to hear more in due time. For now, come.” 

They spoke no more even as the stables neared and the Prince dismounted to hand his stallion over to the stable hands and you handed your mare. The Prince took your hand in his before placing a chaste kiss to the back of it. “Good night and sweet dreams.” He gave you another grin before turning on his heel and leaving you standing in the stable watching him grow smaller in the encroaching darkness of night. You retrieved your dress and walked home. Your mother naturally fretted over your state of dress and the dust and dirt on your skin. You ate quickly and took a bath before crawling into bed. You hadn’t realized just how tired you were until your head hit the pillow and you were in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stubbornly wait until I had over 100 kudos before I added a new chapter but I couldn't hold back. My muse demanded to be heard. As soon I won't have much time to do anything at all except work and my writing makes me happy and brings me so much stress relief. And just to let you know. The number of chapters has gone up again. Tell my plot bunnies to stop multiplying. The next chapter will have a bit less of the playful happy Loki and more of the Dark, sexy Loki. So yay! Also. I think I need to change the rating. So next chapter I will probably go up to Explicit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another note from the Prince inviting our reader out for yet another foray, but will we get anywhere? Let's find out.

Loki had summoned you once again to his rooms and although you felt more at ease since your impromptu horseback riding session you were still wringing your hands by the time you had stood in front of his rooms. The door opened of its own volition and you walked in to find Loki sitting in front of the fire in his customary spot. You were confused but drawn in by the clues given you strode across the room and settled into your chair. Before you picked up the large tome to read from it you looked at the Prince across from you. He was leaned back in the chair and his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping but you knew he was not. In fact, as you stared openly he turned his face in your direction and opened one eye lazily, “Do I have to tell you what happens now, little one?” There was an edge of amusement within and a bit of something else more negative but you didn’t know him well enough to name it. 

“No, Highness.” You spoke quickly and began to read, taking your eyes off of him to immerse yourself in the tales the book revealed. 

You both settled into much the same routine for seven more days and nights. No more excitement from the Prince but you felt disappointment regardless at his lack of interest in you. You thought perhaps of wearing something more tempting to his quarters or wearing your hair down again to get him to do something else aside from sit in his chair and close his eyes and ignore your presence. The idea was quashed as soon as you thought of it. You were there at the Prince’s wishes and for his pleasure whatever it happened to be and you were in no position to demand or really ask for anything he did not come up with first. You could only look from afar now at the line of his jaw while it curved softly into his slightly rounded chin, the high set of his cheekbones and the hollow in between, even the proud set of his nose and the way his lips looked so very kind and soft. They were silly, childish thoughts of romance when you were a woman grown. But even despite that and the lack of attention he had given you of late you still held onto a wistful hope that perhaps there would be something else. Even if it were something like when he had touched your feet and you still did not even understand that. You walked on feet, soaked them after a long day, but one did not derive pleasure from merely touching them. At the most they were ticklish and the least they were annoying. 

“Daughter. You have a letter from the palace. It bears Prince Loki’s crest.” Your mother called from another room and you raced to the other room to snatch it from her hands. You tore the thing open without restraint and held the parchment in your hands as your eyes scanned it. 

His script was so lovely to look at and you smiled. 

_Come to the ballroom, little one. Wear something light.”_

Finally. Finally he had deigned to spend more time with you. You raced away before your mother could ask any questions of you and immediately opened your closet to sort through it. Most of your dresses were of heavier make with layers as befitting incredibly minor nobility. But you did find one at the back of your closet that you remembered procuring ages ago but could find no occasion to wear it. 

The fabric was light and smooth with ripples of a dark green color. As your fingers glided over it you knew this was the one. How he would be pleased at you wearing a color he was fond of. And it was as such it would complement your skin and hair as well. You sat down then at your vanity and sought to un-braid and comb through your hair and even ran another bath for fear that you were not clean enough for him. 

It wasn’t until later when you stood in front of the mirror in your dress with your hair down and your eyes bright that you felt nervous. 

The silken gown draped over your body well with the neckline only slightly lower than propriety demanded but the ripples that decorated it were enough to hide any minor imperfections in form. You fled the house quickly and before you reached the end of the street a carriage had appeared seemingly out of thin air but the green aura around it gave you pause. The Prince could work his magic from so far away? The thought was impressive and so you climbed into the carriage and it rolled of its own volition up to the castle. You were let out at the door to the castle and so you walked, led now by what looked like a green ribbon to a set of doors you vaguely remembered. The ribbon pushed the golden portal open and you gaped at the beauty of the room revealed. Golden pillars decorated with gems and carvings dazzled your eyes and you couldn’t help the gasp of wonder as you walked inward. Your eyes were caught upward until they drifted down and you gasped for another reason altogether. The Prince stood in the middle of the room looking rather struck. His gaze was locked on you and his eyes wide and filled with admiration. He smiled then, a shy grin with his arms behind his back. He wore a dress tunic and pants and he was nearly perfectly groomed but you watched with fascination how he twisted his foot slightly as if he were nervous and somehow that gave you strength. “Good evening, Highness.”

“You look simply ravishing, little one.” Slowly you found his eyes darkening and it gave him an almost predatory visage and his grin quickened her heartbeat. 

“You look magnificent as well, Highness.” You complimented and he seemed to grow larger somehow, taller under her admiration with another smile, less wolfish this time. 

“I always do.” He unclasped his fingers from behind his back and brought one hand up to beckon her forward, “Come here, little one.” 

As if pulled by invisible strings one foot fell forward, then another until you were standing before him, looking up into those blue-green eyes you were so enthralled with. His hand and arm rose and you could almost feel the touch of his palm as it hovered just so at your cheek. He took you in better now and you could tell he was studying you more intently than he had before. “Highness?”

“Shhh.” He quieted her gently. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Everyone knows how to dance, Highness. Some are better at it than others.” You reply flippantly and his lips twitched.

“Enough cheek now. Are you better than others then little one or worse?”

“Average, perhaps.”

“It shall have to do.” He sighed dramatically before snapping his fingers on his other hand and music began to drift through the room. “May I have this dance?” He offered you his hand and you took it with a smile. Your hand drifted up to his shoulder to rest lightly upon the cloth covered flesh and you felt the subtle bunch of the muscle there. His hand landed to rest on your waist and hip and you shivered but he was looking rather serious as he took a deep breath, “Follow my lead, yes?” You nodded and he began to move. You found it was rather easy to keep pace with him and let him just have you. The music seeped into your flesh and muscle and you lost yourself in it, that and the Prince’s eyes because he would not let your gaze go and you found yourself relaxing, grasping his shoulder tighter and moving closer to him as if he were weaving some complex spell. Instead of tiring as time went on you grew more energized and spun around the room as if you were flying with him. Then the step changed suddenly and you gasped as he pinned you against a pillar and crowded close. His chest pressed against yours as you both breathed heavily and he still yet looked at you but this time he was looking as if he were asking something of you and you must have nodded in reply because then his lips were on yours and you gasped with the shock of it. The first thing in the haze of your excitement was that his lips were as soft as they looked, maybe even softer and the next was that he was really quite good, not that you had any experience at all but the way he moved and claimed you left little to be desired and so you lost yourself in it again, just kissing him and trying to remember to breathe through your nose. That was perhaps the hardest part. His hands hadn’t moved, one clasping yours and the other on your waist but the one on your body clenched and you gasped again as he shot from his palm to your belly. You swear you could feel him smile but then his tongue took the opportunity to seek entrance to your mouth. It was a strange feeling but not unwelcome and so you tried to follow his lead and that seemed to please him as he gave an appreciate sound. Too soon, far too soon in your opinion he broke the kiss but you didn’t have long to be disappointed when his mouth descended on the line of your jaw and down, little kisses and nips to the sensitive flesh there. With your mouth unoccupied you were free to give little gasps with each new kiss and the feel of his teeth. He had long abandoned clasping your hand and so you could only bring it to the place under his arm just at his shoulder and press inward to ground yourself lest you fly away. 

He was there again, claiming your lips and you both were panting into each other now. He looked flushed and you knew you were as well, breathing hard and pressing your body into his. That feeling between your thighs from that night was back and you shifted your lower body restlessly. “Easy little one let’s not be too hasty now.” He whispered and you couldn’t fight the whine that his words brought forth. You didn’t know why or what you even wanted but you needed it now. “Eager.” He nipped at your lip now in perhaps punishment but you tried to catch his lips in a kiss and he let you. You pressed your nails into his shoulder and drug them down and he growled pressing your lower body into the pillar and you felt the hardness against your belly and gasped again. His hand was now at your hip, bunching the fabric there and you felt the air hit your lower leg as he continued to pull it up. The seam of it was at the middle of your thigh when you heard, just barely the clearing of a throat and the Prince paused his motions, all of them, and it was as if you had been submerged in a pool of ice water when you heard the next words.

“Son, there are other places to do this rather than the middle of the ballroom. A bedroom perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think it is? I mean, there's really only two options but lets see who is right!
> 
> Also. I hope to get another chapter up this weekend! So woooo! Damn my muse. Also I have so much inspiration from a certain scene in Crimson Peak. I mean...good lord, that man's body is awe inspiring. And yet another plan for yet another chapter.
> 
> Also as an aside: Holy cow over 125 kudos and soooo many views! Thank you so much for enjoying my story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat with the family member closest to Loki.

You had frozen in mortification and you could feel your cheeks heating even as the rest of you cooled. The Prince did not seem to feel the same was as you did as his thumb, or perhaps one of his fingers was rubbing against the bare skin of your thigh ever so softly. You squirmed uncomfortably and dropped your hands from his back to place them on his chest to try to push him away and take what remained of your dignity back. But it was like moving a wall and so you gave up for the moment as he smirked while turning to the direction from which the voice came. “Mother, forgive me. I was hardly expecting company.” The only thing worse than this would be if the All-father suddenly strode in as well. "And I am quite busy."

“I can see that well enough, son.” The All-mother sounded vaguely amused but you shrunk back into the pillar and felt your dress inch up a little more. How could he still be eager with his mother mere feet away? “There are rooms for these activities. I swear you and your brother have no idea the meaning of privacy. Your father and I do not cavort around the castle free to be walked in upon at any moment.” She paused a beat, “At least we do not any longer.” 

There it was. The Prince made a low sound of disgust, “Now there’s an image that will never leave my mind.” He grumbled out softly and blessedly released your dress to fall down your leg and brush the floor. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as he pulled back from you and looked quite frustrated. His eyes were dark and his brow was drawn in a glower.

The Prince turned to the All-mother and revealed you to her eyes. You were on your knees within a breath as if you were a puppet whose strings had been cut suddenly. “My Queen. I’m sorry.” Your voice trembled. 

“She certainly knows her manners does she not?” Frigga mused, “Rise, child and let me look upon you. And you have no reason to apologize. Even I was young once.”

You raised your face and stood on shaky legs, both from your earlier activities and being caught off-guard by the woman in front of you. “Yes, Majesty.” 

“Lovely, but a little timid I can see.” The All-mother was walking toward you. The Queen really did have such a kind and beautiful visage even up close. “So unlike you.” She was addressing the Prince at your back. “No matter. I will escort her out myself.”

“I do not wish her to leave just yet.” Loki placed a hand on your shoulder possessively. “You did not come for nothing, mother.” The Prince was rather upset and couldn’t disguise it well which was quite unlike him.

“Now, Loki, don’t pout. It doesn’t become you. You will have more time to do whatever it is you wish to do to this poor girl later. For now your father requests your presence. Yours and Thor’s. And you had best not keep him waiting long. He seemed to be of a mood when I left.”

“He shall not be the only one.” The Prince groused and stalked away but not before he pressed a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek and the All-mother gave him on in return. 

When the door closed behind him you were left alone with the All-mother and you shifted nervously as she regarded you more seriously, “You are the young maiden who has so captured my youngest son’s attention.”

“What?” You breathed out, surprised, “Majesty?”

“My son has been behaving rather oddly of late and usually I would worry as he tends to get himself into all sorts of mischief when he desires but there has been hardly a whisper of his usual machinations and now I know the reason why. It is a rather lovely reason.”

“Apologies, All-mother?” You didn’t know what else to reply with but the Queen did not look upset, merely curious.

“You do not need to apologize. I, for one, appreciate that I do not have to worry over him constantly. He tends to get bored easily and so I fret often.” 

“I’m a distraction then.” You said to no one in particular and couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment which bloomed to life in your chest. 

“Oh. No, child. I’m sorry if that seemed callous. I did not mean for it to. Come, let us walk.” The All-mother offered you her arm and you took it, not knowing what else to do.

“I know I’m nothing spectacular, Majesty. We are of a very minor noble house and I am honored that he has paid me as much attention as he has.” 

“Nonsense. If my son has taken an interest in you then you are anything but ordinary. He’s a good son, but he is so restless and always has been. You have been good for him whatever you two have been doing together.”

You reddened again, “We have not done--.” 

The All-mother waved a hand, “And I do not wish to know. I already know too much of my son’s activities now. I had to interrupt Thor as well and he was substantially further along then you and Loki were.” 

“Oh.” You squeaked out and she gave a wry smile.

“My husband will have quite a time contending with the both of them. They tend to be more than he can handle at a time when together.”

“The Prince did not seem pleased, did he, Majesty?” Secretly it filled you with a bit of glee to see him without his usual control.

“No. He is not used to being denied anything. It is a little of my fault. I’ve always spoiled him more than his older brother. I’ve tried not to pick favorites. It does us all a disservice but Thor has always been closer to his father than I.”

“I have not met Prince Thor in person, Majesty. I would not know.” You answer quietly. 

“But you know Loki?” The All-mother seemed amused.

“I didn’t say that, Majesty.” 

“There is no one in all of Asgard like my son. Certainly you have noticed that at least.”

You nod, not knowing how to answer her. How could you not notice? Those eyes, his smile, and the way he speaks. Especially the strange way he has treated you. 

“He has always been restless. Always searching for his proper place in the world and not finding it. But his place is here and it has been from the moment he was placed in my arms.” The Queen spoke wistfully and with a small smile, lost in a memory. 

A question leapt into your mind suddenly and it was off topic but perhaps the only time you would be able to ask, “Prince Loki.” You pause, “I read to him almost every night. One night he plaited my hair when I had forgotten to do so myself and he did it rather well. I wondered if he had been taught by you, Majesty.”

Queen Frigga stopped and turned to look at you. Her eyes locked with yours and you felt a thrill of something in your breast, “He was always moving, needing to do something with his hands from a very young age. It was one of the things I taught him when he was overly anxious.” Another pause, “You must be something quite special.” 

“Do you think so?” You resumed walking. 

“My son does nothing without a purpose and he is not always kind, but he is good. He is selfish and cares more for himself than most others a fair bit of the time but he is not cruel. He is clever and methodical and powerful. I believe he is courting you or his version of it at least. My son has never taken an interest in a woman for more than one or two nights so whatever he is doing with you is entirely new territory for him. Think on that a while.”

Without realizing it you had reached the doors to the palace, “Thank you, Majesty.” You curtsied and the Queen released you. 

“You are quite welcome. Have a good night.” The Queen bade you out and you turned to find the carriage waiting for you to take you home. When you turned back around the Queen had vanished and you were left with a head full of new information and something small and dangerous had bloomed within your chest. Something hopeful and you couldn’t stop the smile that graced your lips as you rode back to your home. You couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who guessed Frigga. You get a cookie. I always liked her. She's like supermom and Loki is a total mama's boy. 
> 
> It was a bit of a filler chapter but I did enjoy writing it. We get back to the fun next time. (Don't expect another chapter until next weekend although if I have time and my brain isn't totally dead from working what is likely going to be a 50 hour work week I'll write during the week and try to publish. No promises though.)
> 
> And of course Loki was still trying to get some while his mom was standing right there. :)
> 
> Also yay! 2000 hits and 170 kudos! I'm really excited that you guys really seem to be enjoying this! I still love writing it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share another conversation with the Prince

It seemed to be an eternal cycle where he would do something different with you rather than the usual reading at night then not speak or send word for days at a time. You tried very hard not to be discouraged and instead kept yourself busier than usual while ruminating on the Queen’s words. You must be different and special to have his attention but you felt neither as the days went on. Although the Prince’s questing lips and hands had awakened a strange hunger in you even stronger than the night where you had fled from him. It was almost enough for you to place a hand between your thighs in order to ease whatever ached at odd times and when you awoke in the morning. The strange slickness came at equally strange times and you found yourself going to the bathing room to clean yourself more often because of it. The dampness was uncomfortable. 

Ten days after you left the palace you received a letter with his insignia inviting you once more to his rooms. 

You arrived at the appointed time and opened the door slowly to peek in. It was difficult to see with the fire low instead its usual merry dance but you slid inward and closed the door. The Prince was nowhere to be found but you did not think he would appreciate you snooping about his rooms. This room was the only one you had been allowed to see but you knew he also had a bedroom and a bathing room as well and possibly more. So you roamed about the living space which contained your two chairs in front of the fireplace and a few couches scattered about with hardly and rhyme or reason Directly across from thae fireplace contained a few bookshelves that reached up to near the ceiling filled with books of all different sizes and colors. Most were histories, a few you could see were fictions and more that you did not know the origin of. Your fingers grazed one of the fictions as you heard the door nearest you open and shut and could not stop the jump and jerking of your hand back to your side lest he catch you. 

“Little one.” The Prince’s voice, silken and amused, “I must confess I lost track of time in the bath.” You could feel him draw closer to you. A quick glance behind you confirmed it as he came to rest just at your back. “Admiring my collection?”

“Yes, Highness.” 

“It is rather impressive. Many of these volumes are the last of their print and I have read them all at least once.”

“How do you have the time to read each of these?” Your wonder must have amused him as he let out a chuckle.

“I’m over a thousand years old, little one. Eventually you have time for everything. For now let us retire to our usual spot and pick up where we left off, yes?” You nodded and turned around to find the Prince clothed differently than usual. He wore a silken shirt in what looked like black with loose silken pants. It was far more comfortable clothing than even his usual which had seemed quite informal at the time. This was something it seemed like he would wear to bed. His hair gleamed with wetness and curled up around his ears in waves instead of the slicked back style he seemed fond of. He even smelled more relaxed if one could do such a thing. You must have been staring at him too long as he cleared his throat gently and you took your gaze from his face and hair to find his hand stretched out toward you. 

Not wishing to be rude you reached out and took it to let him lead you away from the expansive bookshelves and to the fireside. You took up your seat and watched him do the same. The large volume sat on the table between you and as you reached out to take it a thought occurred to you and for some reason you were brave enough to voice it. “Highness?”

“Hmmm?” He looked at you in lazy curiosity. 

“What exactly are we doing, Highness?”

“What do you mean little one? You were about to read a book for me.”

“You call me here to read to you when all the stories say that when a girl is summoned she stays only one night and is no longer the same as when she arrived. For days we read and you do nothing then you braid my hair, and massage my feet,” To which you colored slightly in remembrance. “You take me horseback riding then we read again, then we dance, and now I am here to read again after a week of being ignored. What is your goal here Highness? Why do you spend so much time with me only to ignore me?”

The Prince regarded you with a hint of surprise and yet more curiosity, “Does it bother you that I do not pay attention to you daily and shower you with compliments and gifts? As if I do not have other duties to attend to?” There was a soft edge to his tone as if in warning. “That you are my only concern?”

You realized that perhaps your surge of bravery had been ill timed, “No Highness. Of course not. I just--.” You stopped, unsure now of what you wanted to know from him. 

“I do not inform you of all that occurs in my life. I merely expect that you come when called and do what I wish. Those girls you spoke of knew their purpose. I have a differing motivation for you.”

“I see. Apologies Highness I did not mean to offend or presume.” You tried not to sound upset and probably failed so you took a deep breath and took the book from the table. You opened it up to where you had marked the page then took another breath to try to ease the tension in your throat.

“I was tasked with a mission to accompany Thor and his ridiculous entourage. It was tedious and wasted my time when all I wished to do was come home and spend my time here.” _With you._ It was unspoken but it made you feel less like a pawn and more a person. His tone had even changed to one with less bite for which you were grateful.

“Where did you go?”

“Nidavellir. Dwarves are hardly well versed in conversation but there have been some rumblings of late and of course father had to send both of us to look into it.”

“It sounds wonderful.” You sighed dreamily.

He gave you an oddly amused look at your reply, “Not really. If you wish to see beauty Alfheim is where you would wish to travel.” 

“I’ve never been anywhere but here on Asgard.” 

“Hmmm.” The Prince closed his eyes then and you knew that you wouldn’t get any more out of him today. So you began to read all the while thinking of those places that you had only read about that he had seen. Perhaps one day if he did not tire of you before then you could ask him to take you and let you see the worlds beyond your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was originally going to do something different with this chapter. I had a plan and everything but when I started to write this happened. It's a bit of fluff and a bit of getting them closer. Trust and companionship is important even if Loki was a bit of a jerk for a minute there. 
> 
> Also. I really really really wanted to write. I've worked 32 hours in the past 3 days and I am so tired and drained and this made me feel better. And I still have two more days to go. 
> 
> Next chapter will be so fun. And I plan on doing it this weekend. I believe it will be longer as well. Loki's going to up the ante so to speak. God of Mischief that he is. 
> 
> Hey. The chapter count went up again. Tell my muse to stop.
> 
> Over 2500 hits and 199 kudos! You all are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives you another surprise.

After your near daily walk to the palace many things had become another routine to add into your day. You woke, ate breakfast, completed your tasks and eaten through day, taken a bath or shower, ate dinner then headed off to your nightly destination. You knew the halls that lead to the Prince’s rooms so well you could possibly navigate them blind. 

When you entered his rooms tonight you turned to find something very wrong with the Prince. In fact, your brain was so overwhelmed with information that it took just a few heartbeats to connect as to what was wrong with him. 

Your eyes grew wide as saucers and you whirled around with a strangled squeaking noise and covered your eyes. You could feel your cheeks heat so much that you were sure something was burned. “You’re naked!” You manage to not scream, but only just. 

You were trembling slightly as your brain continued to process the disjoined images that were supplied to it. So much that you now tried valiantly to forget. Especially one part which did not look as what was supplied in texts and other learning materials you had read over time. Your hand was still over closed eyes, and without any other sensory input you were seeing a clearer picture of the unclothed Prince. 

So surprised and mortified you were that your heartbeat roaring in your ears was the only thing you could hear until a throaty, merry noise infiltrated through your own noise. You focused on it to realize that the Prince was laughing, actually really laughing as if he were truly joyful rather than irritated or mildly amused. You had to remind yourself that he was naked before you turned around to watch the rare and wonderful spectacle that it most assuredly was. 

“You have eyes then. Good.” He managed to get out before a few more chuckles seized him. “I am quite naked. I do not mind if you look. I have already said as much so you may turn around and admire your Prince.” His tone still boasted amusement and you could feel him moving at your back. 

“Why?” You managed to get out. “Highness.”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why did you decide to greet me without a stitch on? I nearly fainted.” A slight exaggeration or at least you hoped it was as you were starting to calm down.

“I wanted to see how you would react. For my own amusement if you will. Why do I do anything at all, little one?” You could almost see the way he was cocking his head to the side. The way that made your insides flutter and your heart speed up. You may well faint after all. 

“Was my reaction everything you hoped, Highness?”

“It pleased me greatly. Though I do only have one complaint.” He was nearer now. Louder. You froze in place and waited, ready for what exactly you had no idea but you were poised. 

“Yes, Highness?” You dared speak.

“That you did not come to touch and you barely looked at me. How you disarm a man’s pride, little one. Am I so repulsive to look at that you cannot bear to see me in all my glory?” So close. You could almost feel his body at your back. 

You knew he was baiting you. You knew it and you still made the mistake of engaging him. “Of course not, Highness.” 

“Your words lie empty as you are still with your back to me.” 

“It is not proper.” Your reply was weak 

“I decide what is proper, yes little one?”

“Yes, Highness.” You agree, “You also said you did not bed the unwilling.”

“That was not my intention--.” He paused, “Well, not for tonight at least. I merely wish to play with you little one.”

“Then you will dress?” You cringed at the hopefulness in your tone and hoped he would not take offense.

“No.” 

A thought occurred and you were sure that it wouldn’t work but you wanted to at least try, “I would look upon my Prince slowly and carefully. There is far too much to admire at once. I am weak and I need to be treated gently.” You had no idea where the words came from or who spoke them but he seemed to pause. 

“I agree.” He answered at last, “Come, little one and we shall continue our game.” You kept your eyes closed but felt his fingers encircle your wrist and pull you back, then turned forward. You could tell you were nearing the fire but did not realize where he was leading you until you felt the chair bump the backs of your legs and you sat down in it unaware but unharmed. You heard a rustle then the soft sound of the chair then he spoke. “You may uncover your eyes now my shy one.” 

You weren’t sure that you should trust him but your desire to obey won out and you uncovered your eyes. 

The first thing you always went to was his face, the lines and dips of his features, the way his hair framed his face and the bright blue-green eyes that always looked as both amused and annoyed in equal parts. 

Your gaze traveled down his beautiful neck to the hollows of his collarbones, then down chest and arms simultaneously. He looked like he was made of carved marble with a strong, lean chest and muscle down his belly to where it ended suddenly at the start of leather and parchment and you realized that he had taken your book and placed it over his lap. 

A grin pressed up on your face and you continued your descent down legs that were free of anything but muscle. Norns you were nearly gone already. “How will I read to you?”

“Well. I suppose I could take the task of reading for now while you admire from afar. I would hate to have your attention unfocused while you look your fill.”

True to his word he opened up the book and began to read. 

They did not call him Silvertongue for nothing you supposed as his voice caressed your ears with the gentle touch of a lover, or how one would feel you supposed and you sighed into the chair while your belly grew tense and warm. The way each syllable rolled of his tongue only made you warmer and less focused, but more. You studied him closely from as far away as you were and wondered if his skin would be soft or rough on his chest or if the muscle there was as firm as it looked. If the dusting of hair in the hollow between his muscled chest was coarse or fine to the touch. 

You were so focused on his body and what you might feel of it that he had stopped reading and you noticed him staring at you. His gaze scrutinized you and he gave you a cocky grin, “You look as if you are only heartbeats away from coming over here and ravishing me.”

You looked away with a fresh blush, “I do not.”

“I am not complaining. I want you to keep looking at me like that. You are also free to touch if you wish.” The new offer hung between them and you fought the urge to stand immediately and press your palms against every surface of him you could see. He was magnificent. 

“What was that, little one?” Loki asked innocently but with a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

Had you spoken? Oh. Norns. “Nothing.” You reply and could see him smile wider. He was enjoying this but went back to reading and you could scarce pay attention now, as if you had been before as you contemplated doing what he wished. Your palms burned and itched with the desire to give in and you unfolded your legs to push up off the chair slowly. He did not seem to pay much attention to your movements but you knew he watched you by the way your slow approach seemed to bring more amusement. His lips turned upward at the corners as he read and you now stood at his back contemplating the safest place to lay your fingers upon. 

The black wavy black locks called to you and you tentatively reached out and placed the pad of a finger on a stray hair. You expected it to be stiff, but the lock gave way under your finger and you drew your hand back to watch it settle back into place. Braver now you placed your fingers into the locks near his neck and threaded them through and upward letting the silken strands fall across your knuckles. It was softer than it looked you mused quietly as your fingers delved deeper and encountered the firmness of his scalp. Your fingers moved upward then, parting his hair and rubbing at his head gently. 

You drug your fingers back down his head but instead of your fingertips you pressed blunt nails with just enough pressure to be noticed. The Prince paused and leaned his head back into your touch almost like a small creature begging to be petted more. You could do nothing but oblige him and rubbed your fingertips and nails up and down and through his hair making a mess of it but not one that it would take long to repair. 

As time went on you felt ever bolder and trailed your fingertips down the back of his neck. The skin there was soft and supple and you continued downward into the tops of his shoulders, firm and well-muscled, to the tops of his shoulder blades where the rest of his back disappeared into the back of the chair. You thought that perhaps his hands were cool but it was the rest of him as well except he showed no evidence of discomfort or cold and so you placed your full palms against the top of his back and stroked along the flesh again. “Powerful.” You whisper to yourself but it must have been just loud enough for the Prince to hear as he let out a breathy chuckle before going back to reading. You blushed but did not stop touching him. It was addicting and you were only just getting started. 

Another pass up his neck and scalp and you felt ready to perhaps go elsewhere but didn’t want to face him. You felt better when he wasn’t looking at you with that nefarious grin or the glint in his blue-green eyes. 

The first touch of your fingertips to the front of his neck gave him pause but only for a moment as the rumble of his voice vibrated your fingers as you drifted over the bump at his throat that all men possessed. 

Then you drifted down his neck to rest atop his collarbones and the hollows your fingers fit into. Down to the place where they met and then further down where you met with the sparse hair that decorated his chest. You expected coarseness but it really was quite fine and soft and so you drug your fingertips through it multiple times and once with nails. If you hadn’t been watching for any sign from him that your touch was unwanted it would have escaped your attention when his hands tightened on the book. Knuckles white and fingers taut for just a moment before they relaxed. You paused there before drifting off to the sides with both hands. His pectorals were impressive. Unyeilding muscle over smooth skin until you reached where his chest came to points. His nipples as it were. How strange that men had them as well you mused silently. You did not stay long there before your fingers were drifting downward again. Your chest was nearly pressed tight against his shoulders and you leaned down and breathed delicately in his ear. 

This experiment in touch was not merely affecting him. You were also restless with that heat between your thighs and that strange moisture that gathered up nearly every time you left this room. There was more of it now than there had been in some time and you shifted your thighs together restlessly. 

The ridges of his abdomen were something to behold to your touch as you pressed downward over each of them. One, two, three, and four you counted them before drifting back up and while doing so felt the muscles spasm and heard a huff come from the Prince. You did it again to find the same reaction and couldn’t help the wide smile you gave as you realized that the Prince of Asgard was ticklish. It would be something you would file away for later as you dipped downward and realized that he had moved the book just enough for your fingers to dip downward. 

The flesh here was supple and here was more of the hair that must have come from his navel to dip into the secret place that he was almost begging you to touch. 

Just as your hand came into contact with a larger amount of hair down past his abdomen a loud knock came from the door. 

You wrenched your hands up and away and gave a squeal of fright effectively breaking wheatever spell had been woven during the past few minutes. Or had it been longer than that? 

He caught a hand as you were pulling away and you stilled. “I did not tell you to stop, little one. Whoever is at the door will leave if we do not draw attention.” He pulled you, unresisting, back to him and placed your hand firmly onto his chest.

So you tried to continue and another knock interrupted you but you did not wish to upset him further and so you kept your hand drifting downward again until a voice came from the door. “Loki. I know you are in there and if you do not come to the door there will be consequences. I do not care what you are doing, unlike your mother.” 

You froze as the voice of the All-father filtered in and looked to the door in a mix of horror and fright. This time when you pulled away the Prince did not stop you. Instead you felt this aura of rage from him and out of the corner of your eye you spied a flash of green. You turned back to look and found the Prince in a more formal garb and when he turned to look at you the mix of frustration and anger on his face gave you pause. 

He stalked to the door with a snarl and opened it to speak with his father on the other side. 

You were far enough away that unless you decided to move closer and mark yourself an eavesdropper you could not hear a thing. The conversation did not last long as he closed the door and placed his forehead onto the cool metal before he took a deep breath and turned to look at you. The rage in his eyes had faded but the irritated frustration remained. “Apologies, little one. I did not mean to frighten you.” 

“It is well, Highness. Do you normally have so many of your family come to find you at such a late hour?”

He gave a chuckle and you saw some of his features soften, “No. It is rather unusual until recently. And always while I am otherwise engaged.” 

You blushed again, “Your family is very involved in your life. It is a good thing.” 

“Not right now it isn’t.” You noticed now that his leather breeches were stretched over his groin and you wondered if the All-father had seen his state. 

“I could--.” You offer but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

“No, little one. My father has tasked me with a jaunt to Vanaheim in preparation for Thor’s coronation.”

“And he could not wait until morning to tell you?” Your incredulous tone brought forth another grin as he walked towards you.

“Apparently not, but do not fear. I will not be gone long but I will have to rise much earlier than I usually do in order to do what I have been bid.” 

“Good night, Highness.” You curtsied and dropped your gaze. When you lifted it he was standing mere hands widths away looking down at you with a hungry expression. 

“Indeed.” He curled his finger and placed it under your chin to tilt it upward as he descended. The soft press of his lips lasted a mere heartbeat but the tenderness of it was unlike anything he had given you before. “You did so well, little one. I cannot wait to see what else you have for me.” 

You nodded before hurrying out of his chambers. What else could he possibly shock you with now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo! 3000 views and 225 kudos! I'm so excited! 
> 
> As a reward I believe this is my longest chapter yet! It's filled with all sorts of goodness. But alas. All things do not always end the way we think they will. :) 
> 
> I will be going on vacation staring on the 1st. Until then I hope to get at least 2 chapters up. I might bring my little tablet with me and do another chapter but I dunno. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! I really like to hear from you lovelies! I'm not sure what the next chapter will bring as this PWP had developed a lot more plot and fluff than I originally anticipated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner invitation, but what about dessert?

The waiting was not so awful this time. You knew he had some task to complete and that he would return. His preference of your company had been voiced and so much of the fear you had that he would toss you aside was diminished greatly and so you busied yourself with the garden and even some needlework when you had the mind for it. 

So when the newest invitation came exactly five days after the scandalous time you had in his quarters. The thought of it still caused your cheeks to warm uncomfortably and your fertile mind supplied continual images of bare flesh and the feel of his skin under your fingertips. 

You opened the missive and read it, then frowned and read it again. 

_Come to my chambers before dinner._

It was short and not nearly as fanciful as his usual messages. You worried that it was some sort of jest but no one would dare use the Prince’s seal without suffering severe consequences. So you went about your day as usual and when it came time you dressed in one of your lighter gowns and left your hair down, liking the way it framed your face and hoping that he would as well. 

The carriage at the end of your street awaited you as it had done the night he danced with you and so you readily stepped inside as it rolled toward the golden castle. Your belly growled unhappily at being denied its usual meal but you had decided to forgo an after lunch snack to be doubly sure that you would be hungry. 

Aside from the grumbles your belly also fluttered in anticipation of seeing the Prince again and possibly eating dinner with him. Or at least you hoped that he would feed you otherwise it might be a rather long night. 

Dinner was something special. It was a quiet time in your home usually. Or a time to talk of the day. If he was inviting you to dinner he would expect conversation perhaps. You had spoken at some length when he took you horseback riding but it was nothing but idle small talk about the weather, the scenery, and a few other things of little consequence. Perhaps he just meant to toy with you as you knew he liked. The churning of your belly only intensified as you drew closer to your target and when you looked out the window of the carriage you gaped in surprise. 

The Prince himself awaited you at the doors to the castle, garbed in yet another green and gold outfit. How many styles of clothing could one man own? The vehicle pulled to a stop and the door opened in short order. The Prince stepped down and offered you a hand which you took as you stepped down. He was downright chivalrous now, not that he hadn’t been rather decorous before but as you looked into his beautiful expression you found no evidence of his usual mirth. In fact he was perhaps more serious than you had known him to be as he gave you a gracious smile and led you into the castle. 

You were caught off guard by this new personality and as it was kept rather quiet until he had led you to the doors, which opened of their own accord and he released your hand as you stepped inside. 

When you turned around to ask after his well-being he was nowhere to be found. You stood with your back turned and staring out the open doors when an arm curled about your waist and hauled you back against a firm body. Your shriek of fright and surprise was abruptly cut off by a cool hand pressed palm against your mouth as you stiffened. 

Warm breath caressed your neck and ear in even pants while a musical voice uttered, “My my little one, What a fright I must have caused you. Apologies.” 

You relaxed as he uncovered your mouth, “Why would you do that? Do you mean to kill me then?” You tried to sound affronted and failed as your breathy pants reminded you of something rather different than anger. 

“Me? Never. I have far too much fun with you to kill you, little one. Where else would I find such a pretty thing to amuse me?” He released your waist and stepped back from you and in a fluid motion you turned to find him dressed in yet a different outfit. 

“How did you change clothes so quickly, Highness?”

“I did not change clothing.”

“You were just wearing something completely different a moment ago outside the door.” You argued and he only grinned mischievously. 

“My seidr does make a rather convincing replica does it not? I thought it would be rather gallant to meet you at the door. Was it?” You couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

“It was, up until the trick you played on me.” This time you sounded properly indignant but it didn’t matter because all your irate tone accomplished was to make the Prince’s smile wider.

“Fair enough.” He replied. “Let us put that out of our minds then, yes?” He offered you a hand that you eyed warily, “It won’t bite you know.” 

“I know. But you haven’t given me much cause to think you wouldn’t do something like that again.” 

“Little one.” His tone was playful but you heard that warning in it again and so you took his hand as he gleefully led you through his main room through a set of doors that you had never seen through before. 

The piece of furniture that dominated the room was a large posted canopy bed. Big enough for several people to lay comfortably upon it and you stumbled. But he did not lead you to the bed and instead off to a small nook where the smell of fresh food wafted happily from a round table. There were several different dishes arranged in the middle, all covered with metal lids and the candles arranged around the small centerpiece gave it a rather romantic glow. You gave a soft gasp and turned to find him quite focused on you. As if he was studying, or even hoping to see what reaction you would give him. What he saw must have pleased him as he gave a small but genuine smile and led you to a chair. He pulled it back and you took a seat before he pushed it back up to the table and took up his own seat. 

“This is wonderful, Highness.” You told him then paused, “But it is far more than someone of my station should have.” 

“What have I told you about telling me what is and is not worthy of you?” Loki gave you an annoyed look. 

“Apologies, Highness. I did not mean to offend.” You glanced downward at your hands which were currently tensing and relaxing in your lap. 

“Little one.” The Prince called out softly and your eyes snapped back up to find him leaned forward with his hands clasped just under his chin and elbows resting on the surface of your table. “Relax. It is only a dinner and you are rather hungry are you not?” 

“Yes, Highness.” You nod. 

He gave one of his usual grins in response and you knew then to ease up the tension in your shoulders while he sat back. “I hope the meal is to your liking. As I was arranging this little dinner I realized that I do not know much about your tastes.” 

“I am quite sure I will enjoy whatever you have chosen, Highness.” Your belly agreed. 

“Excellent.” He leaned over the table to reveal the first dish. It was some sort of roast you had never laid eyes on before but the smell wafting off of it made your mouth water. “I can see it meets with your approval.” 

You blushed at your open hunger and closed your mouth while he took a knife and fork and cut a piece off. Your plate lifted off of the table of its own accord as he placed the meat atop it while it continued to float. The next dish was a tuber and vegetable plate and also smelled delectable. You watched the plate suspended in midair as he revealed more food and soon it was filled with a range of dishes you would never have seen in your own home. When he placed the last bit of fruit onto the dish it floated back down to rest in front of you. 

You waited patiently for the Prince to gather his own plate but he merely stared at you, “Eat, little one.”

It was a command but one that you willingly complied with as you took up a knife and fork and cut into the tender meat to bring it to your lips. The moment your teeth sank into it and released the flavor onto your tongue you gave a soft moan of enjoyment at the taste and couldn’t take another bite fast enough. 

You continued to eat and sample each of the portions on your plate seemingly in your own world until you realized that you were inhaling your food like some sort of beast in front of the Prince. You expected a look of disgust when you raised your gaze to the person sitting across from you but instead he was leaning forward again with a look you had seen only a few times before. Intense green-gold eyes burned beautifully bright while he observed you.

You swallowed your current mouthful of food, “Highness?” 

The Prince cocked his head to the side and continued to observe you as if you were an interesting creature that he had to understand. 

Without an answer you continued to eat until you felt the first bit of discomfort that heralded fullness. His stare was a little unnerving in its intensity but he noticed that you had laid your utensils down with a frown. “Finished already?” He sounded a little disappointed. 

“I fear if I eat any more I may burst, Highness. It really was quite splendid. You have exceptional taste.” You praised him and noticed immediately when he sat up a little straighter and his expression turned well pleased in his pride. He enjoyed being admired quite well and so you would seek to do it more. “This entire ensemble is as incredible as the man who contrived it.”

“I am delighted that you think so.”

“Will you truly not eat, Highness?” You knew that you should not have asked when his pleased expression slowly morphed into one of contemplation, then the look of devilry you have come to both dread and covet. 

“Perhaps in a while I shall but for now I wish to speak more with you, little one.” He leaned back in his chair and you watched as the shirt he wore pulled tight over muscle you knew was firm and strong. 

“Speak about what, Highness?” 

“Tell me of your family.” 

“I—I.” You began slowly, “It’s just me, my mother and my father, Highness. You know where we live and we have always lived there as long as I can remember. We are well enough to do but not as well as some. We have our garden and my father owns a cobbler’s shoppe.”

“A cobbler.” The Prince repeated. “Do you have no siblings?”

“No. My parents were well pleased with me and my mother had no desire to raise another child.” 

“Lucky then in some ways. You do not have to vie for affection with another for your parents approval.” 

“It’s lonely.” You admit. “I wish I could have had a sister or even a brother to share things with so that I wouldn’t be alone when their time would come.” 

“You can still be lonely even with a sibling, little one.” 

“Perhaps but not where it counts. Family is forever and should be cherished since there are those who have no family at all.”

The Prince seemed to take that in before asking another question, “How old are you?”

“That is rather a rude question to as a lady is not, Highness?” You tried your best at sounding affronted. 

His lip twitched, “I’m a Prince. I can ask whatever I desire.” 

“I am just over 300 years old.” You answer. 

“Still quite young then.” The Prince mused, “Not so young as to be unwed. So why have you not taken a husband, little one?”

“I have never found the desire.” You found yourself answering despite knowing that wasn’t what you wanted to say. “No man or woman has ever taken my interest before.”

“Ever?” He seemed incredulous. “Three hundred years is a long time to be alive without interest.” 

“There always seemed to be something better to do rather than chase after someone who is likely to abandon you at the first opportunity. It has never been important to me.”

“That explains much.” He reached for a goblet you supposed was filled with wine as you had one on the table as well that you had not taken a drink from. “Why you were so frightened when I touched you, why you seem to tense up and flee from me at every opportunity when I press forward with my less than innocent intentions to you. I suspected as much but to be faced with the truth of it is really quite…exhilarating.” The way his lips curled around the word sent a curl of heat to settle in your belly. 

You decided to try to steer the conversation elsewhere. “Are you looking forward to the coronation of Prince Thor, Highness?” 

He gave a look of annoyance before sighing. “Yes, actually.” 

“Really?”

“You sound so surprised. My brother has been waiting for this day for a thousand years and I am well pleased to let him have it. We were raised with our expectations from birth. He is the eldest.” 

“Do you not wish to rule?”

“Why? What freedom would that give to me? I would be chained to this place and forced to keep order and peace and not have the ability to merely be myself. I’ve never wanted to be King. My brother will make a fine one.”

“You treasure it.” The words came unbidden from somewhere you did not know. 

“What?” He seemed curious now.

“Freedom.” You paused. “Everything you do is what you desire. To be shackled to the whims of another would be like Hel for you.” 

“What an insightful little one you are.” He gave another real smile. “Come here. I wish to show you something.” 

“Why must I rise? Can you not show me from here?”

“No.” 

“What will you show me?” 

“You know of my power, yes? My seidr? Would you delight in seeing more of it?” His body language remained relaxed but you knew better by now. This entire situation screamed of a trap but you still moved your chair back and rose to walk around the table to stand at his side. 

You were right of course and gave a squeak as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you down into his lap and held you fast as you squirmed. “You tricked me.” 

“That is something I’m known for little one. But you already knew that.” His voice was very close to your ear and he used his free hand in a wave to bring another covered plate from an off table to set in front of the two of you. The lid lifted to reveal a rather decadent looking dessert and even though you felt full before suddenly you knew that you had to have it. “If you gave such a look as you are giving that dish to me I am not sure I would be able to hold back from ravishing you.” His tone was teasing and prompted another blush as he reached for a fork and dipped it into the cream colored dessert with brown drizzle and fresh fruits and brought a bit to your mouth. The adult in you objected to being fed but the creature inside of you that had slowly been coming to life as long as you’ve been playing this game with the Prince wanted to take the bite. 

There was no harm in opening your mouth to lean forward and close around the sweet treat and so you did. There was no fighting the moan of delight as the flavor exploded in your mouth as you chewed and swallowed it while he dipped the fork into yet more of it and you opened to receive it eagerly. His arm relaxed around your waist and you felt his thumb brush absently at your hip bone. He continued to feed you until you missed the fork a few bites later and some of it smeared along your cheek. You were about to take your own finger to wipe the mess away when he laid down the fork and brought his own thumb up to swipe the creamy mixture off of your cheek and held the bit out for you to take. 

You were suddenly feeling rather brave when you opened your mouth and leaned forward to take the digit into it. You gave a suck on his thumb to taste the unique flavor of the Prince and the sweetness that accompanied it. Your tongue swiped along the ridges of his thumb and you gave another suck. 

The dessert was gone at that point but you continued to lap and suck on him as heat curled up in your belly and you shifted your hips around restlessly. Your thigh came into contact with something rather hard and you knew that he was enjoying this as much as you were. Though more in his case than yours. 

Absently you noticed that his hand was now digging into your hip to keep you still rather than the soft caress from before. More so you noticed that his breaths were coming faster than usual and you so now wanted to see his face but couldn’t tear yourself away from suckling on his thumb. You sank your teeth into the meat of it and he jerked with a harsh sound to which you released him in horror. “Apol--.” You began when he took the hand with his wet thumb and grasped your chin to yank your face around roughly while his lips crashed onto yours. The kiss was nothing like it had been in the ballroom. This was hunger and heat and impatience rolled up into one as he conquered you. It was all you could do to keep up as he growled into your mouth, then gave your lip a sharp nip before taking your lips again. You gave a panting gasp the hand at your hip climbed up your belly to a breast. His large hand cupped the flesh before massaging it with a hard edge, taking a moment to find your nipple through the dress which couldn’t have been difficult as they were both aching and heavy to begin with. He gave it a gentle pinch which had you crying out in the space between your lips. Your hips had begun to shift again seeking something that you couldn’t name while he continued his rough treatment of you. 

His lips left you mouth as his hand on your chin moved it over and he attacked the flesh of your neck as he had in the ballroom. With your mouth free you let your gasps and whines echo in the stillness of the room. He was breathing harshly and you felt him try to wrest for control as he moved his hand to the other breast to massage and tweak the tender flesh there. 

The place between your legs was wet again and hot and achy and you shuddered as he bit down on the meat of your shoulder. His teeth stayed locked on the flesh there but not in a way that caused you pain as he slowed his assault on your chest. Warm breaths peppered your abused flesh as took deep inhales and exhales. 

Your body burned and you whimpered for him but he wrest his hands and mouth from you to lean back as you struggled to take a hold of your own body. “Why did you stop?” It was a plaintive and breathy question. 

He gave a warm and breathless chuckle, “Little vixen. How you take all my well made plans and toss them to the wind.” 

You couldn’t make sense of his riddles now, “But I want--.” You stopped. What did you want? You wanted the achiness to go away. “I need--.” 

“I well know what you want and need, little one. This will not be the day for that. I have taken too long to in my machinations to let you seduce me from them with that wicked little mouth.” 

“You are the one who put your thumb in my mouth.” You groused and he pulled you back to lean on his chest. 

“I did not expect you to do that with it.” He sounded amused and pleased. “But I am elated that you have such fire to kindle within you.” 

“What shall we do now, Highness?” 

“There is still enough time for you to read before I shall send you on your way.” He kissed the top of your head fondly. “Though I think it is time for you to cease calling me Highness. While we are in my chambers I want you to use my name. I want you to be comfortable saying it before I have you scream it, little one.” 

“Yes, High—I mean Loki.”

“Good girl.” He kissed the top of your head again as your heart skipped a beat. You felt the edge of joy as it crept up on you just as he sat you both up and hefted you off of his lap onto unsteady legs. You could feel that insufferable pride of his bubble up as he watched you regain your footing. “Off to the chair now. I’ll join you in a moment.” 

“Yes, Loki.” As he walked into his bathing room you wondered what he would need to do in there as he had eaten no food and drank hardly anything as well but you did not question his order as you made your way slowly to the chair next to the fire. Your arousal had cooled now as you waited for him. 

It wasn’t long before he reappeared looking a little flushed as he sat down in his chair and gave you a sinful smile before you began to read. 

XxOxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send help. This wasn't originally what was going to happen. It was going to be a nice dinner and the Loki had to give me more work. Longest chapter yet. I should get another done before vacation. My son's birthday party is Sunday and I have to work all day tomorrow so I really need a pick me up as this week has been crummy and I am so ready to leave and relax. Also. First name basis! Only took us 10 chapters, right? Who knows when they are actually going to do the deed? :P
> 
> Tell me what you think, lovelies! I do so enjoy seeing if people like the way I've portrayed our favorite God of Mischief. :)
> 
> Also I finished this chapter at 1 am to post it. 1 am. I couldn't stop writing. Gah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night for fun? And new furnitiure.

It had only been two days this time after your intimate dinner before he called you again at the same place and time and you were only too pleased to see him. There was also a note to wear something light and wear your hair down. An excited and low humming began in your blood and only pulsed stronger with every heartbeat. The carriage awaited your presence as it now usually did and you made your way up the castle steps while giving a friendly wave and nod to the guards who returned the motion with a slight dip of their chins. You were becoming rather a staple of the castle and strangely enough you did not mind it. Though there were still whispers here and there from the castle servants of your role in Prince Loki’s bedchambers. They spoke of you as if you were beneath them and even that did not bother you. It was your truth and they could speak all they like. 

Your heeled feet echoed along the corridor and as you neared your destination the doors opened of their own accord. You walked in, still jubilant and stopped at the threshold when you spotted something that threw your confidence off. Instead of your two chairs separated by at least two paces with a table in front of them there was a dark couch nestled there. The firelight did not do much to identify the color but you suspected it was green or black, much like the other décor of the room. 

You took a hesitant step in and looked around for the occupant of the rooms. He was nowhere you could see but you knew his tricks well enough that he could and was probably cloaked somewhere near you awaiting your reaction. 

You took another few steps inward while the door shut behind you and you barely caught a squeak before it escaped your throat as it thudded and settled. You continued on toward the fireplace with small, cautious steps and found that the fabric was indeed a dark green inlaid with silver threadwork and was quite soft to the touch. As you rounded the side you found three cushions and the length equal to that of the Prince’s height. It was rather wide. At least one and a half of the usual width of the couches you had seen before. You weren’t even sure by the way it sat if you could touch the floor with your feet. You had finally reached the front of the couch and the table was right where it should be with the fire at your back as you surveyed your new seat. You supposed it was your new seat. Though you knew as well that the Prince—Loki would have to sit there as well. There was your heart to skip a beat. You reached down and felt the soft fabric and even pressed down into it to gauge the softness within. It was possibly the most luxurious thing your rear would ever sit upon and so you turned around. Before you could even think a hand and arm appeared around your middle and you were hauled back onto the couch and a lap. A well muscle legged lap. You couldn’t help your strangled screech of fear and struggled for all of just a few moments before a voice at your ear calmed you. 

“Little one, still yourself. Did I cause you such a fright then that you would fight to be free? It was not my intent.” His honey words caused your heart to beat faster for a different reason and you calmed while he held your back to his chest with that single loose arm. “You were so cautious creeping through as prey and I couldn’t help myself.”

You had the mind to give him a little glare, “It was not funny, Highness.” 

His arm tightened on your midsection and he pulled you tighter while brushing your hair out of the way of your neck, “Have you forgotten so quickly what I told you just two days ago, little one?” 

“Loki.” Your lips curled around the unfamiliar word and everything in your body screamed all at once that it was wrong to call him such. To be so intimate with him while he was so above your station. 

“Good girl.”  
You nod and turn to watch the fire while being completely aware of the way he was holding you and showed no sign of letting you go. “Loki?”

“Hmmm?” His free hand was stroking your uncontained locks delicately. 

“Shall we read tonight?”

“Not yet. I wish to stay here a while.”

“Am I heavy?” 

He gave a low chuckle, “You feel as a feather on my lap, little one. Do you wish to leave my embrace? I promise to do nothing you do not wish of me but allow me my indulgences, yes? Small ones?” His tone was of soft askance and so you gave a nod in reply but did not trust your words yet. He hummed his appreciation and took his forearm from around your middle. 

You were still tense but either he did not notice or did not care and you assume it was most likely the latter. A flash of green on your periphery made you turn your head but whatever it was escaped your sight. 

A moment later you felt the soft pulling of a brush on the top of your head. The motion was repeated over and over again until you relaxed more fully while leaned forward. There was something about having one’s hair and scalp stroked that was undeniably soothing and he was being ever so gently about working through your hair. Simple pleasure curled through your body down to your toes when he began to rake fingers through to your scalp. His blunt nails were lovely as he parted your hair and began to work. It was a different braid than what you usually wore but you allowed him to continue until all of your hair had been gathered up and twisted and he gave a pleased hum. 

“I’m going to touch your shoulders and back now, little one.” He warned a mere moment before he did so. Your thin dress did little to blunt the coolness of his palms or the pressure of his fingers as they settled on your shoulders. The fingers in question traced and trailed along the tops in patterns that you did not know or understand but the effect continued to be soothing and positive. 

Cool pads of his fingers drifted now downward into your shoulder blades and dug in there for a while until he laid his palms flat on your mid back with his fingers outward as if mimicking your ribs and he gave a sigh. “Prince Loki?” You inquired and nearly turned your head around to look at him when a hand left your side to rest at your neck to keep it still. 

“Eyes forward little one I am not finished.” There was a sharp edge to it as if he were struggling with something that you could not name. 

When you made no move he returned his hand to mirror the other and splayed his fingers then drifted lower down your spine until he rested just at the curve where your hip and back met then he stroked back up in a sweeping motion and you gave a low hum of delight. 

Hands that had been on your back paused then you gave a squeak as his palm came to the front of your neck and pulled you back flush to his chest and you could feel the warm puffs of air as he breathed through parted lips at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. 

“I didn’t think it would be quite so difficult.” His tone sent a shiver down your spine. 

“What?” The hand at your throat was light and you could still breathe and talk quite well. 

“Restraint.” He told you simply. “It’s maddening.”

“Why?”

He gave a low laugh and you could imagine the amused look he would give you, “I am unused to waiting for anything. Especially something I have had for nearly a thousand years as often as I desire.”

“If it is something you desire then why do you choose not to have it?” 

“You would not understand, little one, but I am quite sure that the payoff will be worth it.” 

“Have you not…partaken recently?” A blush reddened your cheeks as you asked. 

“No.” He paused, “At least not with a partner.”

“What do you mean not with a partner? Can you partake without one?” You knew it was a ridiculous question the moment it left your lips. Of course you could. The other girls spoke of it at times but you have never felt the desire to see what all the fuss was about yourself. 

You felt his growl from his chest to your back, “Saying things like that will only get you into trouble. It’s best we not broach the subject now lest this night ends how neither of us planned it to.” 

“What if I wish to be in trouble?” The words spilled from your lips before your mind had time to stop you and you felt Loki freeze. His chest did not rise and fall at your back, not a whisper of breath tickled your neck and his hand was as still as a statue. 

“Do you? Think carefully before you give answer, little one.” He finally uttered at your back while his body still held as taught as a bowstring. 

Your body was quite clearly ready for whatever trouble he had in store because you felt uncomfortably warm and stifled. Your clothing rubbed your skin the wrong way and you could feel your heart thudding in your chest. Your chin dipped then rose in a wordless answer but you heard him click his tongue and so you gave a swallow and the skin of your throat ghosted along his palm before you gave a hoarse answer, “Yes.” 

His grip tightened for a mere breath before he shifted and parted his legs for you to plop down in the cradle of his thighs. You could feel something firm prod your lower back and knew what it must be. His hand released your throat and he took ahold of your hand with it before placing it on his knee, then did the same with your other hand. “Keep these here if you can. If you wish to stop tap my knee three times with whichever hand, yes?” 

“Yes.” You nod as well though your movements were tense. The anticipation was the worst part you decided as he kept you sitting there watching the flames dance in the fireplace before a hand came to rest on your shoulder just at the branch of your arm. He slowly slid his fingertips down the fabric of your dress before it ended at the middle of your upper arm. The skin there tingled pleasantly then a sort of warmth followed the path he made down to your elbow, then forearm and finally your hand. He did the same to the other side and you took a deep breath as he used both hands then to journey back up your arm with his palms fully pressed to skin. The coolness was welcome you knew before he coasted down your back. You tensed again briefly as he flirted with your sides and let out a small noise of pleading. He gave a short chuckle and curved his hands around to your soft belly. 

“Are you well, little one?” 

“Yes.” You reply when his fingers splayed wide to cover your entire midsection while his soft lips delicately pressed to the exposed part of your neck. Your sharp inhale and tensing only seemed to spur him on as he kissed your neck again. The soft press opened up your neck to him when you leaned your head to the side and he kept kissing you so gently. 

So it was entirely unexpected when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh there. You jerked in his embrace and brought your hips back against his groin. The Prince’s breath hitched in a stifled groan and he gave a wetter kiss to the place just where your ear and jaw met. His hand moved, just one, and you gave a gasp when it caressed the underside of your breast as his thumb swiped across where you now knew your nipple had hardened. His next movement was to cup it fully in his hand and knead it. You let out a higher pitched noise and rested your head back into his shoulder. He wasn’t kissing you now though his breaths were coming faster now as he manipulated your breast in his fingers, rubbing at the hardened nub at its near center, and then giving it a light pinch, rolling it and pressing the heavy flesh in ways that had your shifting restlessly in his lap making all sorts of noises that would have made you blush should you cared. 

His other hand came to join the fun and you were aware of the hard press of his knee bone under the cage of your fingers as you clutched him desperately while he played your body like an instrument. You were too warm now and felt this buzzing in your blood that reminded you of the day that he massaged your foot with those same hands that he now used on your breasts. “Do you trust me, little one?” His rough tone sent a shiver down your spine and you nodded, too far into this to give another answer. “Words. I need your words.” 

“Yes.” You whine as he gave a fresh pinch to your nipple and your hips bucked into nothing. One of his hands left your breast and you felt your dress shift as you looked down your body to find him yanking at the skirt of your dress to pull it up over your knees to bunch at your upper thighs. You tensed as you felt his hand at your upper thigh, “What--?” You tried to see what he was doing but he crooned softly to you.

“Relax, little one. I will do nothing that you won’t enjoy. You said you trusted me, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Lay back and close your eyes.” He ordered and you did as bid despite your slight reservation. His fingers played at the soft skin of your inner thigh for a time while his hand at your breast slowed down. A single finger slid to the seam of your underclothes where they met your leg and that buzzing intensified after finding a new focal point. It was as if your entire being centered on the place that he was touching you. His finger slid from the seam onto your covered mound and he dipped it downward while you gasped and your thighs tightened and closed on his hand at the sensation. He pushed your legs back open and pressed down again with two fingers up and down while you shifted and whimpered while you throbbed. He brought his hand up to the seam of your underclothes and dipped beneath them past the soft and small bit of hair you had down between your thighs to dip into a place that was untouched. “Ahh!” You gave a sharp cry as his cool fingers met with hot flesh and slid easily through some sort of moisture but that only made things feel more wonderful. His fingers swirled around low then he pulled them up to press and stroke at something there that caused a sunburst of tingling sensation to course through your body. You turned your head to bury it into the flesh of his neck and chest while you moaned and gasped while he concentrated on that place and you kept your eyes closed through it all. A heavy feeling accompanied the pulses of pleasure he created while he worked his fingers steadily and you felt something building. “Loki.” You whined and bucked into his hand again. 

“It’s alright. Just give into it. Good girl.” 

You parted your thighs further and suddenly you were climbing higher and faster to reach a breaking point because you weren’t sure how much more you could take. There might have even been some broken bits of his name while you cried out. You could barely think and the cries that came from you throat were such that you couldn’t control them anymore while you canted your hips until finally. Finally you crested the top of everything and your world went white as you shook and spasmed in his embrace as waves of euphoria stole your breath. But he didn’t stop even as the waves ebbed and you could feel something else building as well but he kept energetically on while you caught a wave up and it took less time for you to come back to the lightning and spasming and moaning while you pressed your thighs together and rode out the second orgasm. The Price shoved your thighs apart with both hands now and pressed his hand in to press down and pull it out. Your eyes were still closed but you felt his jaw come down and swear you heard something like a suck and a quiet pop but you couldn’t be sure. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He purred and you found that your position had shifted more so that you were half twisted off of his frame and was looking at you now like you were going to be his next meal. Bright blue green eyes shining predatorily while he looked quite smug. 

You smile sleepily at him, “Yes, Loki. It was wonderful. You are incredible.” You mumble. You weren’t sure why but you suddenly felt so very tired. 

Your compliment brought forth a smile as he picked you up from his lap and maneuvered you to where you were lying on his couch as he stretched out next to you. “I know.” 

“Do you want--?” You were silenced by a touch of his finger to your lips and wondered if it was the same one that was buried between your thighs. 

“Shhh. That will be out next lesson. For now I shall bask in your praise.” He brought his arm around your middle and you nestled back into him while still feeling that hardness between his legs. 

“Lovely, sublime, Loki.” You chanted languidly. “I like your hands and your lips.” You were half delirious as you rattled off more words of praise and could feel his chest vibrate at your back. You looked back to find him smiling and silently laughing at you. 

“Rest. You can sing my accolades when you awaken.” He told you gently while you felt a hand brush at your cheek and his gaze turn soft and fond.

You nod before you decided to turn over so that you were facing the Prince and nestled your forehead into his chest before you closed your eyes and knew nothing more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation (It was fun!) but sadly I've been super busy at work and hate it. So this chapter has been worked on for the past three days when I have time. I'm hoping to keep on a weekly update schedule with bonus chapters when I feel up to doing some. Not sure how long this thing is going to be. My muse has big plans. Hope you enjoyed my cuddly, giver Loki. Our reader will be giving some to him before you know it. :P
> 
> Also 4200 hits and 305 kudos! I love it! You can always send me some love in a comment. It really keeps us fanfiction writers in good spirits even if it's just gibberish. I love hearing from all of you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon tea gets a little tense.

Despite falling asleep in the solid embrace of Prince Loki you awoke in your rooms the next morning. Part of you wondered if it were all some sort of fanciful dream. It certainly had the air of one but the tackiness between your thighs and the dull throb of still fading arousal made everything more real for you. The Prince—Loki—had really put his fingers down there and used them to make you feel the most wonderful and overwhelming things. Somehow though the apprehension you felt at first had evaporated with your sleep and there was a hunger--not for food--but for something else and you were most eager to learn more about it. 

The happy feeling you awoke with followed you throughout the morning and when your mother called you in and handed you a missive with an ecstatic look on her face. You knew it was more of Loki’s work and took it eagerly but when you read the words on the page your mind knew only confusion. This was a lunch invitation for today but the script was wrong for Loki. It wasn’t until you had read the signed name three times that it finally slid into place. The All-Mother, Queen Frigga, had invited you for lunch at the palace. 

Your free and happy feeling evaporated much like smoke in the wind and you were instead filled with dread. It was one deep breath, then another and another to fight the feeling of apprehension,. You noticed that the parchment in your hands quivered and wondered why when you realized it was your hands trembling in a white grip. 

It was silly to fear meeting with the Queen. She had been very cordial and kind during your first meeting and that had not been your ideal meeting with her in the first place. It was unlikely she would do anything unkind in her eyes but there was something about this that seemed important. Perhaps to warn you not to reach too high just when things were starting to really pick up in pace. 

Your mother was droning on and you resisted the urge to tell her to be quiet while you placed the letter down and walked up to your room to choose an outfit for the occasion of luncheon with the Queen of Asgard. 

You arrived perfectly coiffed and dress in a modest purple gown that your mother had helped you choose. The guards at the gate looked surprised to find you here so early but let you pass regardless. Once you had reached the threshold of the open doors a petite girl introduced herself and explained that she would lead you to the Queen. You followed with little choice in the matter and when the servant opened the doors to a well-lit and beautiful room you had to take another deep breath to fight the panic when you spotted the Queen. She gave you a smile and rose from her seat just as you dropped into a curtsy, “Greetings, Your Majesty.” 

You were surprised to feel hands at your shoulders pulling you up and your gaze as well until you looked into affectionate eyes that reminded you much of her second son. “No need to bow and we shall do away with Majesty as well.” Your expression turned slack in surprise.

“What do you mean?” 

“The look on your face.” She gave a chuckle, “I merely wish for you to call me by my given name and I shall do the same.” 

You nodded dumbly and muttered your name to her. 

“Good. Now you must be hungry. It’s a light lunch I’m afraid I do not eat overmuch during the afternoon especially with so many feast days. There is tea as well if you have a taste for it.” The All-Mother led you to a chair across from hers at the small round table. 

“Thank you, Frigga.” You were confused as to why all of these royals decided it would be best for you to refer to them so familiarly. You sat down and waited until the Queen had done the same then plucked some small sandwiches from the middle tray and the servant poured you both some tea as well. You nodded when she asked for sweetener and dropped in a healthy amount with some milk. The first few minutes were spend in silence with the clink of tableware as you both partook of your meal. When the first course was finished Frigga dabbed at the sides of her mouth with a cloth and looked at you. 

“I did not think it would be Loki to settle down first.” 

You paused mid drink and nearly choked on your beverage. 

“That was poorly timed.” She watched as you recovered. 

“Quite.” You answer, “Settle down? The Prince has stated no intentions of settling down with me or anyone else.” You answer truthfully. 

“Oh, but you do not know him and he has calmed since you have come into his life. I believe I have discussed with you how unique my son is. He has never held anything back or denied himself what he wishes to have ever since he could articulate his wishes. He holds back with you and I still have not quite puzzled out why. So now I wish to know more about you.” 

“Me?” You ask dumbly.

“Yes. I know of your family line, of course and your parent’s name, your date of birth and at nearly 300 you are still quite young, but old enough to have a suitor or even perhaps a betrothed or husband yet I have found no evidence of either.” 

“Oh. Well I’ve never really been interested in finding a husband or even a wife as of yet. I’ve seen men who are fine of form but I’ve never been very interested in women.” You bit off a further reply and felt your cheeks warm. The Queen wouldn’t need to know about that!

“Are you interested in a family of your own?”

“Eventually. We live a long time and there is no reason to rush into anything unnecessarily.” 

“Quite true. My husband and I have been together a rather long time and hopefully longer still though we have no idea what the Norns have in store for us.” Queen Frigga took another sip of her tea. “I know that you enjoy reading, gardening, and dancing.” The last activity was uttered with a slight smirk and you reddened again. 

“I--.”

“No need to apologize again. We shall put it behind us.” 

“I must confess, Frigga there is not much more to me than meets the eye.”

“I can see that. A mother has to worry and wonder about the type of people her sons bring into their lives. There are those who would try to use them to climb higher in status or for revenge and I will do everything I can to protect them.” 

“Loki does not seem the type to be used.” Your reply was carelessly thought through as you had forgotten his moniker but the Queen seemed unconcerned with lack of decorum.

“Indeed. He is not. In fact he has broken more than one heart in his time.”

“Oh?” You tried to sound disinterested but failed.

“They were little more than dalliances in his younger days that lasted no longer than a few nights. He has earned his title of Silvertongue when he promised them the stars and forgot about them days later. We discussed such things after an incident that did not end as well as most of them had.” Queen Frigga winced in remembrance. “He limits himself now.” 

“Do you think I am a dalliance?”

“I have no idea in the way my son’s mind works. So far your…relationship... has exceeded any and all in his life save the ones forged by family. I think he is even planning something rather large to surprise you with.” The Queen smiled conspiratorially and leaned back in her chair.

“Truly?” You smiled shyly and you could feel your heart bubble up in excitement. 

“I can see why my son enjoys your company. You are so genuine and delightful and not to mention rather beautiful as well. Intelligent--.”

Before she could speak again there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the blonde head of the Crown Prince of Asgard. “Mother. I was told I could seek you here.” He looked from the Queen to you and he gave you a smile before sweeping into the room and giving you a courteous bow. “I did not know you would be with such fine company.” Blue eyes met yours accompanied by such a disarming grin and you couldn’t help the blush which bloomed on your cheeks at the scrutiny of the eldest Prince. 

“Thor.” Frigga gave a firm reprimand. “She is not for you.” 

“Why not?” The Prince looked at the Queen strangely. “Is she from another realm? She does not look Elfin.” He looked to you again then back at his mother. 

“No. But you are not to do anything untoward to this one.” 

“I will make no advances to her unless she wishes it.” He gave you another disarming smile and you couldn’t help but look at his form which to be fair was rather fine. Not as fine as Loki’s but still quite pleasing.

“No advances at all, Thor. She is for your brother. And though you two fight about nearly everything else you will not add women to the list of grievances your brother and you have with one another. I will not have it in my home.” Her tone brooked no argument and the Prince acquiesced with a bow of his head. 

“Yes, mother.” Her warning and his subsequent agreement did not stop Prince Thor when he took a knee in front of you and grasped your hand in his to place a kiss upon it. 

You would ask the Norns later why their timing is so poor when the door opened and a quite familiar voice emerged from it. “Brother, I was told that I could find---.” Loki trailed off as he came to a dead stop at the entrance to the room and his expression turned from amused to stoic. Your eyes widened and you jerked your hand back from Thor’s lips with a gasp as your chest filled with icy dread. The room was deadly quiet with all eyes looking toward one another. “—you here.” Loki finished. He took a deep breath and let it out from his nose as you watched his jaw clench. The joviality faded from his blue-green eyes and was replaced by a dark and dangerous look. One of rage and even possibly a hint of jealousy as his nostrils flared. You spied his long fingers curling into fists just before he turned on a heel and fled the room, taking the icy feeling of doom with him. 

“Now look what you’ve done.” Frigga sighed and placed a hand at her forehead. “What is it you wished, son?” 

“Ah. I…” He cleared his throat but before he could continue you interrupted. 

“May I be excused?” 

“Yes. I think that would be best.” Frigga nodded and you rose from your seat to flee the room. 

You weren’t sure why you decided to go to Loki’s rooms rather than to home where you knew you would be safe. The look in his eyes… You shivered with the memory. It had been like nothing you had seen before from him. 

His doors looked quite harmless and you weren’t even sure he was here but when you turned the knob to find it unlocked you breathed out in relief and opened the door to reveal chaos incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead. Well not physically. My soul and spirit are dead. I was about to leave my job when they offered to tack on quite a raise to make me stay and so I sold my soul for money. IVF costs serious dollars. I was almost free. Sigh. 
> 
> Anyway! I think I'm going to make Sundays my day to update The Summons. Summons Sundays. That's a lot of s's. There could be pop ups mid week depending on my muse but Sundays will be it. I hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger! Loki gets a little dark in the next chapter. Just a wee bit. He's a jealous boy after all. This chapter has more Frigga. I hope to see more of her coming in and out as we go on. I'm not sure about Odin yet.
> 
> Also. Almost 5k views! and 350 kudos! HOLY COW! I'm so excited you guys! Also comments are used to feed my dead soul. Apply liberally!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki throws his tantrum and we get a bit of fun pulled in.

Prince Loki’s usually immaculate room had been turned on its head. Books flung from the shelves littered the floor nearest the door and you even spotted some across the room, pages askew. You tamped down the feeling of horror at the sight of beloved books treated in such a manner. The table and chairs in the reading nook were also flipped and toppled over and the rugs bunched and crooked. The only piece of furniture or decoration that was untouched was the new couch in front of the fire. 

You carefully picked through the mess along the floor in measured steps as you tried to figure out where Loki could be. There was one door he hadn’t shown you yet and you almost headed that way when you heard a crash from the door to his bedroom. 

Your feet had taken you to the doors before you had completely processed the noise and you were about to knock when you decided that just opening the door would perhaps be better. 

The sight that greeted you was even more startling as you found more clutter and overturned furniture but instead of books clothing now littered this floor. Brilliant greens and golds mixed in with furs and leather and you were astounded at the beauty of each. The man in question stood in the epicenter of the chaos with fists clenched while you watched his back tense while his shoulders rose and fell with each deep breath. There was a thickness to the air that caused the fine hairs on your arm to stand on end and you realized it must be his seidr though you hadn’t much experience with such things. You could hear him muttering but couldn’t make out the words as he shifted angrily from foot to foot. His immaculate hair also set in disarray made you pause at the entryway as you shifted in nervousness from foot to foot. You had only ever dealt with his playful side before and this anger that came from him in waves put you on your guard. 

You were about to speak to try to catch his attention when he turned around, clearly about to go and destroy something else in his rage when he caught sight of you and paused. Cool blue-green eyes roved over your form and you watched as his lips thinned and something in his jaw ticked before he came for you in a rush of strides and you backed up as soon as you realized that he had started to move which was far too late for any kind of real retreat. 

So ungraceful were your steps that you tripped over a fallen book in your haste and would have hit the floor rather embarrassingly if Loki had not caught your arm in his firm grip. He hauled you back upright and you realized that he was rather close now and now he was far too close, far too much of that pressure, that energy was concentrated and pressing into your body. The closed off look hadn’t left his visage and that only made you more nervous. Why did you decide to come here now? 

“High—Loki. Are you well?” You managed to get out if a little strangled. The place at his brow in between his eyes crinkled slightly as if confused by your words. He didn’t answer save to turn you around and look behind you before crowding you backward until your back hit a flat and solid surface. He loomed over you with that unreadable expression before placing his palms on the wall on either side of your head. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” His words were measured and you could feel his restraint in each syllable. 

“I…You…” You started up in a stutter as he continued to stare at you unnervingly.

“Little one. I have very little patience at the moment and I suggest you speak quickly.” 

“I wanted to see you. You fled the room rather quickly and it seemed as if you were upset.” You ventured in a small voice and you watched the corner of his mouth twitch but not with amusement. 

“It did seem that way, yes. To find you having luncheon with my mother and my brother on bent knee placing a kiss to that soft, delicate hand of yours and staring at you with those honest blue eyes with that blonde head that no woman in her right mind can ignore. Why would that upset me?” His words were flippant but there was more. You realized it slowly as his body language changed and he grew less rigid, less sure and almost…uncertain. His confidence that he walked around with had broken open and you found yourself reaching up to place your palm on his cheek with a smile. 

“Did it bother you so for me to sit with your mother?”

“No.” He admitted and shifted slightly while leaning his cheek into your caress. “That did not bother me. My mother is free to see to you at her will. I merely did not know about it beforehand.” He was beginning to relax now but you knew your next question would not be received well. 

“Was it Prince Thor, then?” 

You were correct and his gaze hardened along with his posture while he pulled his cheek back from your hand, “Why would he bother me?” 

“You should know that your mother warned him away. She would not have the two of you fight over me though I don’t know why you would I’m really not that interesting.” 

“He would take you because you were mine. He always has. He was first and so he is afforded some entitlement he believes. My victories are something he often takes as his own though the sting from that has faded with time. He is brutish and crass, thinking with nothing more than his hammer most of the time and one day he will come to regret it.” Loki’s blinked and looked down at you with surprise as if he did not mean for you to hear the words he had spoken aloud with some spite sprinkled in. 

“Are you jealous of him?”

“Jealous? Jealousy can mean many things. Do I covet the crown, his station, his fame and fortune? Surprisingly enough, no. I have my own fortune, my own power, and my own possessions and station. I have no desire to wear the crown or sit on the throne. There is too much ceremony and restriction to ruling this place. I value my freedom more than power and so I will have to contend myself with whatever scraps are to be thrown my way in that regard.” He sounded bored now though the discontented look in his eyes did not fade. 

“But you are a formidable warrior. I have seen you in the arena and I have heard of the grand things you have done with your brother.” You offered, “You are magnificent to watch. The way you move is so graceful it is more like a dance than a battle.”

Loki tilted his head to the side slightly while he regarded you. “You watch the games and tournaments in the arena? I would not have guessed you even to be interested in such things.”

“Everyone does.” You answer truthfully. And if you were to be even more truthful you enjoyed them only when he was present and ever since you were small. 

“Why did you come here?” He lifted a hand from the wall to touch the warm flesh of your neck and let his cool finger drift along the side then slide down to the hollow of your throat and end where the dress protected your chest and let it drop back down to rest on your hip. The displeasure of his gaze had now faded somewhat and he now looked vaguely curious. 

“I was worried about you and I wanted to be sure you were well.” You swallowed your nervousness once again and lifted your hand to rest it behind his head. The softness of his hair surprised you again and you pulled him downward. He offered little resistance to your advance and let his lips meet yours and a small shudder passed through him. You were about to break off the kiss to ask him if he was alright when his other arm locked around your back at the waist and he pressed you tighter against the wall, the kiss changing from sweet and soft to warm passion. The press and release between his mouth and yours brought forth that slow warmth in your belly and you reached around to grasp at the shoulder of his shirt to pull at him. Closer. You needed closer. 

Your stomach suddenly dropped out from your belly as your world spun and shifted. One moment you were pressed against the hard wall and the next you were being pressed horizontally into a softer surface. The light dancing in your periphery led you to notice that it was the couch you now occupied. Loki’s body was not quite touching yours and one arm rested near your head and the other nearer your waist. Your thighs parted automatically to welcome his hips and legs to rest between them. His chest expanded and collapsed with a small sound as you trailed a hand down his shoulder across the side of his back then back up. 

You gave a disappointed sound as he broke off the kiss to press his lips against your neck and he seemed to lean further off of you onto his arm closest the back of the couch to move his other hand over your side. His heavy palm pressed up over your ribs to the soft flesh of your breast and he manipulated the tissue expertly as he had before making your body shift restlessly and your hips arch up against nothing while he seemed on a mission to make you mad with the wanting. 

After a time, when your thighs were pressed together and shifting to possibly relieve the ache and your breasts were sensitive and heavy with his attentions his hand moved down your belly to gather up your skirts to expose you to his hands and he wasted no time delving past your underthings. Your keen was loud in your ears while his expert fingers found that place, that nub of flesh and after delving past to gather up the copious amount of moisture from your swollen folds he pressed again with two fingers on either side. The pressure was different, more potent than your first time and you writhed and gasped his name in broken syllables as he drove your body to that euphoria you so enjoyed. You wanted him to stop a little bit. To slow down but he seemed single minded as he drove you higher and higher until your thighs clamped around his hand and you screamed while you arched up and shook with the intensity of his ministrations and even after your climax when you thought he would stop or slow down. As it turned out he did neither and only changed his angle as he pressed you onward, panting in your ear and whispering about how beautiful you were amongst other things. The words made you blush but you couldn’t tell from the waves of heat pulsing through your body. You clung to him and could feel the press of his groin through his clothes while he shifted against your hip and leg. Even through the haze of pleasure you experienced and continued to experience you tried to reach for his hardness and he pulled his hand from between your thighs to pull your hand away and pin it above you. “No.” He commanded before continuing to drive you to whatever number of orgasm you were on. Third. Fourth? Your wrist was wet and the moisture was rapidly cooling on your skin but it was only for a moment that you noticed before the next orgasm overtook you. 

He seemed to slow down after that, nudging you gently on through it before he finally stopped. You were both breathing harshly now and you couldn’t stop the small aftershocks from your multiple climaxes. He pulled you close to him and you sank into his tender embrace as he stroked your back and kissed the top of your head. 

“Perhaps I should worry about you more often?” You mumble cheekily and he gave a rich, happy laugh in response before pulling you tighter to him. 

“Perhaps.” He didn’t stop stroking your back for some time and you looked up to find that his gaze had returned to that softness that made your heart warm and sing with something stronger than happiness.

“Or perhaps encounter your brother more often.” You ventured in a cautious playful way.

He gave a rumble of discontent and pulled you even closer. “I think not.” 

“This encounter was not my intention when I came to find you.” You murmured to him. 

“I know. But things often do not turn out as intended.” For a moment you thought he might be speaking of something else.

“I will not complain overmuch about it.” 

“I would be quite wounded if you did.” He paused and took a breath as if steeling himself for or against something, “And you are quite interesting. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. I would not have taken an interest in you if you were boring, little one.” 

“And you are just as important as your brother and there is no reason at all to be jealous of him. At least not with me. I’m not even sure if he knows what a book is. How would we get along?” 

He gave a rough chuckle and used his only free hand to bring your chin up to meet his gaze again. “Poorly.” His eyes glowed with warmth and he gave you a small, cautious smile once more. “I think I shall keep you.” 

“Keep me? I’m a possession then?”

“Yes. Mine.” He spoke so matter-of-factly that you could only blink a few times before finding the ability to speak.

“What an honor.” Your voice was damp with sarcasm and the next utterance out of your mouth was a squeal as his fingers shot to your sides and tickled you mercilessly until you were a writhing shrieking ball of laughter. 

“That’s for your cheek and I shall do it again if you cross me.” He was smiling broadly now, his anger long forgotten. 

“I shall try not to do so again, Prince Loki.” You had no idea from where your banter came from but you felt so light and free and safe entangled with him on the couch. 

“We shall see.” He stroked along the back of your head and down your back a few times before heaving a sigh, “But as much as I desire it we cannot lie here the whole day.” 

“Why not?” You were quite comfortable here. 

“When I went to see my brother I did so for a reason and father will be quite displeased should I not achieve his wishes.” 

“Oh.” You sighed. “Will you be gone long?” 

“I certainly hope not. It would dishearten me greatly to be parted for you for long. How else will I sleep at night without your dulcet tones to lull me to bed with a story?” 

“Silvertongue indeed.” You murmur mostly to yourself, “I will miss you.” That was louder.

“Good.” He kissed the top of your head before urging you off of him to sit up. If he had noticed your mutterings he did not comment on it. You notice with a little disappointment that his excitement seems to have abated as you embraced on the couch. “Now, go home and wait for me to return.” You rose but before you could walk more than a pace he had grasped your hand and pulled you back to give you a thorough and breathless kiss that made you dizzy and weak kneed. His satisfied smirk as he left your side only furthered your weakness as you watched him walk away and that was satisfying all on its own. 

Your carnal thoughts mortified you and the blush you wore until you stepped out of the castle and boarded the self-driven carriage all the way home. You would miss him you realized in something like shock, but not quite so intense and so you fled inside the house away from your feelings and the man who evoked them so skillfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 405 Kudos. 5.6k views! Thank you so much! And thanks for the comments this last chapter. It's really brought my muse up as you can probably tell! And it's a bit early but it's Sunday somewhere by now!
> 
> Now this chapter is more sugary sweet fluff and the next chapter will still be a bit light. But the angst train will be around soon. After all it can't all be roses and happiness all the time. :) 
> 
> Also. This chapter ended up differently than how I first imagined it. I had a plan. And then it went some other direction but that's writing for you. The first plan involved more wall time and Loki being more aggressive. It just didn't seem to match for some reason and so here I came. Teehee. I hope you guys are having a good week and I'll see you next Sunday!
> 
> Also. Don't worry. Our sweet prince will be getting some affection from his little one very soon. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime visitor and Loki finds himself on the receiving end of things.

Every absence was a chance to think, or so you told yourself when the seventh day approached. You missed the sound of Loki’s voice, the gentle touch of his hands on your cheek and other places. You missed the way his eyes softened when things were going particularly well and even his misplaced jealousy. It wasn’t as if you had nothing at all to do. Your gardening took up a fair bit of time but also you were trying your hand at something different, studying for a test that might determine your ability to make a future for yourself and Loki’s presence would distract you. You studied from noon until dinner and collapsed into bed without a second thought. 

You opened your eyes to a strange sensation and once you figured out what it was you squealed in alarm and tried to shove whoever was pressing up against you away. A growl answered your struggles and you felt your body being flipped over and a cool hand wrap around your wrists as you tried to free yourself. 

“I should be offended that you would forget me so quickly, little one.” He rumbled next to your ear and you nearly instantly relaxed, but with your vision obscured and mobility limited you struggled to see him. 

“When a strange form awakens me with his hand places it should not be should I not struggle?” You huffed out and turned your head away from him to get some air. The hand that had been drawing patterns on your thigh moved up to your head and pulled your loose hair from your face to place it where it wouldn’t be in his way, then continued to stroke your scalp and down the length of it. 

“I suppose that might soothe my wounded pride somewhat. You really do have magnificently soft locks.” 

You closed your eyes to the relaxing motions and settled into the mattress of your bed, “Thank you. Are you going to let me up to look at you now?”

“No.” He stroked down your back and the thin dress you wore to bed. He did not linger long on the muscle and bone of your spine and instead drifted further down to your buttocks. His hand on the flesh and muscle there was strange but not unwelcome. Palm strokes, then soft grasps travelled straight down to your core and kindled the now familiar warmth between your thighs. He seemed in no hurry now that he played, pressed and stroked and you found your breaths coming faster now and your body shifted restlessly as much as it could until his hand left your buttock and stroked the back of your thigh. That was a sensitive spot and you inhaled sharply through your teeth when a bolt of sensation jolted you pleasantly. His fingertips danced in circles on the flesh of your upper thigh and ascended with each pass until they touched your underthings and delved downward to press against the front of your mound with two fingers and rubbed in circles. You buried your face into the pillow now and bit down onto it to stifle your moans as he expertly guided you to your climax again and just as you were about to crest the top--. Your eyes flew open and you gave bleary gasp and your core throbbed as if he had really been touching you there. 

You blinked against the darkness and the hot flush of your skin, the sweat of your brow and the thundering of your heartbeat as you stared up at the ceiling of your room and sighed. You must be quite tired to have dreamed so vividly you could have sworn he was in the room with you. In fact, so absorbed in your own mind you did not notice the figure sitting in the chair in the dark until he cleared his throat and you jolted up in bed in alarm. 

“Peace, little one.” Loki’s musical voice drifted across the space to your bed. “You looked so very…peaceful dreaming and I was loathe to wake you. I hope I did not frighten you.” You spotted the white of his teeth in the darkness of your room only lit by the nightlights of the city. 

“Liar.” You huff. “If you did not wish to frighten me you would have come in the daylight and not spy on me in my room as a deviant would.” 

“Possibly. But I would miss the lovely sounds that you make when you sleep. It certainly must have been rather entertaining, your dream.” He smiled again and you could even spot that glint of mischief there. 

He could not have been in your dreams, could he? There was little to accuse him of now though you wanted to. If your parents found the two of you the rumors would get far too out of hand. As it were they were already roaming through to your neighbors despite your discretion. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“Watching you sleep. I thought that to be rather obvious.” 

“But why? You have never come into my home. How did you find my room?”

“Rather easily. And I have just arrived from a trip to Alfheim and I wished to look upon my little one before I sleep. Is that so terrible?” 

“Alfhiem? What were you doing there?” 

Loki sighed, bored, “Preparation for Thor’s coronation. He has to go to each of the nine realms on a peacekeeping mission. Or rather, just seven really. Midguard is not the place it used to be. It was all rather tedious. I missed you.” He pouted and you gave a sigh. 

“That chair is hardly comfortable. If you wish it you could sit upon my bed for a short while.” You offered it innocently but he gave a soft chuckle. 

“Inviting me to your bed then? You haven’t even been in mine. How very forward of you.” 

You couldn’t help the blush and stammer as you clenched your sheets between your fingers to rub them anxiously, “That—That is not what I meant.” 

“So pretty when you blush, little one.” Loki smiled again and cocked his head to look at her. “You have scarcely left my mind in these past few days. I couldn’t eat, sleep, or breathe without your image in my thoughts, the memory of how very soft your body is, and the way that I want you.” His accent thickened as he spoke and a fresh surge of warmth bubbled up from your lower belly.

“Oh.” You were not nearly as skilled with your words as your bedroom guest and you pulled the sheet a little tighter as he rose in a dark shadow to glide over to the side of your bed. 

“Oh, indeed.” You did not move as he lifted his hand to stroke a finger over your cheek. “Would you wish to continue our lessons from last we lay eyes on one another?” 

At first you weren’t sure what he meant, but as you stared into his eyes you noticed the gleam of _hunger_ there and suddenly it was clear, “Here?” You asked, stupidly, incredulously as you tore your gaze away to glance around your paltry room. At least paltry compared to the splendor of the palace. 

“Here. There. Anywhere, little one.” He added a second finger to stroke your cheek, then down the dip of your chin and across the pulse point that jumped erratically under his touch. 

You nod, dumbly in his grasp and he gives you another bright smile, “Very well.” 

More quickly than you could react he grasped your upper arm and hauled you forward while he spun and somehow you were straddling his lap on the edge of your bed. The gasp you gave when you felt him against the thin layer of your nightdress echoed in the dark room and you threw your hand over your mouth. “Hold onto me.” He commanded and you grasped the cloth and leather of his shirt as he hauled his body back against your headboard, jolting his hardness into your core until settling comfortably into the bed. You were still on top of him and had no idea what he wanted from you. 

At the risk of sounding foolish you asked, “What do I do? What would you wish from me?” 

“A great deal, little one. For now we shall start with a kiss.” You waited for him to initiate as he had before but when he did not move but instead looked at you with glimmering expectation you realized he wanted you to begin and you felt shy but moved in slowly and tilted your head a bit until his soft lips met yours. The kiss was leisure, gentle and uncertain but he did not scold or correct you and instead let you find your footing. It was a push and pull and a rhythm from which you could quicken or slow and so you danced a while and in time placed your hand on his chest to steady yourself while he wrapped a palm across your hip and the other to rest on the back of your neck and upper back. It took some time before you realized that the retreat and advance above also occurred below and you pulled back to look at your bedmate. A bit of color adorned his cheeks and his pupils were unfocused, lips parted in a way that made him look more handsome than before. You liked this and you wanted more. 

You knew from books and the talk of other women that it was easy to please a man and you knew that Loki had not been pleased by you yet and so you reached a shaky hand down to palm the front of his trousers under your dress and he let out a short huff before grabbing your hand to still your movements, “Let’s not be too hasty, little one. While I very much wish for you to continue we shouldn’t end our night so very soon.” He grinned and placed your hand on his chest. 

“What if I do something you don’t enjoy?” 

“There is very little that I do not find enjoyable, but I shall make you aware of any missteps. For now, all I wish is for your soft hands and supple lips to find themselves on my body.”

You nod and descend once more while trying to think through your memories on actions Loki took to wring pleasure from your body. It was mostly a blur now that your blood rushed through your veins and left you grasping for a solid thought. 

Your neck was sensitive. You thought back to the kisses and soft bites the Prince had bestowed upon you and so you broke from his lips to trail your mouth down to the edge of his jaw and set your teeth over his pulse. You felt the artery there throb and pulse and he jerked in response as your teeth set down in a soft bite and released. You broke off to apologize and found an expression of surprise and deeper hunger as he regarded you. “Was that--?” 

“I do not recall asking you to stop.” That darkness of command in his tone had you dipping down again to lay kisses and bites on the pale corded muscle of his neck. You noticed that his grip on your hip relaxed and tightened in response to every new motion you made. You dipped down to the bridge of his shoulder and neck and found your way blocked by his clothing. Lifting your gaze and body up you placed another kiss to his lips and you spotted a flash of green before your palm now pressed against cool, firm flesh. You drew back with a surprised noise and surveyed the rich expanse of new skin available to you and gave him a coy grin before scooting your body down to straddle his thighs while your palms stroked up and down his muscled chest and abdomen. The flesh and muscle jumped erratically under your fingertips when you ghosted them down his side so you did it again and looked to his face to confirm your suspicion. Another time you would have to explore that particular fact about him in more detail. 

He watched you in passive curiosity with half lidded eyes and you noted the otherworldly glow seeming to emanate from their depths. You were feeling rather bold with the powerful Prince at your mercy and so you descended to press your mouth over his collarbones in smooth motions. From there you ascended to press more kisses to one shoulder, then the other while your hands stroked idly at his flesh. 

Satisfied with your work so far you surveyed his chest in the shadowed lights and your hand touched down on his pectoral muscles and your fingertips stroked along the fine hairs between them before you grew curious. With a blush you remembered his hands stroking and kneading your breasts before he pulled and rolled your nipples through his fingers. Perhaps his worked the same way. 

His reaction surprised you even though you were prepared for it. You pinched the pink flesh of it between a thumb and forefinger and he bucked his hips up while he twisted his body and let out a growl and so you did it again. His heart beat faster now. The hand that rested over the middle of his chest attested to that and his breaths came more quickly now. His eyes didn’t leave your face as you played and his half parted lips began to release little sounds seemingly against his will as you switched over to the other side to play while you dropped back down to kiss and bite at his neck. 

Despite the fact that Loki had scarcely touched you your lower belly was clenching and the space between your thighs hot and moist. 

He grasped your hand now, the one still toying with his chest and pulled it away, “No more of that now.” Breathless and pupils blow wide is how you regarded him as he pulled your hand southward. “Other needs are more pressing.” He placed your hand to his groin and you could feel his hardness as your palm and fingers encircled whatever part it could. How could such a monstrous thing fit inside of a woman without pain? Your fingers barely curled around him as you rolled the unknown hardness around your grasp. There wasn’t much you could do over his clothing but neither did you wish to come face to face with that part of him just yet either. 

Loki solved that problem for you when he pushed you gently off of him to sit at his side then hauled your blanket over his hips. His fingers worked under the blanket as he unfastened his trousers then pulled his hands up over his head to grasp the headboard of your bed loosely as if to ground himself. It brought the lines of his body taut and your hungry gaze roamed over him and he gave you a smug look. “Are you pleased with what you see then, little one? You look as if you intend on eating me alive.” 

You took your eyes off of him and blushed but when you felt a hand on your chin you did not fight as he brought you your face back to look, “Never hide your desires from me. I quite enjoy your gaze on my form. And I thought perhaps I would spare your sensibilities for now though I believe you will continue to be an apt student.” 

You nod and reach under the blanket as he draws his body up. Your fingers are slow as you creep toward him and give a start when your fingers brush flesh and muscle. It takes a few moments to learn that what you have found is most likely his thigh from the girth and lines of the appendage. You trace delicate patterns on the outer edge and move ever so slowly to the inner portion of his thigh where something in the general area is tenting up your blankets rather conspicuously. You could feel the muscle twitch under your fingertips and you drew your hand up and around to the line where his groin and legs met, then up and across where the last of his abdominal muscles tensed and relaxed. When your hand met with the thin line of hair just under his belly button you took a deep breath and with only a slight tremor you followed the line into a thicker patch of hair when the side of your hand bumped into your goal. Another gulp of air and you lifted your hand and gently reached with fingertips to brush up along the front of his shaft. The skin there was soft, surprisingly so and when you reached the tip you found an odd texture, or rather a strange bump that ended a fingertip or so before the very apex of him. Your timid touches were starting to make him impatient you noticed as he shifted and out of the corner of your eye he had to take several deep breaths and adjust his grip possibly to keep himself from grabbing at you. 

The gesture was well appreciated and so you decided to stop with the light caresses even though you enjoyed stroking him like this and wrapped your hand around him fully. A half choked, but quiet noise came from above you and his shaft was pushed a bit along your grip as he gained his control back. Not one for patience he glared down at you until you moved up and down once while looking at him directly. He gave a nod in response to your unasked question and so you did it again. The skin was dry but by the fourth or fifth ascent some moisture had collected at the tip of him and so you used it to help speed your movements along. His breathing and shifting let you know that he was at least enjoying himself. The ominous creaking of your bed as he pulled the wooden frame gave you some worry but after a time you were starting to tire, “What do I do?” You asked, half breathless in a rasp. 

“Tighten your grip.” Sweat gleamed in a thin sheet along his brow and upper chest and his eyes were slightly unfocused, pupils wide and his nostrils flared in a delicate way with each breath in. So you did and watched as his eyes fluttered so you collected more moisture to speed your way. It was leaking down your fingers now and you could tell something was building up from the way that his body had begun to tense. “Faster.” This command echoed quietly in the room as he thrust his hips up carefully and so you went faster and he gave a groan and panted thickly as he roughly thrust into your grasp. It caused you to accidentally twist your grip along the tip of him and he gave a louder groan. You did it again and felt his thighs shake and quiver as he began to lose rhythm. The wood groaned louder as he began to twist and moan with sweat beading and falling off of his frame with each thrash. One, two, then three and he arched up and gave a half choked cry as his length thickened in your hand then pulsed as your hand was covered with yet more fluid in short bursts. You kept moving until he stopped, tired and relaxed and buried in your bed. He released the bedframe and you noticed indentions in the wood from where his hands were but you felt powerful and oddly accomplished as you looked down at the sated mess that Prince Loki was. 

He was still a bit unfocused as he reached for you and panted lightly while he pulled you down to press against him in your bed. He placed soft, sweet kisses along your neck, cheeks, lips and wherever else he could reach. 

“Did…Was it…?” You began in a stammer, embarrassed but still feeling rather happy. 

“It’s been a long while since I have gained release at the hands of another. I was unaware that such abstinence would prove--.” He paused and took a deep breath after closing his eyes, “You did well.” He finished and you had the idea that he perhaps was too lazy at the moment to come up with all those flowery words you were so used to hear spilling from those beautiful lips of his. 

“I’m glad.” You snuggle up closer to him as you watch the green mist-like power of his coalesce and clothe him once more. You stole a look up at him to find his half lidded eyes gazing down at you with tender tranquility. “I think I shall keep you as well.” 

“Hmmph.” He snorted and relaxed as you both fell into a rather peaceful slumber, at least, for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look. I managed to get it done. But I didn't get a chance to reread it more than once. Someone wanted more Loki love and here is what you shall have. Right now. The Plan is to have no more smut for at least another chapter or so. But we shall see how long The Plan lasts. :) See you all next Sunday! 
> 
> 6.4k hits, 464 kudos and way more comments than I'm used to getting! Yay! It always makes me so pumped to get the next chapter out for you guys when I know you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a boat ride, and Loki is all caught up in his 'feelings'. He hates it.

You awoke the next day late, but well rested and wondering if perhaps last night had been some sort of dream within a dream. A very real dream you granted. You could still feel the coolness and softness of his skin and the way his manhood had felt in your grip. A fresh blush rose up onto your cheeks despite no one else being around to chastise you for your thoughts. You rose from bed and almost missed the thin but long box resting on your dresser with a note attached that merely held the letter ‘L’ in his flowery script. You snatched it from its resting place and darted back to bed gleefully before unlacing the green ribbon that held the black box closed. It floated to the floor and you pulled the lid from the box and released a soft gasp at what it held.

A flower rested delicately against silk. You knew exactly what it was from the books on botany you had read extensively over the years. It resembled a Midgardian rose to the untrained eye but it was a Faebloom. The green stem with thorns glittered up to the white petals which when gazing at it directly remained white but as you turned from it they changed colors. This one was both white and gold and you caressed it with a gentle hand before thinking quickly about placing it in water and a preserving and nourishing solution before it started to die. After covering it back up you nearly flew down the stairs into your home and past the startled exclamations of your mother before running into the storage house. You found what you were looking for rather quickly before racing back up to tend to your new flower. 

After placing it where it would receive plenty of sun in a glittering green vase you sat down to watch it. The adrenaline from your worry began to dissipate and you were able to better process the fact that Loki had brought you a gift from Alfhiem. One that he knew would have meaning for you without you really telling him so. No matter if you were a botanist or not the flower would have been beautiful. He could have given you jewels, dresses, or any manner of other presents but he chose a simple flower. It brought you such joy and you couldn’t help the warmth in your chest or the smile that refused to fade throughout the day. You were mildly disappointed that he had not given you leave to go to the castle but you weren’t sure if you now needed a summons to do so. It was all so confusing. 

The rose might have been considered a courting gift but no proclamation to that intention had been announced, nor permission given by your parents. At this stage how exactly would they go backwards? Everything was muddled in a way that was not easily tidied but you tried not to think too much into it and merely bounced along through the garden, and took a walk through the city. Your walk earned you some strange looks and even then you decided to ignore them. They would think what they wished and you would know the truth of it. By the time you returned to your home and ate dinner you were exhausted and made your way slowly up to your room. You glanced once more at your rose, now golden instead of white in the light of the stars. You stroked it with a fingertip before nearly collapsing into bed and drifting off to sleep and dreamed of your Prince. 

The next morning the letter came early and your mother handed it over without a word but in her eyes dwelled some sort of expectancy. You knew why and still could not give her more than a uncertain shrug. This… relationship between you had been going on long enough that there would be more questions now than you had answers for and so you took your letter up and unfolded it carefully. 

Your eyes followed the words fully once, then twice, and a third time just to be sure of what was written there. He wanted you to come to the ship docks where the skiffs were located and wanted you to be there after lunch. That gave you little time to ready yourself for whatever he had planned. Would a dress be appropriate or should you dig out your trousers and shirts for an excursion? You settled on a mixture of the two. There were a few dresses that were made to be worn with some calf length slim trousers that you hadn’t word in ages and weren’t sure why you had purchased them in the first place. Now you were grateful for them despite the questions that would arise from your altered attire. Would he like it? You felt self-conscious as you sat in front of your mirror and brushed out your hair before braiding it and piling it atop your head to keep it from getting in the way. You supposed if he did not like it he would tell you so but you decided to keep the blue tunic and black pants the way they were before taking a small lunch and beginning your trek to the skiff docks. 

You gathered more than one look as you walked and snacked and reached your destination with little difficulty aside from a bit of tiredness. Loki was dressed rather casually in a green and gold tunic of his own with black pants to match. You wondered now if he had any other colors in his closet than those three. 

He did not see you approach at first as his gaze was elsewhere but as you neared he turned and his eyes landed on you. Even from a distance you could see his surprise as his eyes widened and his mouth quirked in a grin. He strode towards you slowly and when he drew closer he grinned, “I was not aware that a lady of Asgard wore such clothing.” Mirth seeped into his tone as he appraised you now. His gaze drifted rather obviously from your hair to your feet and you blushed. 

“Does it please you, Highness?” His name nearly spilled from her lips but that would be a rather large breech of propriety here where there were so many to witness. 

His brow furrowed in annoyance at her address of him but he recovered, “The colors are not what I would have chosen but it fits your form rather well I think.” 

“Thank you. What are we doing here, Highness?” 

“Ah. Yes. Come here, little one. I shall show you.” He held out his hand for her to take and pulled her gently toward the dock. They passed by all manner of skiffs ready for transport or war and you had always admired the craft from afar as they patrolled the city and outlying countryside. You were too absorbed in admiration that you did not notice you had stopped until Loki placed cool fingers on your chin to pull your attention back to him. 

You started and opened your mouth to apologize when he gave you a sharp look and tugged you forward to look at a marvelous skiff at his back. The bright gold of it shimmered beautifully in the noon light and you took a step forward of your own accord to examine it further and noticed that it had carvings the other skiffs did not. Runes, the twisting bodies of snakes, a wolf with a glimmering emerald eye and other things you could not name adorned the metal and you could not help the feeling of admiration and wonder for such a work of art. The deck was dark, nearly black and the sails along the sides shimmering green and gold. 

“What do you think, little one?” Loki whispered so closely in your ear that you started with a squeak and turned to face him in a move that could scarcely be considered graceful. You found the prince’s expression soft and expectant and you quite liked it. 

“It’s magnificent. Not more so than its owner but still a beautiful machine all the same.” 

The softness reached his eyes now and he gave a smile at the compliment and seemed to stand just a little taller as he leapt into the skiff gracefully. “I suppose I should have known that you would puzzle out who this belonged to.” He ran his hand along the side of it. 

“How long have you possessed it?” 

“It was a gift from my parents for my 100th birthday. My brother received one as well but his has long been destroyed. I do not usually have much cause to use mine and so it has remained here and is rather well maintained. Have you much experience with our Skiffs?” 

You shook your head, “I’ve often wondered what it might be like to ride in one. I see them floating above the city. It looks so freeing.” You spoke wistfully and with a longing glance but it made little sense as you were a little afraid of heights. 

This seemed to utterly delight him and he bounced on his heels a moment before offering you a hand, “Come then, little one and I shall take you sailing.” 

You stared at his hand uncertainly but took it all the same. A certain apprehension filled you when your feet stood solidly on the deck and you held tightly to the side while Loki flipped on the controls. You felt the ship rumble to life and your grip tightened as your heart leapt into your throat. You glanced back at Loki who had the lever in hand and lifted it slightly to bring the ship away from the dock. The entrance opened up to the open water in Asgard and he eased the ship forward. 

“I shall warn you I have not piloted this in quite some time so there may be a few more bumps than would be usual.” 

_Oh Norns._ Your look of worry only prompted a cheeky grin when you drifted out of the docks onto the open water. It wasn’t quite so terrible you surmised as you were close to water and even as your speed picked up much of your apprehension faded away and you gazed down at the clear water racing past and reached down to let your fingers dip into it. 

You were scarcely prepared when the craft jolted. You gave a scream and felt yourself falling when you felt the back of your tunic bunch up and you were jerked back into a firm body. 

As soon as you could speak, rather, when your heart had started again you glanced up at Loki who looked guilty, but not in a repentant way. No. He had his eyes to front but you could see the set of his cheeks as if he were holding back laughter and you caught that glint of mischief in his gaze. “What was that about?” You hissed. 

“Apologies. I did say that I was a bit out of practice.” He drawled out while he winked at you in fine amusement.

“You did that on purpose. I could have fallen in.” Your tone still held irritation but your ire cooled more quickly than you wished it to as you watched him. It was his face. How could you be angry with it for long? 

“It was merely a bit of fun and I did not let you fall. It wouldn’t do to end our fun quite so soon.” 

“Hmmmph.” You groused but leaned into his side as he gently glided over the water. You could feel the wind as it flowed across your skin and you could almost imagine what it would be like to fly. 

Loki released you a moment to place both hands on the lever, “You may wish to hold onto something more secure.” 

You couldn’t ask why because he had lifted the lever and the skiff sailed upward into the air. You gave another short squeal and clung to the side. The sudden change was dizzying and you felt a little nauseated but Loki seemed to greatly enjoy the shift. His grin was bright and wild and the wind whipped around his clothing and hair and they both flew askew. 

Your ascent did not slow until you were high above Asgard and that’s when he moved the lever again and eased the skiff into a steadier path. He glanced back at you, “Come now. That was hardly terrifying.”

“It was so.” You argued as you tried to relax your grip. “Not all of us are death defying madcaps.”

“Madcap am I? Should I demonstrate how much of a madcap I could be?” It was playful threat and one that you had no wish to test at the moment. 

“No.” Your reply was firm and he pouted before he took one hand from the lever and offered it to you.

You took it and moved stiffly over to him and took in your surroundings.

The way the icy peaks rose up into the clouds, the low valleys where the trees shone like small lakes of green and the larger forests in the middle where you could see even seem some of the animals as they roamed. The air was cooler up here and you shivered but took another few steps to gaze further around your vantage point. The natural beauty of the nature of your home stole your breath and you looked back toward Asgard. 

You spotted the golden castle reaching past the clouds, the shimmering buildings and small people as they bustled about, the way the rainbow bridge glittered in the light of day and the Bifrost at the end of it just before the abyss. The water you had just nearly fallen into glittered as well like precious blue gems. Upward you glanced then to find the yawning blackness of space and the stars that glittered dimly in the light. 

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered breathlessly. 

“It is.” Loki spoke softly but when you turned to look at him he was not watching the mountains, the great golden city, or the rainbow bridge. He was staring at you with a soft sort of awe. 

You blushed and looked away, “I’m not what you are to be watching.” 

“On the contrary little one, you are exactly what I wish to gaze upon. I have seen my home from the ground and the air many times and it has never held my attention as you have.” 

“Why did you bring me here then?” You were genuinely curious now and turned your full attention back to him. 

“I…do not know.” His brow furrowed again and he seemed genuinely at a loss. The man who had a word and a plan for everything and here he stood unable to tell you why he brought you here. “I suppose in a boyish, foolish way I wished to give you the same joy that I felt when I took my first ride in a skiff. I did not think you had been in one before. Most who are not soldiers have not.” 

“The view is breathtaking and I don’t think I’ve ever felt quite so full of freedom and fear at the same time. However the Faebloom was gift enough.” 

“The flower I stumbled upon by accident. It is hardly a worthy gift.” Loki replied softly. 

“It was perfect.”

That adorably confused look once again graced his features, “Perfect? Hardly. It is merely a flower. I wish to adorn you with jewels and fabrics that would make others weep with envy.” 

“I don’t want jewels, silks, gold or silver. I need none of it to make my life any better than it is now. The flower which you dismiss embodies what I enjoy doing and to me it’s more precious than the largest or most valuable gemstones. You would not have to give me anything in truth. Spending time with activities that make us happy is better than any sort of material gift.” 

Loki gave you a small smile and held his hand out to you for you to take. You did so and gave him a smile and received his kiss readily. “What a clever mouth you have. How innocent and simply you live that you would just wish for affection from me. How very different you are from most females that I have encountered.” His thumb stroked idly at the skin on the back of your hand and he seemed lost in thought as if trying to come up with the right words to say. 

You leaned into him and turned to wrap your arm around his back to grasp the fabric on his side. You laid your head into his chest and watched the ground below as you glided along the air. It was not difficult to hear the steady beat of his heart lull you into relaxation. His cool fresh scent wafted easily as you inhaled and exhaled. You spent a long while just holding each other and it was some time later when he gave a great sigh and directed the ship to the docks.

When he dropped you off at the dock he seemed conflicted but left without a word or even a kiss goodbye. You watched his form as it grew smaller and smaller with distance until he vanished completely. Despite the sweet time you shared with one another this was new for the both of you and so you tried not to be disappointed and instead made your way back home in the dusklight. Your mother was waiting for you and looked nearly ready to come out of her skin. She hurried to you and pulled you to the door. 

“You have a guest.” She whispered and you were confused. Would Loki come to the front door now? But he had gone to the castle so it could not be him. You put your hand on the door and pulled it open to find The All father sitting at your table and time stopped as the two of you stared at one another with mounting apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. I am a sucker for the fluff. Angst is pleasing to write when it comes to cliffhangers. Not so all the time. :) Isn't our sweet boy just so adorable? He is. He's all confused about feelings. Gross. 
> 
> Get ready for next week. Cause angst for reals. Also I hope you had/have a good week! 
> 
> 7110 views! 499 kudos!!!! (come on guys. 499 at chapter time. :p) And comments! Moar! I love your feedback! It gives me life while I'm finishing up my book! (More to come on that).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A command given by the All-father is not to be discarded.

You were sure that you could stop crying whenever you wanted, but for now the tears would not stop falling down your cheeks to land on the soft pillow beneath your head. You were curled up in a ball on your bed staring at nothing and thinking. 

You had scrambled and nearly fallen over in your haste to show the proper respect to the All-father. His stern demeanor frightened you and it was only made worse by the single ice blue eye that regarded you neutrally. He greeted you by name and invited you to sit, but you only did so after he had. You knew that this meeting would not go as it had with Frigga and you had to stop your hand from trembling as it rested on the table. 

He had asked your age, your genealogy, your prospects and each question seemed destined to a place you feared more. 

_“What exactly do you intend for my son, Loki?”_ You remembered the words with perfect clarity and also your response, stammered out. 

He had scoffed, _“You thought to be courted as many girls are? With gifts and dinners and vows of love and fidelity? You thought to marry my son, a Prince of Asgard? Your title does not bear naming now. What could you offer him? A paltry bride price? Perhaps love? Loki is not one for long relationships. I do not know what you have done to him to make him keep you this long but it shall stop. He was born to be a King and his destiny does not include marriage to a minor noble and happily ever after. He has a duty to his family and his kingdom and you are a part of neither. You are unworthy.”_

You had merely stared at him slack jawed and filled with shock and couldn’t even form a reply. 

_“Think of this as a mercy. He would have tired of you eventually and discarded you as soon as he was finished. You are no different than the multitudes of men and women who have caught my son’s eye. Since you seem to still have much of your honor intact you will still have excellent prospects for marriage. I will arrange a suitable bride price for your family so you may still marry should you wish to do so.”_ With those words spoken he stood and quickly exited. 

Your hand began to tremble, though you couldn’t feel it and there was this tightness in your chest. You could hardly breathe for it and the trembling travelled up your hand and seemed to only make your chest tighter. You let out a gasping breath, then another and your mother opened the door to find you. The look on her face let you know that you did not look well. “Bed.” You gasp out as she helped you up the stairs and you fell into bed and hadn’t moved for hours. No sleep and you had cried more water than you thought your body contained. Did you really think that this would last? You had your doubts and had for a while but you had pushed them aside. You had grown fond of him, even the side of him which played tricks on you. You would not dwell on the deeper feeling because if you did you would only cry longer. The King was right. What could you offer him? Each time you entered his quarters you had been awed and reminded of how small your home was. Love was not worthless you knew but it did not make up for duty. He would be married to another noble worthy of title, he would have children and live a long and healthy life and you would fade. 

It was a while until you realized that the tears had stopped and that you were stiff and achy and so very tired. It was a quick trip to the bathing room the back to bed as you collapsed into a dreamless sleep. 

You awoke the next morning feeling drained but not as full of despair. Your mother came up to offer you food and you took it, knowing that starving yourself would solve nothing. It was a while later, as you were braiding your hair fresh from the bath that she brought the note with a look of trepidation. You snatched it from her and rushed down the stairs, ripping the letter in half and throwing it in the fire without even looking at it. You did not need to read his words of dismissal. Every part of you wanted to run back to your room, cry and wail at the unfairness of it all but you did not. Instead you walked outside and went about your work. 

Later that evening you collapsed in bed and went to into another dreamless sleep. 

The next day was much the same, including the letter. You blinked back tears as it was also torn in half and thrown into the fire. Why would he torture you so? Could it not be a clean break between you? What apology could he give that would be sufficient? The King has commanded it and you had no choice but to follow his commands. Loki could have fought it but he was still only the Prince and it was futile. 

You thought it would be the end of his communication and so when you awoke the next morning to a knock at the door and your mother’s surprised tone you perked up and your heart seized in your chest as you heard his melodic voice carry from the front door to your rooms. You could not hear much and so you sat up and leaned forward to strain your hearing. “—Daughter is unwell, your Highness.—Rest. –Tell her you visited.” 

“—I—healers to see her?” Loki’s broken words nearly had you racing across the floor to wrench open the door and fall into his arms. The urge was nearly overwhelming and you shook with the effort of holding it back. Why wasn’t he leaving? Is it some sort of game to him to keep breaking your heart little by little? You lay down and heard the door close, then waited for your mother to come to tell you of his visit. When you walked downstairs to partake of lunch she did not speak one word of his visit you felt a burst of affection for her even though she was keeping things from you. 

The letters continued for two more days before you decided to don a dress and shawl and make the journey on foot to the castle. The King had not spoken to Loki yet. The coward. You knew now that he expected you to do his dirty work and you refused. You would not be the one to break that little bit of hope you had spotted in his eyes and you would tell him so now. The guard looked surprised to see you but did not keep you from entering the palace grounds. You were so focused on your goal that you didn’t see Prince Thor until you bumped into him. 

“Apologies, my lady.” Thor caught your arm to prevent your impact to the ground. “I should have been watching where I was walking” 

“No need to apologize, your Highness. It was my fault.” 

“Are you feeling well? Should you be on your feet?” 

“What?” You asked, confused. 

“My brother told me that you were unwell. He seemed…worried.” Thor admitted with uncertainty though it caused that fluttering warmth in your chest again. 

“I am feeling better. Do you know where he is?” 

“I believe he was going to speak with Father about sending for a healer for you but he shall be glad to know you are feeling well once more. I could escort you if you wish.” 

“I’m not sure Loki would prefer--.” 

“My brother and I have already spoken about you.” He paused. “If one speaks with knives and thin threats.” 

Your lips turned up in a quick smile. “If you wish I would not mind and escort.” 

He offered a rather large bicep and you took it in hand and couldn’t resist giving it a light squeeze. Goodness. Both brothers really were of fine form. Thor grinned jovially at you before beginning the walk toward your destination from which you theorized was the King’s study. 

You could hear raised voices. 

“Why must you always meddle in my affairs father?” 

Thor had stopped now and you were both listening. 

“Loki! Do not speak to your father in that tone.” It was the Queen’s voice now scolding and sounding rather exasperated. “I’m certain he did nothing of the sort.” 

“If he did not meddle then why has she not answered my summons? Even to send a letter back about her health? Why did it take my arrival at her doorstep for her mother to give me a half-truth before sending me away?” 

“Perhaps the girl has merely grown tired of you. Have you thought of that son? She is hardly a worthy match for you. She must have realized this--.” 

“Now that is a lie.” Loki’s tone had lowered dangerously. “You’ve done something and I don’t know why you’ve bothered. You know me father I would have tired of her eventually and you did not have to expedite the process before I was finished with my fun. It’s rather rude. Who I have in my bed is no concern of yours or mothers. You’ve always done this. Thor can do whatever he likes but I’m kept on some sort of tight leash.” 

“Loki. You know that’s not--.” Frigga began.

You heard him scoff but it was distant, and the sound of the roaring in your ears began to distort their talks. That and the feeling of ice in your chest as it seeped around the warm organ of your heart. The All-father was right. Loki had admitted it and you could feel your world as it began to spin around. You released Thor’s arm and turned on a heel to run out of the palace with the distant sound of a deep voice calling out your name. 

You ran and ran and the world blurred around you until you felt the snap of sticks and the slap of branches along your arms and legs and realized that you were breathing too harshly, your heart was beating too hard and you suddenly collapsed onto your hands and knees. You sat back and looked up at the sky which was beginning to fall into night just as you realized that you had no idea where you were. Unknown sounds were beginning to filter through your haze and you realized that you needed to move but couldn’t summon the strength. In fact; the world began to darken slowly, and you knew that it was your sight, instead of the natural light of day when it advanced quickly. 

You heard the crunch of dead wood and leaves just as your vision dimmed and faded completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7900 hits! 555 kudos! And tons of subs and bookmarks too! Squeeee so happy for all of you lovelies! I can't wait to hear from you! I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I do like leaving a bit of a cliffhanger at times. I also went to the Renaissance Festival this weekend and didn't have as much time to write so it's a bit on the short end. But I bought a wand! And a sword and shield for my son (wooden of course) and had a turkey leg. We might go back in a month if we feel up to it but i dunno. Odin is totally a spoilsport. And sweet Loki. Was he being a truthful boy or a lying boy? Only time shall tell!
> 
> But for right now! Cliffhanger folks! I would like your guess on who it is because right at this moment I have no idea who it shall be to find her. Loki? Thor? Frigga? Odin? Heimdall? Who knows? I have some ideas myself. :P Nothing concrete. 
> 
> She collapsed from sheer exhaustion and not enough oxygen from running. Nothing to worry about. And we would all give Thor a little squeeze I think. :P See you next Sunday!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messes and multitudes. What has the lovely girl and our sweet Prince gotten themselves into now?

You awoke slowly awash in a place of strange sensation. Your eyes blink open once, twice, and you have trouble adjusting to the light. As your become more aware you realize that they bed you are lying in is not your own. It is as if you are resting on a cloud rather than a bed and the softest material is nestled against your skin. Perhaps it would be better if you sleep. 

But sleep would not gain you answers and so you opened your eyes to look around. Your surroundings were familiar in an unfamiliar way. The general grandness of the structure of the room led you to believe that this was the palace. One of the rooms therein but not one you had seen much of before. 

You sat up and felt a wave of fatigue was over you as your vision dimmed then returned in short order. You were wearing a shift that was not your own and you desperately wanted to keep it for nothing you owned was half as grand as this. The door to the room opened with a small noise and a girl you did not know peeked inward and gave a start to find you sitting up and the action was mirrored in your reaction to her. She disappeared without a word and you were left confused. It wasn’t much later at all when you had made your way slowly to the edge of the bed and were dangling your feet off of it that the door opened again and revealed a friendly smiling face. 

The Queen walked gracefully over to where you were resting, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, your majesty.” You answered truthfully and she gave a tutting noise. 

“I thought I told you to use my name.”

“Apologies. I did not think it proper.” You answer with a pang of some negative emotion. 

“Why not?”

“His Highness Prince Loki and I are no longer seeing one another.” Seeing was perhaps not quite the word but it was as close as what you two had been. 

The Queen looked annoyed briefly but her features smoothed out as she sat next to you on the bed, “Why is that?” 

“The King has commanded it so and I heard what the Prince really thought of me when Prince Thor was escorting me here.” You stated matter of factly and tried to keep your eyes on her but when you felt them begin to burn you couldn’t help but look away. “It has been some sort of game to him. I thought—well I does not matter what I thought. I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused you. If I could retrieve my proper clothing I shall be on my way.” You shifted to stand up and a gentle hand on your arm froze you in place. 

“The King may be the All-father but he is not the ultimate authority here. I had no knowledge of when he spoke to you and I most certainly did not agree with his methods to deter you but you will be going nowhere.” 

“Even if the King had not said what he said to me I still cannot be near someone who would use and throw me aside at a whim.” You argue gently. 

“Things are not always as they seem and my husband did not give me the words he used to deter your affections.”

“He said that the Prince’s destiny did not include me, that I was not worthy of him, and that my paltry bride price wouldn’t be worth much to him.” 

Frigga gave a snort and rolled her eyes surprising you, “Bride price? That hasn’t been a factor in marriages for a long time. When the Midgardians brought the idea about it was in fashion for a while and more of a status symbol than anything but didn’t last much longer than half a century after women began to feel a little like cattle. My son will have whatever destiny comes for him and not one that his father dictates. As for the other statement…” She trailed off and looked irritated again, “Only you can measure your worth and it should not be based from others. It should come from within you. I shall have more words with my husband.” The threat in her voice left little to the imagination as to how she would speak with the All-father. 

Instead of engaging her further you changed the subject, “How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is the forest.” 

“One of our patrols found you collapsed in the woods. The healers merely said you had exhausted yourself too quickly and fainted and from the distance you had travelled I am hardly surprised.” 

“Oh. Why was I brought here? Do my parents know where I am?”

“They do, and I insisted on it. This is a guest room and I wanted to be sure you were well before we sent you back home.” 

“Does he know I’m here?”

“No.” She answered, knowing who you meant. “He’s in quite a mood though. You’ve been asleep for a day and a half and in that time I’ve had to keep my sons from beating one another to a pulp at least twice and Loki is doing everything in his power now to be a thorn in his father’s side.” 

“He’s upset? Why?” 

“His father’s meddling, for one, and your apparent dismissal of him for another and perhaps some feelings that are still yet new and difficult to process.” 

You had to tamp down the feeling of hope that had started to bubble in your chest, “Has he asked after me?” 

“No. He’s a proud man, my son and he will not admit weakness, nor will he give in to his father’s wishes but he has made a play in the way that he has publically said you mean nothing to him. It was a foolish move on his part and that in itself is unusual for him. He thinks through everything and the fact that you have caused him to misstep is quite impressive.” Frigga gave you a smile and squeezed your forearm. “He has to think of a way to fix things without appearing as if ever made a mistake.” 

“But why?”

Frigga gave a great sigh, “I ask myself as well as the Norns that question constantly. My son has deemed himself the God of Mischief and is known by a few other games. One of which is Liesmith. I can tell when he is being untruthful because I’m his mother. His father is less sure of which words are truth and lie when he speaks. The trouble with a lie is that you have to remember the lie and he does nearly everytime.”

“But he could be lying to me.” You sigh. Why do things have to be complicated? 

“He could, but even my son has limits. Do you think all of your time together was a game or a ploy to hurt you?”

You thought of those open, gentle eyes and his small smiles, his looks of adoration and the way he held you close at times, to even when he asked after you just days ago and shook your head, “No, but he’s damaged something between us now and I suppose I have too. Why would the King want us to be apart?”

“That is a complicated answer. Loki has never expressed much desire to settle down with a wife, or a husband for that matter and it was not expected that he ever would. He is now acting as if he would court you but hasn’t done so before. It would not be ideal for the second son to have a wife and family before the firstborn. Some might think it would be a ploy to usurp the heir.”

“That’s ridiculous. Loki doesn’t want to rule.” 

“No. He does not. But it would still affect appearances and though you don't care much about that on your own it is a burden of those who lead.”

“Does Prince Thor truly have no suitors who wish to wed him?”

“He has plenty.” She gave a light chuckle, “In fact, for nearly ten years he courted a very nice, strong willed girl from Vanahiem. They parted on good terms but for a long while I believed they would marry and must admit some disappointment when they did not. Thor has more pressure than most to find a suitable wife as she would one day be Queen but both my sons are free in the wind thusfar.”

“Oh. So what will happen now?” 

“I have no idea. I want you to remain here until tomorrow to be sure that you’ve regained your strength properly and then you may leave at your will. I will send some food with the maid. Is there anything else you wish to have for your stay?” 

“Books. I can just read for a while.”

“Good. I shall send food and reading for you then and I want you to stay here. The bathing room is through that door.” She lifted a hand to gesture to a wooden door to the right. “There should be some clothing for you as well but do well not to leave the room. My husband does not know everything of what I do here.” 

There was a little thrill at the mischievous look the Queen gave you and the fact that somehow you were a forbidden thing, a secret thing here and you nod. 

Frigga rose and you followed but quickly stiffened as she embraced you gently and briefly before she put the palm of her hand on your cheek and gave you a fond smile. 

You felt warmer for her affection and stood to look around the room before realizing that you really needed to use the lavatory and rushed to do so. 

The room was quite large for what it was and you spotted a rather luxurious looking bath. Far more luxurious than any you had seen before and you glided over to it after using the lavatory. Your fingertips grazed the beautiful white marble and you decided in that moment you were up for a bath. 

It was hardly any work at all to shed your borrowed clothes and turn the warm water on to fill the tub. The clothes that the Queen promised were resting on a ledge along with a drying cloth. The light moan you let out as you descended into the tub echoed around the room and you submerged your body fully into the tub and washed up quickly so that you could relax against the side of the marble. 

So relaxed you were that you drifted off into a state of half awareness and as you swam in your own relaxation you heard a whisper of sound and opened your eyes to find the source. When none was apparent you closed your eyes once more. You heard it again only this time it was louder and there was an edge of cruelty with it. Then again, no evidence of a source and you began to feel uneasy as you leaned up from the tub. 

You blinked and from one moment to the next he was standing before you with a face that was expressionless. His bright blue-green eyes locked on your form with a look could only be described as empty. There was no warmth within him, and not a hint of what was within his soul. You sank back and did your best to cover your nakedness but he did not seem to care or mind. 

He moved slowly and with purpose as he turned and lifted a foot to place it down with a small solid noise, then another and another until he stood next you and knelt down. His hand lowered slowly to the water and his fingertips swam along the surface of it as he regarded you eerily. 

“Loki?” You asked uncertainly. 

“Odin was right you know.”

“What?” A substantial amount of confusion laced your single word as he blinked once in response. 

“My father was right. You are hardly a worthy bride for a prince. What could you possibly have to offer me save your maidenhead? It was a fine experiment, but I think I shall be finished with you now. Tears will do little to save you so save those glossy orbs for someone who might care.” He sounded so empty and cruel and you did your best to stay still and hold in your gasping breaths and blink against the sudden onslaught of liquid to your eyes. You trembled regardless as he bent down closer. He was about to open his mouth to talk again when your eyes suddenly shot open and you flailed about in the tub water which had grown quite lukewarm. Your palms and fingertips were wrinkled from being submerged for so long and your heart was being so fiercely in your chest that you thought you might pass out again. It took a while of long measured breaths before you were able to rise unsteadily from the tub and make your way to dry yourself off, constantly looking around the room for signs of an intruder. 

Satisfied that it was just a nightmare you dressed quickly and made your way into the room where a stack of books awaited you. You noticed the fine tremble still present as you burrowed your way into the soft blankets and pillows and began to read. It was only a dream, but he had seemed so frightening in a way that he never had been to you before. You knew that he could enter your dreams, but that time had been far more pleasant than this one had been. Maybe it was all in your head and the spook had been conjured by your own fears and imagination. Your fingers dug into the cover of the book as you tried to immerse yourself in the world it created. It was while until the door opened and you startled as the servant approached with a tray of food. You took it gratefully and asked after the Queen. The servant only responded that she was busy and she would most likely be back at a later time to check in with you. 

You ate your dinner and realized that you were lonely here. You eyed the door. What harm could it do to walk around now when everyone was presumably busy? None at all, you decided and threw the covers off of you to place two feet onto the cool floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 607 kudos! 8776 hits! Yay! You are all so very amazing my lovelies! I crave and savor all of your feedback and I look forward to it every week. :)
> 
> I actually had a wayyyy different plan just before I started writing. Then my muse was like. "No. I don't think so." And so this came about. It's a disease I think only writers suffer from. A muse that doesn't do what I tell her. 
> 
> So did Loki actually come to you? Was it a dream? What's going to happen next now that the Little One is going to misbehave? Only time will tell! Next sunday in fact! I can't wait to show you! :) Hope you all have a lovely week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schemes and confessions. :)

You opened the door slowly and peeked out to look both ways down an unfamiliar hallway. Satisfied there was no one to stop your venture you stepped out and shut the door behind you. The only problem would be trying to remember where you were now and how you would get back without arising suspicion. After all, according to the King you were not to be near this place and certainly not going to see the very man that he forbid you to see. 

Your careful steps down the marbled floors brought you along many doors and other branching hallways and it was minutes before you heard voices and so you walked toward them. 

“Love, you must stop interfering in his happiness. You know him. He will wonder why you have put such effort in repelling a girl from the city.” It was the Queen’s voice. 

“How do you think this will end? Hmm? Happily ever after as the Midgardians say? What will happen when she wants to start a family with him? Have children?”

“She’s so young still. That will be far off and nothing we cannot face when the time comes. You saw him. How could you bear his despair?”

“Because I am his father. His mother is the one who is to tend to his emotions and his well-being. I must protect him from himself.”

“He will push back. He always does.” It sounded much like a warning. “He has to know eventually. We should not have kept it from him.” 

“It is for his own good. He will see that in time. He has his mother’s mind after all.” 

“None of that flattery will save you. I am still quite angry and you would do well to not provoke my wrath further.” 

The voices began to fade and you stood in confusion at the conversation you had overheard? What terrible secret could they be keeping about Loki? And children? Could he not sire his own heirs? It was something that would have to wait for a later time. You continued walking around the oddly silent palace and finally found a hallway that you recognized. From there it was a simple pathfinding trail to his chambers. You raised a hand to knock when you heard a distinctly feminine laugh through the door and paused to rest your closed fist gently against the reliefs. 

“My, you haven’t changed much have you then Loki?” It wasn’t someone you recognized but something dark twisted up in your belly at the voice. 

“You know me.” He answered. 

“That I do in more ways than one.” The double entendre was impossible to ignore. “With our exercises out of the way perhaps a bath would be in order. Would you care to join me?” 

You didn’t have any control of your body as you wrapped your hands on the handles to the door and wrenched them open with more force than necessary. You stormed in and took in your surroundings. A rather shocked looking Loki and a female you did not know were sitting in chairs far from the fire. 

Loki recovered quickly and put on a rather welcoming expression as if this was all planned. “Little one, it is so good of you to join us.” 

“Hardly.” You fire back with as much vitriol as you could as you stared at the woman. “Who are you?” 

The woman’s lips curled in a slow smile as she stood up and made her way over to you. “She certainly is rather intriguing, Loki dear. You never told me about how fierce she was. Such a tiny thing.” 

“I asked you a question.” 

“Names are unimportant, dear. I recognize that look in your eyes. I’ve worn it many times. Jealousy burns in your breast like a fire serpent. Worried that I’ve taken his attention? Likely not. At least not for a couple hundred years.”

“I don’t believe you.” You continued to stare her down. 

“You may believe what you wish.” 

“I hear you talking. Exercises? Then asking him to join you in the bath? What was that then?”

“Exercises in controlling seidr.” Loki spoke from behind you but you didn’t acknowledge him. 

“He speaks truly. It’s been rather boring if I will admit it. Sorry, dear. He’s done nothing but talk about some little sprite that reads him bedtime stories and resists the brunt of his charms. It’s really quite sickening how besotted he is with you. Naturally he’s furious with Odin. Nothing new there.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the anger began to drain out of you as you listened to her speak. Embarrassment took the place of rage and you felt your cheeks heat as you realized that you had barged into the Prince’s chambers like some madwoman and accosted his guest. “I--.” 

“Do not apologize. It may mar my opinion of you. I like her. Do try to keep this one. Farewell, little sprite.” The woman vanished in a cloud of shimmering mist. You stood gaping at the empty space in front of you when you heard the clearing of a throat behind you. 

You turned around slowly to face the man at your back. His expression was not one of happiness and instead made your belly tight. “Why have you come here?” Loki—the prince—asked quietly.

“I came to see you.” 

He scoffed and his brow tightened, “Really then? I thought you had washed your hands of my presence? Wasn’t that why you hid in your room like a child?”

“A child?” You challenged. “You are the one who told your parents that I meant nothing to you so you have no right to act the injured party.” 

“No right?” He moved closer now with a dark look, “I gave you a beautiful ride on my personal skiff to see your home from above and the next day you vanish like smoke. I was irritated but realized that you might have had some other engagement, though I thought if you had you would have at least sent word. The second day without any word I was angrier and then worried of all things. The third day I took myself down from the palace to find myself inexplicably at your door and then your mother told me a lie to my face. You didn’t even have the courage to forsake me on your own. I have no right--.” He cut himself off with a growl and turned from you to pace across his room agitatedly. “What was it then? Did you realize that you did not wish to feel anything deeper for me than a fondness? Or was it that I haven’t plundered that soft body of yours yet. That can be easily remedied, perhaps then this will be truly over?” He looked ready to charge at you and so you fell back with a raised hand. 

“It wasn’t my choice you know!” You hurriedly spoke, “Your father came to me and told me that I was to stay away from you.” 

“Ah, yes. My beloved father.” The last word was a hiss, “And so you, ever the obedient one leapt to fulfill his command.” 

“You think I should have told the All-father, King _Odin_ who has power over the nine realms that I refused? So he could imprison me? Or worse?” 

“Did you not think to come to me? Do you think I have so little power then to protect you?” 

You opened your mouth, then closed it and realized that you hadn’t thought about coming back to him at all. Perhaps you were looking for a way out, or perhaps that you believed the king’s words. “No.” The reply was soft and you felt your eyes burn and your vision shimmered unsteadily. “But not for the reason you think. You are cunning and intelligent and powerful, but I am none of those things. I may be fair of face and body to some but I have no great power, no great intellect, and nothing else to offer to you. I’m not worthy to be any more than a transient companion, your Highness.” It was the truth, insofar as you knew it. 

His back was still turned to you and his posture hunched and tense. You spotted one of his hands closed in a fist as it trembled, “Yet none of this has troubled you before now. What changed?” 

“It was brought to my attention in a way that I could not ignore. Don’t you agree though? You deserve some princess of another realm, one that could match you well.” 

“How self-sacrificing.” The words slid across your body with such a sharp vitriol that you were worried he had opened flesh. 

“After your notes day after day that went unread I realized that the king had not told you what he had told me so I decided that I would not allow him to make me the villain. I came here to tell you, or at least make him tell you about his plans. I encountered your brother and he escorted me in. It was fortuitous that I arrived just in time to hear that you did not care if I was here or not. That I was a pawn in your game and so I ran. Your mother brought me to the palace and kept me hidden here. She told me that you often lie to save face or to promote your own schemes and wanted me to give you another chance.”

“That would have been a mistake. You were a pawn in my game. Night after night with a separate face in one’s bed gets boring after a time. Though I had slowed down by the time you arrived. I had grown fond of the virgin sacrifices on Midgard that my brother and I enjoyed and so I took them from each realm and they came willingly. Your arrival happened to be strange timing. I thought to see if I could create a deeper bond with an individual and so you were pulled into my ‘scheme’ as you call it. Though I wanted to take you to my bed immediately I refrained and instead decided to see what I could have you do otherwise to foster trust in me. That you were fond of books seemed to be a sign from the Norns themselves that I should continue my plot.” He continued to speak as if he were lecturing her without much emotion but you felt shockingly quiet and empty as you listened. 

“Was everything a lie then?”

“In part,” he admitted. “I did not expect to actually enjoy your company, the way you were so frightened of offending me, and the way your voice actually soothed my temper. I did not expect to find that I was no longer in control of my own plans. I found that I actually wanted to see true delight on your face; to see you happy enchanted me. It wasn’t all a lie.” 

“How do I know that’s true? What changed from the start of your plot to now?” 

“You came after me. When I observed my brother’s hands on you and took my leave. You followed me and did not flee from my rage. You faced it with a kindness that I am not accustomed to from those who are not my family. I am still not accustomed to and now I find that a small part of my mind craves it.” 

You moved then, walking slowly but surely around his body to face him and found his jaw tense and his eyes open as they focused on you. There was such an expression of vulnerability there that you could not help but answer with your hands upon his cheeks and a smile. “I’m here now and I am sorry that I hurt you. I know I should have handled it differently but I have never been so close to someone before. Though I am not completely blameless in our situation. It’s all rather exciting and frightening to put so much of you to another.”

“Indeed.” His eyes warmed substantially as he wrapped an arm around your middle and pulled you nearer. “Why can I never stay angry with you so near me? It’s rather vexing.” His words were chiding but his gaze never changed.

“I do not know, Loki, but I shall wish for you to be ever peaceful from now on. Though I worry. What will your father say?”

“I find that I do not particularly care one way or another though I shall have to find some way to punish him for meddling in my affairs.”

“Punish?” You gasped out in alarm. “The king?” 

You felt his body vibrate in a chuckle, “Nothing awful little one just something to let him know my displeasure.”

“It won’t hurt anyone will it?”

“I shall endeavor to keep the causalities to a minimum for your sake.” He laughed as you looked up at him and it transformed his face to one for which you were glad to see. “The look upon that beautiful face….” He trailed off, “For now there shall be no talk of vengeance. I have been sleeping poorly of late and wish for you to resume old habits.” He parted from you and led you by the hand to the couch in front of the fireplace. A smaller book rested at the table next to you and you picked it up and gave him a look. This book was a fiction, a rather romantic one, and not something that you would have thought he would choose. He winked at you before you sighed and settled onto the couch at the end. A squeak burst forth from your throat as you found your lap occupied by a pair of rather pale, clean feet. Another cheeky grin from the now playful prince from his spot lying perpendicular to your upright form on a pillow. He regarded you quietly before making a motion for you to get on with your reading. 

You opened the book and started from the first page occasionally dropping your hand to stroke the tops of the appendages in your space and before too long your eyes began to burn. You rubbed one of them before glancing over to find your audience fast asleep. Eyes closed and face slack as his chest rose and fell quietly and deeply. He looked so much younger. It was something you always thought about him when he slept. So much prettier when he lacked the worry of the day. You closed the book and settled down into the side of the couch in a ball. You would only stay a little while. Just long enough to rest your eyes then you would go back to your room as if nothing at all had happened. Nothing at all. 

*******

Queen Frigga smiled happily from her scrying pool as you fell into sleep. She thought that the illusion of her son and his cruel demeanor might be too much for you after the fact. You had proven stronger than she had originally assumed and you had played right into her plan without ever knowing of it. Loki may call himself the God of Mischief but he learned it from her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.3 hits and 637 kudos. I'm actually really excited to see when we shall break 10k views! I'm so happy to receive comments even if I don't respond to them all! Though I really do try through the week. It makes me eager to write the next installation just to see how you will react! 
> 
> They've made up but it won't be the end of the angst thought if someone wants to identify the foreshadowing in there I would like to see how many figure it out. Our sweet boy has a dark side. Back to the fluff next chapter though so people who are fans of that will get a thrill out of my next installment! You lovelies are amazing and inspiring and I will see you next week.
> 
> As an aside! If you like my work. My style of writing that is. I have an actual book that will be released in October. It's an original work and I've put a lot of work into it. My dream is to become a professional published author and I'm really close to getting there. Its professionally edited though I'm self publishing. I love writing and making my own world though it was harder than I thought it would be. Next week I hope to have a publish date and Title to give to you guys. As well as a summary for those who are interested! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Adventures galore!

You stared up from your book as the owner of your current residence stepped through with a swagger and smile of confidence. He used the same the day after your reunion when he took you to a heavily populated space and presented a real courting gift to you in full view with the requisite words to seal your official courtship. His father had been less than pleased with his son’s open defiance of his orders but you found you did not care one wit about what the All-father wanted when you looked into his bright eyes and accepted. 

You found your hand going to the necklace often after he placed it around your neck. The golden chain secured a green jewel in the shape of Loki’s crest. After your official courtship began he gave you permission to come and go from his rooms as you pleased even when you retired for the night to go to your own home. The bed was lonely though, you found and when you asked if you could stay with him he gave a grin and agreed. 

He was gone often now though and so you made use of your time by reading and venturing the halls, even going horseback riding when the mood struck you. 

Something you found during the few weeks you had been staying mostly at the castle was how interesting Thor and Frigga were and how interested they were in getting to know you better. It was much to the chagrin of Loki and he grimaced at each story you told him. You had even ventured into the healer’s chambers and found that you actually were interested in learning more about the art of healing. The healers were happy to give you lessons and that helped with your lack of attention from the person you wanted it from the most. You had been horseback riding a few times together with beachside picnics, walking through the forest leisurely, and even watching him spar with his brother but it was not what you wanted to do. 

What bothered you about Loki’s absences weren’t that he was absent, though that didn’t help much. It was that he refused to tell you where he had been and what he had been doing though he assured you it had nothing to do with you or your relationship. You believed him but you couldn’t help but wonder if you should know about his activities since he went to such trouble to hide them from you. It didn’t help that he hadn’t so much as touched you in a lustful way your entire courtship. A kiss on the lips, head, or cheek was all you had received from him and you began to feel restless and neglected. The bedtime stories had not ceased though and you slept on the couch by choice rather than the bed. 

He crossed the room to where you sat and planted a kiss to your hair before sweeping through to his room to disrobe into something more comfortable. Dinner was due at any time and you were starving. “What news do you bring of your day, Loki?” You called out while closing the book. 

“Nothing of import, little one.” He replied. “Though I know you have been feeling rather lonely without my presence or so mother tells me and so I’ve decided a trip for the two of us is in order.”

You perked up immediately, “A trip? Where?”

“No, no. That would spoil the surprise. You will find out soon enough and I prefer to keep you in suspense. I feel that it shall delight you.” 

“I do not think I like surprises.” You rose up on your knees and turned to place your elbows along the back of the couch to watch the doorway. Shadows flickered with the flames in his room and you watched the smooth movements of his lean body as he changed clothing. Perhaps you could entice him to do more than merely kiss you tonight. 

“That is unfortunate as I do enjoy them.”

“Not when it’s someone else keeping you in the dark.” 

Loki emerged from his room in a loose shirt and pants as he glided toward you and brought his hand up to your cheek when he neared you. You could smell his fresh, crisp scent and leaned your cheek into his cool hand. “Well of course not. I’m the one who makes plans not the other way around.” He started to remove his hand from your flesh and you lifted yours to press it back while giving him what you hoped was a pitiful and needful look. 

His lips twitched upward in smile, “Why does my little one have such a sad expression?”

“I’ve been neglected. Your plans keep me without you constantly you know.” Your thumb stroked along the back of his hand and you felt the tendons and bone underneath smooth skin. 

“I promise I will not leave you lonely forever. My plans take much ingenuity and it’s a matter of principle now that I finish.” 

“But I don’t want to wait now.” You weren’t sure what possessed you turn your head to kiss the blue veins on his wrist gently while watching for his reaction out of the corner of your eye. 

It did not disappoint as he closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. A low fire burned there that did not a moment before and this time his smile did not hold amusement. “What did you have in mind then to pass the time?” 

Instead of answering you kissed him again and felt his pulse thrum under the soft touch of your lips and did it again. Your tongue passed through slightly open lips to lick his skin and he made a soft noise of approval as his fingertips pressed into your scalp. 

“That mouth will get you into trouble now if you aren’t careful.” He sounded amused. 

“What if I want trouble?” You answer into his flesh.

Loki pulled his hand away and you huffed in annoyance, “Not tonight.” 

“When?” You huffed out, annoyed and frustrated in equal parts. “It’s been weeks since you’ve even laid hands on me.”

“That is quite the exaggeration. I lay hands on you every day. A palm to your lower back, a carress to your cheek, placing my head or feet in your lap when you read, pulling you into my side as we sit on the couch. I kiss you every day. But that is not what you wish is it? You wish for my hands and mouth to press to your secret places covered by all that troublesome clothing.” He sighed, “I have plans you know and I will not have them altered.” 

“You and your plans.” You groused and moved in what could only be described as a flop as you turned your body and sank into the couch. 

“Think of it as a test. If you only wished for my body inside yours I would grant it. You desire more and more you shall have. Patience is a virtue you know.” 

“This trip had better be exceptional.” You continued to pout and Loki’s face entered your view from above as he leaned over you. 

“Pouting does not suit you. It will be time to eat soon enough and I want to see that expression gone from that fair face of yours.” The words were playful but you knew that it was more command than request and so you sighed. He took pity on you and leaned forward to kiss you in a rather thorough way which left your heart beating faster than normal as you watched him walk back to his room. 

The rest of the night progressed much as it had the nights before and you ate in relative silence until it was time to read and this time he pulled you into his side before allowing you to begin. He stroked along your hip and thigh as if you were a pet but you didn’t mind much. When it was time to go to sleep you curled up on your couch in comfortable clothes and pulled your blankets over you while he retired to his room. You wondered when he would invite you there and wondered if you would be welcome should you decide to climb into his bed but he slept here with you often enough that you did not feel lonely and you eyes drooped shut after watching the flames dance and shine for a time. 

The next morning brought about a delightful plate of food with a note from your suitor. He informed you that you should bathe and dress for warm weather and perhaps bring a change of clothes then meet him at the stables. You did as bid and washed up feeling excited but also a bit leery of what he had planned. He had done something similar a week or so ago where he played a rather malicious trick on you. It took quite a few kisses and groveling as you slapped at his shoulder and told him that having you almost walk off of a building with an illusion was not funny. He hadn’t intended for you to fall so he did not see the problem. You did. 

It did coincide with his announcement that he had a surprise that you would find delightful and so you finished getting ready and picked out a dress from the cabinet he had fitted in his room. You looked over at his rumpled bed decorated with dark green sheets and big enough for at least ten people to fit comfortably. You wondered if perhaps your suitor had held parties here in his younger days. Probably. You pulled out a dress that he had brought for you. It was a pale green with black hemming that ended at the knee in a fringed hem with straps that went over your shoulders. The front of it dipped in a V that teased at the flesh underneath and you pinned your hair while you twirled around in the full sized mirror. You chose a longer, but just as light of fabric dress and packed it gently in a satchel with a change of underclothes. Satisfied you were ready you set off for the stables in a set of comfortable shoes. You thought of changing to boots but were already too far from the room to want to go back. The stables were rather busy this morning and you had a bit of trouble spotting him when in fact he had spotted you first and come up behind you without a word. A set of cool hands covered your eyes and his warm voice at your ear caused gooseflesh to pepper your exposed arms. “Looking for me, little one?” 

“Loki!” You admonished as you turned to see him looking at you rather amused. “You could have scared me to death.”

“I thought that was last week?” He asked innocently. 

“Not amusing.” You huffed and he wrapped his arm around you to pull you close. 

“Forgive me?” He did not sound very repentant but you nodded anyway as he pulled back from you and led you with a hand at the small of your back into the stables where his horse and yours were already saddled and ready for what looked like a small excursion. 

“What’s this then?” You asked him and he only winked. 

“Your surprise, little one. Now you took long enough getting ready and daylight only has so many hours within so mount up and follow.” 

The stablehand assisted you into the saddle and you checked to make sure that your skirt was adequately arranged before following Loki in a trot. 

You made your way through the city and you were about to ask another question as to your destination as the forest and mountains were the opposite direction. There had been a few mountain picnics recently as well. It was then that you realized that you were headed for the Bifrost and slowed. 

Loki looked back to find you frozen at the edge of the rainbow bridge and turned his horse around to bring him alongside you. “What troubles you?” 

“This is the Bifrost. The bridge to the other realms.” 

“Quite.” He affirmed, “And we are going to the end of it.” 

You turned your gaze filled with apprehension and wonder to him, “Truly? Where will we go? Do you have permission? I thought we could not go to other realms as we pleased.” 

“I am a Prince of Asgard. I go where I please and if you do not move then you shall never find out where our destination will be.” 

You managed to nod and he turned his horse back and brought the animal to a canter while you urged your mare to the same. The solidness under you and the sound of the pounding hooves was wonderous to you as you could nearly see through the place you were crossing. The orb at the end, the gate loomed closer with every moment and Loki pulled up to a stop at the entrance and motioned for you to stay. 

“Heimdall! How good to see you again.” 

“I saw you coming, Prince Loki.” 

“Well then you should also see that I have permission to cross.”

“Permission, yes, but from the Queen, but not the King.” You saw the guard’s golden gaze land on you a moment and it disconcerted you. 

“The Queen's permission should be enough I think. My father and I are not quite seeing eye to eye at the moment.” 

“Hmmm.” 

Loki drew closer to the guardian and spoke in a hushed tone and looked back at you once and continued speaking. You could almost swear you spotted the stoic guards’ lip twitch but couldn’t be certain and finally he seemed to acquiesce to Loki’s plea. Loki walked back and mounted up as Heimdall rotated his sword within the pedestal and a tightening of the air was all the warning you had before it became a hum as the portal ahead of you opened up in a flash of rotating light and clouds. Loki gave you another cheeky look before he tapped his horse and flew to the portal. You spared one more look at the golden clad guard before doing the same. 

The feeling of being teleported was disconcerting to say the least but at least the brightness and ringing in your ears faded quickly when your feet touched the ground. 

The only noise you could give off when everything cleared was a gasp of wonder. You heard Loki’s voice behind you, “Welcome to Alfheim, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going on a fluffy adventure everyone! 
> 
> I won't make a big deal out of the hits and kudos and comments because I felt a little unloved this time around. I like hearing if you guys are enjoying the ride a lot but don't feel obligated. Maybe this chapter we will reach 10k hits though! Which is super amazing!!!!! Thank you to everyone who reads, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and/or subscribes! It is so amazing that so many people like this story! 
> 
> Next chapter will be very very big. Very important. (Possibly and end to the slowburn ;)!!!) Which is why.... I'm postponing an update until 10/21/18. Sorry guys! It will give me a bit of a break from constantly writing (which I love to do don't get me wrong) and give me some time to get things done and my book all situated. 
> 
> Speaking of my book: For those who may be interested here is the summary that will be on the back: 
> 
> Emmaline D’Terin knew exactly how her life would be. She has been loved and cherished ever since she could remember. On the evening of her seventeenth birthday, her home came under attack from unknown but deadly assailants. By the time the attack ended, she had been carried from her home by a cloaked man who refused to show his face and barely knew her language. He would take her on a journey where she may find that her life is not how she thought it was at all. His eyes would evoke memories and dreams of another world that frightened and intrigued her, and she knew by the time their journey ended, she would not be the same person who began it.
> 
> More book details to come!


	20. Chapter 20

You had to blink a few times against the vibrant colors surrounding you. Deep greens, bright yellows and blues, sharp reds and mellow oranges made up the immediate landscape. It even smelled fresher as your took in a deep inhale of the fragrant air. “It’s marvelous.” 

“I know I am.” Loki replied cheekily and you turned to give him a look. He responded with a cheeky grin as he tapped his horse’s side to propel him forward. You followed while staring open mouthed at further trees and plants. 

You rode in silence for a time, “Why now?” Your voice broke upon the landscape and a few small creatures scurried from one place to another. 

“You expressed an interest in seeing the other realms did you not? You seemed quite enamored with the idea of Alfheim. Think of it as a gift.”

The other girls you had known growing up in Asgard would be jealous now. Not just in the fact that you were here, but because they had complained near constantly of having to remind their lovers or suitors of the small things they had said offhand. Likes and dislikes, wishes and hopes, dreams for some but Loki, Prince of Asgard had not only remembered what you had told him, but had acted upon it. So filled with happiness and adoration you were that you nearly collided his horse into yours as you leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. 

Loki pulled his horse back and gave you a bewildered look, “Little one?” 

“Thank you.” 

He continued to give you that confused look until he turned back around to lead the way but you noticed how his hand had ever so carefully had moved to touch his cheek. He completed the motion by making it seem like he was checking to make sure that his hair was still in place. 

It wasn’t too long after that they spotted a city ahead and made for it. The gates opened as they neared and you delicious scents, interesting sounds, and colorful people welcomed you with open arms. 

Both sexes seemed to gather around Loki and flatter him with smiles and words as he dismounted and ignored them to walk and give you aid in dismounting your own animal. This display seemed to discourage all but the most stubborn but after a few cutting words even they moved away. “Quite an affectionate people wouldn’t you say?” 

“Affectionate.” You drawled back and he gave a smile and a shrug. “Are you familiar with most of them then?” Your words were light but he only gave a wider smile and took your arm to link with his. 

“Does it matter? I’m not here for them. I am here with you.” 

That did soothe some of your jealousy, “I know. The way they look at you. It’s difficult to ignore.” 

“Difficult? Nonsense. Enjoy yourself and worry not for those around us. They are insignificant to our plans.” 

“And what exactly are our plans then? You still have not told me.” 

“I still will not. I must still keep some secrets.” He led you through the streets toward arching buildings seemingly made of starlight and marble. He opened the doors to one large structure with a wave of his hand and led you inside. It took less than a minute to realize that this was a playhouse. A rather gorgeous and elaborate one even compared to the shining city of Asgard. Your shoes made echoes along the marble floors and walls as he led you to some stairs and upward. You realized that you were either very late or rather early for whatever show was going to play here. 

He led you up the stairs and to a golden door. He used his hand this time to pull it open and revealed a small balcony with two seats that overlooked the stage. You had not been to many playhouses but if this was his plan you had no qualms with being next to him in a dark area with entertainment ahead. “So what will we be watching?”

“I am not entirely sure myself. I’ve been told this production is rather bold and refreshing and I have not had the pleasure of attending a show in some time.” He led you forward and you both took your seats. It wasn’t long before others began to arrive. 

“Do you come here often then for the plays?”

“Not as often as I want to. Nor as often as my father allows.”

“Did your father allow this?” 

“In a way he had little choice in the matter and I no longer care what he allows.” His tone ended on a sharp note and you decided to drop the matter. 

“Do they offer a meal here? I have found that I’m rather hungry after the ride. Also what did they do with our horses?”

“I shall summon nourishment and our horses will most likely be boarded up for the time being until we have need of them again.” Another one of your suitor’s vague answers left you only slightly irritated at him. 

True to his word there was a knock on the door and an attractive half dressed man entered bearing a tray of succulent meats and fruits and left them on the table in front of you with a bow. “Thank you.” You told the man who only smiled and nodded before he left you two alone again. “What are these?” You picked up a slice of tender meat from the tray. 

“Some sort of domesticated animal I believe. No matter from where it comes the food here is always delightful.” He popped a slice in his mouth and chewed soundlessly. You did the same. The man brought some light colored liquid you found to be sweetly alcoholic. Two glasses in and you were feeling quite relaxed as you leaned into his strong frame. 

“When will this start?” 

“Very soon. The last of the guests are being seated now.” He answered offhand and you looked up at his profile and found his gaze locked on a place down below. When you lifted up to look yourself he turned his attention to you and smiled. You felt his fingers at your cheek and smiled back when they drifted down to your chin and neck. “You look rather flushed, little one. How many glasses of Glow Wine have you imbibed?” 

“Two I think. Perhaps I shall have another.” You reached for the bottle which Loki snatched and placed out of your reach. 

“I think two is enough for now. I still want you coherent for this performance. If all you were going to do was drink I think I should have modified my plans.” He teased and kissed your forehead. 

“I’m not drunk.” 

“Not yet. Now hush and watch.” 

So you did. Snuggled up to Loki’s side you observed the audience’s lights dim and light appear on the stage. At first you could barely follow the story but as the performance progressed and your alcohol level decreased you realized that the story was about lost love. It was classic. A happy couple torn asunder from one another by war and circumstance where in the end they found one another again just before death. You were in tears by the finish and even Loki looked moved by the performance. 

When the last of the light faded from the stage you clapped along with the rest of the audience. Loki wiped your tears from your cheeks and gave you an affectionate look, “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“I do not know if enjoy is the right word. It was a rather stunning performance though as you said.” 

“I’m glad you thought so.” Loki stretched out and you moved from your position slow and stiffly in order to stretch and he stood and then helped you from your chair. 

When you made your way back outside the light was dimmer and the sun had started it’s downward journey to night. 

“What are we going to do now?” 

Loki didn’t answer, but led you down to a rather large stable. He found your horses and brought them out for you both to mount up. He still did not speak until you were out of the city and on your way over some grassy hills. “It is not far where we are to stay the night.” 

“Is it a cabin?” 

“No.” 

Grass changed to rock and you descended into a shallow canyon with twists and turns and the ever growing sound of a great amount of water flowing. Loki brought you both to a stop and dismounted and took the packs from the horses to sling over his shoulder as he led you on foot through a narrow opening. 

When he broke through and moved to the side your gasp of astonishment echoed through the space ahead. 

You continued to walk forward and take in your surroundings. Every beautiful thing you had laid eyes on since coming here was amplified tenfold. Bright flowers around full trees nearly shined here. The greens, golds, blues and purples were as such it brought tears to your eyes. You stood open-mouthed in awe of the waterfall that apparently nourished this magical place. Crystal clear blue water cascaded down smooth white rock to smash into the pond beneath but the water at your feet remained so clear that you could see the bottom of more white and grey rock. You gasped in surprise when a hand came to rest on your shoulder. His face came into view as you turned around still open-mouthed and bright eyed as he stared at you. 

His eyes were hungry and his mouth curved as such that he was nervous about what you thought. He craved your awe at his choice of place. He wanted to feed off of your excitement in the way that he spoke of before.

“It’s beautiful here. Is this where we will be staying? Can we be here? It seems so--.” 

He placed a finger to your rapidly moving lips and you stilled while he seemed to search for something more in your eyes. “Yes. Here. If you find this pleasing you will find the night doubly so.” 

You whirled around and move forward to the edge of the pond to stare at the waterfall. Your senses didn’t warn you until his hands were at your hips and you were airborne only to land in the water a moment later with a shriek that was swallowed by the water. 

Cool water surrounded you in a moment and you flailed and kicked in surprise before you were able to get your bearings and break the surface of the water. Liquid obscured your vision until you were able to blink and turn around to find Loki laughing at the water’s edge. “That was not funny!” You shouted and your words were lost in the sound of water hitting itself as you were tossed about the water as if you weighed nothing. 

It was the space in five breaths that he snapped his fingers and most of his clothing vanished in green smoke before he dove into the water as well and you kicked softly to stay afloat while you looked into the clear water around you and found nothing there. 

Until thick arms wound about your smaller form and you were hauled back into a firm chest only slightly cooler than the water around you. You struggled a bit in his embrace because you did not want a cuddle. You wanted to hit him for pulling such a trick on you. 

“Be still. It was only a bit of fun. I wouldn’t have allowed you to be injured.” Loki spoke into your ear softly and you could hear him quite clearly even with the waterfall. 

“Not funny.” You groused. 

“It was from my end, little one. Now. Shall we have a bit of a swim before dark?” 

It was pointless to argue with him and so you decided to drop it. Loki would respect you more if you found some way to return the favor later. “Fine. A swim. But you’ve made my clothes wet and I still have to be cross about that.” 

“Easily remedied.” With a hint of green light you found your body lighter and less encumbered by wet cloth but in its place your bare back now pressed against his bare chest. Now you had less to complain about. “Better?” He purred and let one of his arms drop to trace a fingertip up your side. 

It was a move that had you twist in his grip and squeal. “That tickles.” 

“That was the point.” He did it again and you kicked at his shins. “Playing dirty I see.” He released you and swam away like he had been born in the water. 

You turned around and pursued clad only in your underthings with a smile while his eyes glowed in equal parts mirth and mischief. 

It was some time later that you were both lying on a blanket on the grass next to the pond looking up at the stars still clad in hardly anything at all. Dinner had been pulled from some sort of container that looked smaller from the outside than it was on the inside and you devoured it. The meal had been just what you needed to regain your strength and warm you up. You hadn’t realized just how tiring swimming really was especially when you were chasing a man who probably had not been truly lazy a day in his life. He lazed about but he had the body of a warrior and it was that body that you were drifting your fingertips and palms along absentmindedly while you stared upward in silence. 

He had not been joking when he said that you would love it more in the darkness than you had in the light. You turned your head to stare at the scenery around the waterfall for what happened to be the fifteenth time today. The water shimmered and glowed bright white in the moonlight and the flora around it had also taken on a glow in the nighttime sky. Firebugs blinked in all colors of the rainbow as well as some lunar moths that flitted from flower to flower with twinkling glitter trailing in a cascade wherever they flew. It was that delight that he fed off of again while staring at you like a predator in the darkness. 

You felt him shift suddenly and turned back to find him turned over to his side. Another movement had you caged beneath his body and you were staring directly into his eyes. Bright blue shimmered like the glowing flowers with no signs of the green you knew existed. He leaned down and bumped his nose into yours gently before you leaned up and he pressed soft lips to you. The kiss was lingering and leisurely while he kept most of his weight off of you onto his forearms. He did not spend much time on your lips as he dropped to your cheek and then chin, neck, down to your clavicle over the top of one breast, then the other while not removing the cloth over them. He looked up at you then with an eager grin and dropped further down your body to press a kiss over the top of your ribs, then down further as you let out a choked noise as he tickled the skin there with another kiss to your side and back to the middle where he took a bit of your belly into his mouth in a gentle bite while you stared at him. Pressed a kiss to the dip of your belly then dropped down past your thighs to your bare feet. He rubbed the sole of them with a press of his thumb that had a jolt of something run up your leg to your lower belly and settle there. He planted another kiss to the top of your foot, the inner and outer sides of your ankles, then trailed his lips up your calf and took a mouthful of the muscle there, then kissed the center of your knees and moved further up. The eager glimmer only intensified as he climbed up the flesh of your inner thigh and inhaled deeply about halfway up much to your embarrassment. His attentions had your underthings damp with arousal and you knew he could scent it. The feeling had you try to close your legs in response and he held you open firmly with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. 

“No.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Do you trust me, little one?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then do not worry. Lie back and relax. I shall bring the stars down to the ground for you.” He began to mouth at your inner thigh as he brought his hand underneath to lift it up. 

“What if someone sees?” 

“They will not.” He murmured before placing a kiss to the crease where your thigh met your pelvis. Anticipation stole your breath and made you tense up while he started to massage the muscle under his grip and licked the spot he kissed. Another breath and suddenly he was there. You could feel his fingers as they moved aside your underthings and with a noise of possession his cool tongue touched heated flesh and you made a choked noise and arched up. He gave another growl and with a rip the cloth was gone and he buried himself into you. Norns you couldn’t breathe. His tongue pressed and moved in ways that hit every spot you ever thought you had and those you did not. Though he kept his movements slow and meticulous he seemed to avoid the place he usually sought out. He seemed more interested at the moment in lapping up the moisture his previous attentions had created. 

Heat wrapped along your thighs and up your spine when he changed tactics and moved upward to lavish his tongue on the true center of your pleasure. He gave slow, soft strokes and hummed in delight when you whimpered and moaned and tried to move. His arms wound around your thighs and pulled you open and still so he could do as he wished. You were wondering why he was going so slowly and why he sought to torture you so when suddenly his steady, soft, and wet motions were taking you higher and higher. Your body warmed and pulsed as he circled and lapped and your cries took on a higher pitch and you threw your head back and forth trying to fight the wave. It was too intense. Too much. One, two, three, four passes later and you screamed his name, taut as a bowstring and shuddering, shaking, convulsing legs as he continued, then dropped down to lap up his reward. You thought he was finished as you dropped slowly down until he went back at it with the same rhythm and tore another scream and set of convulsions from you, then again while you tore at the blanket, then his scalp and neck to ground yourself back down. It was only after your heart beat too fast. Your cries grew hoarse that he pressed a kiss to your inner thigh and backed off. Your eyes unfocused as you spotted him dip down to the blanket and move his face back and forth before he climbed up your boneless form to kiss you. A faint taste of something other than his usual coolness drifted into your mouth. It wasn’t a flavor that you thought highly of but if he enjoyed it he could have all he wished as far as you were concerned after your mind came back to coherency. 

Your mouth was dry and wet as you tried to form words and reach for his body. Any part you could reach and tried to tell him that you wanted to touch him too. “No no, little one. That will be tomorrow’s lesson. I would be afraid that in your current state you would injure me. You know how delicate it is.” He kissed you again and dropped down to pull your weak form to his. “I take it that you enjoyed yourself. It’s always been a favorite activity of mine. There’s just something about making someone fall apart into incoherency. Does a little something for the ego.” 

You sighed and gave up before you snuggled into his embrace and felt the heavy weight of a blanket cover your half naked body. Tomorrow then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest my muse was like "See ya. I'm going on vacation." For like 10 days. I planned to write for this but that didn't happen because every single time I sat down my brain was on (...). It was quite frustrating. I actually thought that I would have to postpone it further because I finally got some inspiration last night. Then in the middle of my roll I was called out to see a patient a half hour away. So it was an hour and a half before I got back home at midnight and I really didn't feel up to writing then. So I sat down tonight and my muse was like pumped up and I did most of this in about an hour. The last part about 2k words worth.
> 
> Next chapter will be still more smutty fluff and the next one too perhaps. But we are about to hit some bit plot points so be ready.
> 
> I was also thinking about writing a Lucifer fanfic. Mostly fluff. 10 chapters planned out in advance. But I need another WIP like a hole in the head so who knows? 
> 
> No new news about my book. Still waiting on my cover artist to finish but when she does I shall announce the title and release date forthwith. 
> 
> I hate my job. I just want to write for my career dangit. 
> 
> Hope this was worth the wait! I shall see you next week! I also got some inspiration from my current in progress fic by Maiden of Asgard. It's called Frostbite and it's amazing. Read it. It's a Loki/Reader without the y/n.
> 
> Also. Holy carp! 700 kudos is impressive and I hit 10k too! Super neat! I look forward to those comments that keep my muse well fed and happy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the road trip with another Loki lesson and some fun fairies to break things up.

With morning came the bright shining sun and the feeling of most of Loki’s naked form against yours. It was quite the sensation as you had never woken like this before. You couldn’t say that you minded overmuch. Though you wanted to stay in that place forever you really had to stretch cramped muscles and use the lavatory. Somehow you managed to maneuver yourself in such a way that you were able to extricate yourself from his grasp without his waking. How, you will never know, but after you found a suitable spot to do what business you needed you crept back to him filled with a little bit of embarrassment for having done that. 

You spent what seemed like minutes staring up at the soft lines of his sleeping face and shifted again. This time his brow creased and eyes fluttered a bit before blinking once. The second time his lids raised he kept them open and tilted his head to look down at you. “Good morning, little one.” He rumbled thickly. 

“Good morning.” You replied softly back to him. 

“Though I wish to resume our activities from the night I desperately need to attend to other business.” 

You shifted off of him and he rose, almost totally naked and walked off around a corner. You looked away from where he had disappeared and back toward the waterfall. The plants had taken on the days’ light and the bright glow from before had disappeared again. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted movement and looked back to find Loki walking back toward you. With one arm raised his hand and fingers threaded through his black locks and his chest and belly stretched marvelously over muscle as he did so while stifling a yawn. His hand dropped back down and he stood before you. His height had not bothered you overmuch before but now with the rising sun at his back he did look like a God. The Midgardians revered him as such when he was younger and you knew why. 

His grin prompted one in return. “What a picture you look down there at my feet as if you have always belonged there.” The hand he had used to push his hair back now threaded long fingers through your loose hair and blunt nails scraped at your scalp. Like a pet you pushed your head into his hand and let your eyes drift shut. “How would you like your lesson? Here like this or me on my back?” 

At first his words did not process through your sedated mind while his nails and fingertips continued their soothing circles. “Hmm?” You blinked as his words really settled in and your eyelids snapped open as you looked up at him in surprise. “What?” You knew he had told you tomorrow but your mind had been rather addled when he had done so. It was broad daylight now. Someone could come here and find you…doing things to the Prince of Asgard.” 

“You look so shocked. Do you think that the time of day matters to me? It does not. Nor does the venue. I have nothing at all to be ashamed of and neither do you. So what shall it be?” 

You had been sitting here on your knees like this for as long as he had stood up and come back and despite the softness of the grass your bones still dug into the ground in a way that would end up uncomfortable if you had to stay here. “Could you lie down?” 

“Certainly. Though standing and receiving your mouth is something that we shall do eventually it would be better for you to learn his way.” He moved away from you and stretched out on the blanket. You stared at him dumbly and he wrapped his hand around your arm to haul you down. A squeak sounded as you sprawled across his chest and he used his other hand to direct you to kiss him. The apprehension which had built as he had moved away from you dissipated quickly. You knew that he wanted you to take over when his hand left your neck and so you did. This was familiar. Kisses planted along the lines of his chin, neck, the hollow of his throat and down his chest. The nearer you drew to a place that you could feel was now much firmer than it had been when you started your apprehension grew again.

“Be at ease. There are very few ways this could go poorly.” Loki’s words from above were not much in the way of reassuring. 

You stopped and looked up at him for guidance. “What should I do?” 

Loki gave a little sigh and your hand which rested along the slight curve of his hip suddenly met skin as he used his seidr to remove his underthings. 

“Do what you wish. If you are in need of guidance I shall offer it. Until then--.” He made a gesture downward. 

You pushed your body up from his and looked down at his manhood. You couldn’t call it anything else yet. It looked large. Much larger than it had felt that night where you took him in hand and led him to climax. You’ve felt it otherwise of course. Mostly with clothes on. The skin of him there was darker than his pale skin and thick veins ran along the shaft that were sparse in number. It was rigid and slightly curved toward his belly and it bobbed and throbbed perhaps in time with his heartbeat. There was a bit of skin around the head you hadn’t noticed much when you felt him before. His foreskin you knew was the name of it and the books you had read on the subject of male pleasure had said that it was sensitive. You dared a glance up from his—oh, his—it would have to be manhood to look at his face. 

He rested his head atop his hand where his arm was stretched up and he regarded you with open bemusement atop of lust and a hint of impatience. “Are you going to stare at it all morning then? I promise that it will not harm you. Quite harmless in fact.” 

You dared a glance and reached out quickly to take the flesh in hand. This part of him was warmer than his flesh usually is and still quite hard. The softness of the tender flesh you had in your hand still stunned you. It was easier then to move your hand along the shaft and you ducked down to kiss along his hips on either side and the crease of his groin. You spotted the other half of his organ as they rested on the blanket. You wondered if those were sensitive as well. 

It did not take long for you to take an inquisitive lick of the head of him where a bead of moisture had collected. The tensing of his muscles did not escape your notice and so you did it again. The taste was not bad, nor good, so you supposed it was a good thing. Small licks around the head turned into laps along the shaft of him then you decided to move his foreskin down to swirl your tongue along the newly revealed skin and his movement then was more pronounced and you could hear the change in his breaths even with the waterfall behind you. 

The next step was to take him into your mouth and you speculated on it a moment when his voice interrupted your thoughts slightly strained. “Be careful of the teeth. There is a time and place for it and that takes more practice than you possess.” 

You nodded up at him and proceeded to take him into your mouth, careful of both teeth and the sensitive flesh of his foreskin. It was a learning curve then and you found that he made the most delightful noise when you took him into your mouth deeply and hollowed out your cheeks to suck on him. The varied pace you set seemed to make things last longer but you could tell he wanted to move things along faster and so you set to work to build him higher and higher until his thighs were steel under your hands and the muscles quivered with strain. He had set his hands in your hair a few times before he took them off and fisted the blanket. “Little one--.” Whatever he was going to say was lost in a guttural noise as he bucked and you wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft and gave him one final suck. Something flooded your mouth as his manhood pulsed in spurts. The texture thick and slimy and the taste was not as pleasant as the droplets had been before. It was so surprising that you could do nothing but swallow what he had produced and when you released him you coughed and gagged at the texture mostly but he seemed rather pleased when you crawled up his body. Arms lifted you further up to give you a kiss despite your reservation for having him taste his fluids. “Well done, little one.” 

His praise had you warm and preening and you couldn’t help the way you shifted next to him as you had also enjoyed the way he had responded to you. Warm wetness seeped out of you and a tingling feeling along your skin that would not abate. 

He did nothing to attempt to soothe you so you cuddled for a time and as you did the heat in your blood cooled and the wetness dried in a tacky way that stuck your thighs together. 

You were loath to leave his cool embrace but you had to do something about your own mess. As you tried to pull away from him he tightened his grip and with only a deep breath a wash of green mist overtook your bodies and when it receded you were clean and fully clothed in a silvery dress softer than silk and he in his usual regalia. “Benefits of seidr.” He offered, “Mine to reap should I desire though this was a paltry trick as far as what power I truly possess.” He placed a kiss on your brow and you stared up at the clouds a while longer. 

“Is this all we are to do here in this place, my Prince?” You tested the new name to see if he would take it favorably. 

A grin pulled at his cheeks, “If you wish. Though I do have more planned for our stay should you desire.” He did not comment one way or another on your new name for him and so you took that as an acceptance. 

“It’s certainly a decent prospect but I wish to see more.” 

“So you shall.” He brought his hand up and tapped your nose with his forefinger prompting a wrinkle of your face. “Rise and follow then.” He hefted his body up and you slid off. Luckily you were in such a way that you caught your body weight instead of falling to the ground. His strides were longer than yours and you had to hurry to catch up not bothering to ask about your sleeping place. 

The small gorge you had occupied opened up to bright green and gold grassland and your two horses were there waiting for you as if you hadn’t been gone for hours. Loki assisted you into the saddle with practiced ease and the two of you set off in a direction you weren’t sure of. 

Galloping through the open grassland was thrilling and you couldn’t take the smile off of your face at the feel of the wind whistling and whipping around you. A forest rapidly came into view on the horizon and Loki pushed the pace faster and you sailed toward it. The nearer you came to the place you began to slow and finally at the forest edge Loki pulled you to a stop. “This is the home of the Fae, fairies as the Midgardians referred to them as and they are a playful, mischievous people with little regard for life other than their own. Trust nothing and no one you see save me and stay close by.” 

That didn’t make you apprehensive in the least bit. No, not at all. “If it is so dangerous then why are we here?” 

“It is only dangerous to those who do not know of it and those who are not careful. Only fools have no fear but bravery is an illusion as well. A pretty name for those who seek or disregard danger.” Loki took your hand and pulled you into the forest. 

It was quiet. Far too quiet for such a place and the absence of noise set you instantly on edge. Your hand gripped his tighter and you noticed that his thumb began to rub in a soothing motion to the skin of the back of your hand. A noise to your right turned your attention to a glowing orb in the distance that danced with the most beautiful light. You had to follow it. Your hand released Loki’s and you began to walk in the direction that it called to you when you were pulled forcefully back, “Little one. What did I tell you? Trust nothing and no one.” 

“Wha--?” You looked back and found the space where the bright light danced empty. “What was that?” You asked breathily as you turned back to your suitor. 

“A will’o’wisp but they do not call themselves as such. A creature that delights in taking mostly mortals into its glamour and taking them so deep into the forests that they could not possibly find their way out again and delighting in their fear and suffering as they try to escape. They’ve often been fond of drowning their victims in sinkholes or lakes as well.” 

Your horror was palpable, “But why?” 

“It amuses them. They are creatures of whims and have no compassion for others.” 

“Where did it go?” 

“Away. When it realized who I was.” Loki answered simply and pulled you forward again. 

Sounds began to tug at your ears and you were afraid to look around but as you listened you realized they were coming from ahead. “What’s that?” 

“You shall see.” He continued on and the sounds had lightness to them, like a melody. There was a glow up ahead and it was as if you passed through some sort of barrier. 

Lights of all sorts of colors and shapes danced in the air ahead of you along with singing and the sounds of various instruments. The colors solidified into small beings which flitted around you like dragonflies. The child in you delighted at the way they moved and the small instruments that made such loud noise in their hands. “They will mean you no harm, but I will have you stay here with them. I must fetch an item that I have been due for quite some time from their leader. I will be back shortly.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek and let go of your hand. 

The dragonfly like people flitted around you and settled on your shoulders. You could feel more in the mass of your loose hair and they pulled and pushed you different directions until you sat upon a rather large looking solid mushroom. They laughed and twittered around you while several of them tended to your hair and played you music while you looked around at the small houses decorating large trees in the glade. Several large mushrooms also decorated the area and farms of glowing moss and small fruit trees you also spotted. The experience was otherworldly enough and eased you more than the trek through the forest had. You still were wondering where Loki had disappeared to when you felt the last tug of small hands in your hair and several glowing creatures flew around to the front arguing in a light musical tone with one another before they seemed to agree and gave you light butterfly like kisses to your cheeks and flitting away. Loki returned later no worse for the wear but gave you an appraising look and one of the fae creatures landed on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear before it flew away. 

“They say you were a fine guest.” 

“That is quite good I suppose. What would they have done if I were not.” 

“Something terrible I would imagine, but we shall not worry about it. Your hair is quite well done. They’ve a knack for it.” His hand rose to caress your braided locks. “We shall be on our way. Did you enjoy it?” 

“Quite. This part anyway.” 

“Good.” 

You made your way out with little incident and took a breath of fresh air when you emerged. Your heart pounded in your chest with the tension and you were only too eager to ride away. 

“What did you retrieve?” 

“A present,” He replied carefully. 

"For?" You prompted. 

“What do you think about a wedding after Thor's coronation ceremony?” 

It took you a moment to process what he had said as if your wedding was a subject like the weather to have it thrown out in conversation suddenly. “What?” 

“Our wedding. Better to be sooner rather than later. I had thought that perhaps we could have them at the same time but I think both Mother and Father would refuse us at stealing my brother’s coronation day. I would not mind though it would take some attention off of the two of us.” 

“That’s a little fast is it not?” 

“Not entirely. I’m of an age to have a bride by now. You are young, admittedly, but I’ve already decided that I shall keep you. It does not make much sense to wait.” 

“How will we ever have it planned in time?” 

“So you are agreeable then? Excellent.” 

“I never said that, Loki.”

“Oh. Do you have anything specific in mind then? Mother said that women often fantasize of their wedding day when they are small.” 

Truth be told you had not put much thought into your own wedding but now you might wish you had. “Not really.” 

“Think on it then, little one.” 

You should be flattered that he wanted to wed you so very soon after beginning to court but the idea still had you ill at ease even after you had entered the city. Your room in the extravagant inn was delightful and you had such fun with the food and drink while Loki watched you with eager eyes. You still did not know what to tell him by the time your trip had ended and you were back in Asgard. Perhaps his mother would have advice for you, or even your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost didn't get done but it also didn't go the way I thought it would when I started writing it. What's Loki thinking? Asking her about the wedding like that? Ah well. I guess he'll tell us eventually. 
> 
> I'm going to ballpark it and say there are about 10 chapters left. Could be more, could be less. I'm going to stick with 10. But the road trip is over and there will probably be little Loki action next chapter. But more Frigga and that's always a good thing! I meant to do more with Alfhiem but the spark sort of died and I thought it best to get out of there quickly so we didn't drag. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the continued support! I really helps me keep focused as I tend to have problems finishing things I start and losing interest quickly. I'm surprised I even had one long fanfic that I finished back in the day let alone a book. I'm really going to put my best foot forward here and get it done for you guys!
> 
> No book news yet! My cover artist says it won't be long now but we are looking at a November release date. Boo. Next week maybe! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a Happy Halloween or Samhain. Whatever you all do or don't celebrate! See you next week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best

The more you thought about his impromptu non-proposal the more irritated you became. As if the rest of your married life was something to be discussed so flippantly. It reeked of a trick if you were perfectly honest but you did not know what sort of reaction he wished from you. Outrage? Agreement? Denial? You loved him, certainly, but all this extra mental exercise would get old. Loki has admitted to you before that he can be romantic if he so desires but thinking for someone else was still new to him. 

You imagined a candlelit dinner or a majestic ride in his skiff when he brought the subject up. You expected long conversations and excitement in the planning. On the tail end of Thor’s coronation to King did not scream romantic or thought out. It was lazy at best and a jealous plot at worst. 

He was gone after your return to home and you wondered what he did all day long once more. Regardless of his machinations you had your own task at hand and set out to find the All-Mother and discuss her son’s strange approach. She was not in her solar, nor the throne room, and you nearly gave up and decided to visit your mother instead when you heard her voice in the healer’s halls as you passed by. 

You entered and found her standing over a wounded man. Blood pooled on the floor around the healers’ bed in an amount that startled you. The Soul Forge glittered above his body and you could see the problem instantly. His arm had been severed at the elbow and despite what was most definitely a gruesome wound you strode forward to get a better look. 

As you drew closer to the scene you noticed the soft green glow of magic in the space in front of the Queen. No one in the room paid you mind as you maneuvered for a better look. 

The amputation was gruesome and the patient was blessedly unconscious but would most likely lose the arm if nothing was done. As it was, one healer had the limb hovering near the stump and the Queen’s brow furrowed in concentration as she twitched and stretched her fingers in precise movements. The green energy flowed from her hands in tendrils and into the space between the open wounds. It was, for lack of a better word, spellbinding as the tendrils fastened and pulled the appendage closer with slight turns as it fit together. The light flowed around the arm in a band once they were properly together and with a brighter flash it faded away like the wound never existed in the first place. 

The Queen let out a sigh and rotated her neck from side to side before she stepped back and turned to you with a smile. Her arms instantly opened wider as she approached you. She was always warm, you knew, no matter what she always made you feel safe and secure. It was the trait of a good mother. “My dear how was the trip?” After she released you from her embrace she led you out of the immediate area into a storeroom of sorts. 

“Wonderful. Did you know about it beforehand?” 

“I was the one who suggested it. My son is a brilliant boy, but sometimes he needs a nudge in the proper direction.” 

“I wondered. I had spoken to him of seeing other places and I never would have guessed to go to somewhere as wonderful as Alfhiem.” 

“The Bifrost is a powerful tool and one that cannot be used frivolously. I wouldn’t expect a repeat performance soon but I am glad you enjoyed it.” 

You shifted from foot to foot as anxiety crept upon you. “Speaking of enjoyment--. He brought up our wedding.” 

Frigga’s smile widened and her eyes positively glowed in excitement, “Did he?” 

“In a way.” 

Your lack of enthusiasm curbed her energy and she gave a small frown, “Does the idea of marrying him cause you discomfort?” 

“No!” You assured her quickly. “No. It’s merely--. Well. He did not bring the subject to light with any romance or tact. It was very unlike him. He spoke of it out of thin air and talked about having our wedding the same time as Thor’s coronation.” It felt as if you were tattling on him like a child would. 

The answering frown from the Queen only made your stomach roll, “Truly?”

“I wondered if you might know why. I’m sure it must be some sort of game or test but I do not know which or how to address it.” 

“It does not sound like my son at all.” She paused, “If you’ve come to me asking if you should accept his terms I cannot answer that for you. My son is a creature of whims and I know that even though he does not wish to be King he has often been jealous of his elder brother’s attention. If he truly desires to be forever in Thor’s shadow then he may. Did you give him an answer?”

“No. I told him I would think on it. It makes sense though. He’s one to have all eyes on him and Thor would take that from him in a way even if it is unintentional. Perhaps I should suggest something else.” 

“You are a clever girl. You will have to be more cunning still to make him think his wedding plans are foolish now.”

“If he is a creature of whims, could I not give him a better whim to attach to? What other time would give him as much attention as he wishes?” You did not know much about the celestial calendar and forthcoming events. 

“The only one which may divert him successfully would be the Convergence in a couple of years. It is an event that only happens every five millenia and all of the Nine Realms will know of it.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous? The last one nearly caused a large scale war among the realms did it not? The veil between worlds thins, does it not? A wedding during the Convergence would be--.” You paused, “Chaos.” And exactly what Loki would enjoy. Frigga’s answering grin was all the confirmation you needed as you embraced her quickly and exited the hall. Thank the All-Mother for her wisdom and cunning. You felt better then after speaking with her. Loki must be thinking of Thor’s coronation as something that would make him less. It was an impulse of the highest variety and you want to strike him for his selfishness. You might still yet. But you had to think of a plan now. It was a challenging thing to be cleverer than the man who prided himself on his astute intellect. 

You knew he would return by dinnertime. You were both fond of eating together to finish the night and so you planned and prepared your speeches and his possible replies until you could scarcely think. You were so mentally exhausted from your planning that you fell asleep reading a book by the fireside. 

You were startled awake suddenly and disoriented but with the intense feeling of being watched. Your book had tumbled from your hands and rested on the floor neatly and your body curled up in a ball safe and warm. You shifted stiff muscles and looked around. Your eyes landed on the dark haired figure on the other side of the couch. His eyes, now bright blue, were locked on you. The expression was unreadable in the shadows thrown by the fire but he did not seem upset at your impromptu nap. 

“What a pretty portrait you make snuggled up as you were.” 

“I was reading--.” You trailed off, “How long have you been here watching me sleep?” You tried to blink the sleep from your eyes. 

“A while. You looked so sweet there curled up and I was loathe to disturb you.” 

“Oh.” You answered simply as you stared at him when all of the stress and preparation you had on the tip of your tongue dissolved into a mess of tears that you couldn’t stem. They poured from your eyes as you were overwhelmed suddenly by his presence. Hiccupping soft sobs that you couldn’t cease and through the burning haze of your vision you tried to look at him and stop. Each time you opened your mouth more tears came and he looked positively frightened while he stared openmouthed at your predicament. The effect of rendering him as such would have been rather amusing if you weren’t currently making a fool of yourself. 

His hand landed on your calf, and then your foot and you could tell he was flustered. He wasn’t sure what he needed to do to make you stop and it only made things worse. Finally he moved to your side of the couch and hauled you over so that he could hold you properly. Eventually all of your tears seemed to dry up as he rubbed your back and pressed his cheek into your hair. You lifted your gaze and looked in horror at the rather large wet spot that decorated his shirt with an apology poised on your lips. A finger pressed to them stopped you short and he used the rest of his hand to lift your chin up and look at you in grave concern. 

“Now what was that all about then? Why does my very visage provoke such a drastic reaction from you?” 

You waited to break down again at the soft way he spoke to you but you found that you were better now. “I--. I don’t know from where that came.” It was the truth as you knew it.

“No one injured you? Gave you unkind words or looks?” Concern still laced his tone with an undercurrent of threat sprinkled throughout. 

You shook your head and pulled back to separate yourself from him before you brought your gaze to look direct into his eyes. “I wanted to speak with you.” 

Eyebrow raised in surprise over a blue eye with vague amusement, “Speak then little one but I worry about the content of your words if it has sparked this sort of reaction from you.” 

“Why do you wish to have our wedding after Thor’s coronation?” 

“People are already gathered to celebrate one prince so why not another?” 

“Convenience then? That is hardly romantic or well thought out.” 

“Why wait?”

“Shouldn’t a Prince of Asgard have his own day to celebrate his wedding? It does not behoove either of us to be in Thor’s shadow.” 

A muscle in his cheek ticked. You had struck a nerve. “I rest in no one’s shadow.” 

“It certainly seems as if you were trying to get the better of him by showing off your new bride in his face when he has none. It makes fools out of everyone. Jealousy does not become you, my Prince.”

He stood then, clearly agitated, “Jealousy? Hardly.”

“You wanted the day like a child with a new toy. I can’t believe you threw out our wedding idea as some sort of ploy to usurp the coronation. It’s insulting.” You couldn’t believe how level your voice was. “And how disappointed I was with you. You seem to always know exactly what to say in nearly every situation and you utterly wrecked what should have been a wonderful conversation with your whims.” 

He knew you were right because he turned from you then and began to pace, “That’s not what I wanted.” 

“Liar.” 

“Careful, little one.” He warned. 

“No.” You surprised yourself with the word and itched to take it back but you had to stand on it now. “No.” You repeated and he stood stock still and wide eyed as if you had grown a second head. “I will not be careful. If we are to truly be married then you must begin to treat me like an equal. I will not hide in your shadow like some timid waif. Nor will I stand by and allow you to make all of the decisions in our relationship based on your selfish desires and whims. Now you will sit down and stop acting like a child and listen to me.” Your heart you were sure was either going to beat out of your chest or stop as he seemed to stop and after a few tense breaths where you were sure that he was going to tell you to leave he walked calmly back over to the couch and sat down. 

This was not how you had rehearsed this conversation. Not in the least bit. Your original version included some seduction, sweet words and begging. This was better. You knew it. 

“My my little one. I didn’t know you had something so fierce under that sweet expression.” He leaned back and smiled then as if all of this had been his original plan all along and you for a moment were convinced that perhaps it had been. 

“I didn’t either.” You admit softly. 

“You are correct though. My wedding should be a celebration that will be recorded in the history books as the grandest in its time. A coronation is hardly worthy of that unless it is mine.” A cocky grin accompanied the statement and you couldn’t help but grin back. 

“What about having our grand wedding intersect with an even that happens once every 5,000 years?” You offer and he gave you a curious look?

“What event do you speak of?” 

“The Convergence.” 

Recognition passed through his expression, “Ah. But The Convergence does not occur a while yet. Do you really wish to wait that long to be my wife?” 

“No. But the event promises to be memorable, does it not?” You gave him a sheepish grin.

“Eventful is one word for it.” Loki agreed and you couldn’t help but lean forward and press your chest to his as you kissed him. Hopefully this would be the start of a partnership and perhaps he might even tell you were he runs off to nearly every day. The curiosity simply maddened you. 

His arm settled around the middle of your back and he pulled you closer yet while his lips met yours softly. You were as such for a long while until you stomach gave a very loud rumble and you pulled back and blushed. After dinner you took up your customary spot on the couch but he picked you up and brought you into his room instead. “Equal partners do not sleep in separate quarters, do they?” Then tossed you onto the bed as you gave a squeal. It was rather large. Large enough to fit several people comfortably and encased in dark green sheets softer than a newborn rabbit could ever hope to be. 

When the lights dimmed after he had returned from his shower he pulled you close under the covers and you went to sleep with a newfound sense of accomplishment and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this a good portion of the week and I was wondering why Loki did what he did last chapter. Do you think it was all a part of his plan? Whatever the plan was? If you were wondering why our lovely reader cried you can ask in the comments and I shall tell you if you aren't sure. 
> 
> But now they are sleeping in the same bed. :) Progress! And I can't wait to see you all next week! Happy reading and I hope you had a awesome October 31st! We did. My son was a ninja. I was a cat. Much trick or treating to be had! Thanks for the continued support! I'm going to go out on a limb and say that we will probably end around 30 chapters. I've actually started planning out endgame. So either 30 or 32. I hate odd numbers. See you later Lovelies!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart and a loud interruption.

As you lie on the table you watch the orange particle lights as they sit in suspended animation above you as the head healer manipulates the Soul Forge with ease. The movement of the machine is transfixing as it swirls and glides while each of your body systems goes through the diagnostic. 

“You are a healthy fertile 200 year old Asgardian female.” The head healer dropped her hands from the runed controls and the golden-orange light fades from existence like stars in the light of day. You pushed up from the table and dangled your feet over the edge. 

“I knew so, but I just wanted to see how it functioned in person. It’s a marvelous machine.” You stroked the smooth surface idly, “I did wonder if I might be able to learn how to use it.” You venture softly as you look up at the older woman who stared back impassively. 

“It would have to be decided by the All-Mother and All-Father ultimately but you are a bright young woman and I believe you would make a fine healer if given the opportunity. You certainly have taken quite a long while to ask for a position here as an apprentice as long as you have been venturing here to watch.” 

You blushed, “Well I wasn’t sure if I would be welcome to do more than just observe. This fascinates me like nothing else has. I’ve been looking through the palace library for medical texts but I haven’t found much except books of Midgard that are older than I am.” You scooted forward and hopped off of the Soul Forge. It took a moment to adjust your dress then you looked back up at her. 

“Come with me.” She turned from you and walked forward swiftly. You burst forth as well but had a bit of trouble keeping up with her long, quick strides as she entered another room. You followed and stopped in the entryway. There were at least five shelves full of Asgardian texts. So many that you could not choose one to look at in order to read the title. Your attention turned back to Eira as she pulled a few books from the shelves and handed them to you in short order. “Start with these and if you gain permission after you have gone over these you may return and we shall start with true lessons.” She gave you a smile and sent you on your way. 

The books were hefty but not overly so and you carried them back with a spring in your step. Once back in Loki’s rooms you started on the first one immediately. It was hours before Loki returned and you didn’t even notice when he stepped foot into the living area. 

It wasn’t until the book was snatched from your hands that you gave an outraged cry and glared up at the perpetrator until your eyes focused and the expression faded as he flipped through the pages. His eyes moved as he read through some of the pages and finally he dropped the book and gave you a strange look, “This is a healer’s book.” 

You nod, “Yes. It is.” 

“Why would you have a healer’s book?” He seemed genuinely confused and as endearing as the expression was on his face you felt a little neglected. Had he really no idea why you would be reading a healer’s book? 

“I want to be a Healer and work on the Soul Forge.” You told him softly, feeling ever so foolish all of the sudden. “Do you really have no idea what I do with my time here?” 

“I know that you spend much of it reading, and you visit your parents often and my mother had mentioned seeing you in the Healer’s Hall at times but I didn’t know it was something you were truly interested in.” 

“I suppose I’ve never really spoken with you about it. I feel rather useless here you know. I can’t just lavish in our rooms all day long. I want to be useful and have something that I enjoy doing.” 

“I’ve been a rather oblivious suitor have I not? We shall remedy that.” He closed the book and placed it on the table next to the couch before he took a seat across from you. It was overwhelming sometimes how beautiful he was and how intense it felt when he had his entire attention on you. “Tell me.” 

“Tell you what exactly?” 

“When did you begin to notice the healer’s halls? Have you had an interest in this before you came here to me? I wish for you to dazzle me with your dreams.” 

His blue-bright eyes were so bright and earnest as the words began to pour from you. Your interest was recent as you happened to see the Soul Forge working one day after you had started to live with him. You’ve watched his mother work the Forge herself and use her power to heal her subjects. You’ve always enjoyed helping people and animals both and you feel as if it is calling to you like nothing else has. 

You didn’t notice when you scooted closer to him as you grew more animated and excited while you spoke. When you finally stopped speaking you noticed how out of breath you were and how warm you felt, how fast your heart beat and how hungry he looked now. The blue-brightness of his eyes had changed to blue-green with his mood. 

“You’ve quite a passion for this I see. I’m glad for it. If you wish I will speak to mother and father about allowing you to study if that is what you wish.” 

You thought it was a bit on the cowardly side to ask him to do so but he seemed so earnest that all you could do was nod at the suggestion and he returned you gesture with a smile. 

His hand crossed the space between the two of you and he grasped your hand in his to rub this thumb along the soft skin there. “So many dreams you seem to have, dear one. How many would have lay buried beneath potential had we not met I wonder.” He seemed to grow larger in your sight until you realized that you both were moving forward in small increments while the air around you warmed with a static like charge. Just as your lips would have met a loud thump, thump, thump echoed like thunder and broke the spell like a stone to shatter glass. 

“Loki! Brother! I have urgent tidings to share with you! It’s going to be grand!” You nearly leapt into the air you were so surprised and Loki barely moved but to narrow his eyes in irritation before he gave a sigh and dropped your hand. The firm thuds to the door continued until Loki rose and stalked toward the offensive noise. “Brother! Glorious tidings!” Thor began and Loki put a hand up and you could not see clearly but you thought he pushed Thor back and shut the door behind him. 

You were still trying to control your erratic heartbeat from your scare so you did not bother to rise from your seat to eavesdrop. 

Well not until he had been gone for some time that you grew stiff in your upright position and stood to relieve it. It was just happenstance that you made your way to the door just as it opened again and directly in front of you stood an exasperated and bored looking Loki. “What was so important then?” 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He bit out, “Well nothing to me. My brother was quite animated and it took some time to even get a word in. I have to admit I stopped listening a few minutes in. Something about games and coronation and arena fights. I’ll hear more about it later no doubt. It was certainly not important enough to divest my attention from you.” 

Oh but if that sentence did not start your now calm heart into a frenzy, “Truly?” 

“I _have_ been a rather poor suitor haven’t I? Perhaps we shall read again this evening. It has been a while since we have done that particular activity hasn’t it?”

It had been in the realm of a week or so where Loki hadn’t brought you a book to read to him as he placed either his feet or head in your lap, or pulled you into his lap in front of the fireside. You did enjoy the intimacy of it now when you hadn’t at first. “Only a week or so, Loki.”

“A week too long then.” He affirmed and swept you up in a brief but passionate kiss. “Now I shall be only a while in the bath. Dinner should arrive soon and I hope that you enjoy it.” 

A little voice in the back of your head pushed for you to ask to join him in the baths but the voice whispered still too quiet and you did nothing but nod and receive another kiss to your cheek. It was different here than it had been in Alfheim. Once he disappeared into the bedroom you berated your continued reluctance for cowardice but resumed your seat with your unfinished book in hand having bathed earlier in the day. 

A knock sounded at the door and a servant walked in with your trays on the usual cart and you had them deposited on a table he had crafted and moved into a small corner of his vast living space. It was still strange to be giving directions to those you were on equal footing with only weeks ago. To be truthful you were still on equal footing as far as being Asgardian and people but now you had more status than thought possible. 

Loki emerged from the bedroom with damp hair and casual dress. You gave him a bright smile and closed your book as he made straight for the warm food. It was some sort of meat and mead with mashed vegetable and fruits. Everything always tasted marvelous and well-crafted to your taste buds as you devoured the food before you. When there was less urgency to fill your belly you took a sip of mead and looked at Loki, “Have you seen much of the Soul Forge?” 

He cut up a piece of meat and answered, “Seen, yes. It’s a fascinating machine, but as far as experienced firsthand I have never any need to. My mother has always tended to any wounds that I have sustained. Her preference is to heal. It’s one of the many things for which the Midgardians worshipped her. Love, marriage, fertility, and healing when she thought the mortals worthy of her attentions. There were many things different back then. I was younger and a bit more—rambunctious—than I am now. Thor as well. We were boys really and we loved to draw attention to ourselves.” 

“Loved?” You raise your brow at him. 

“Well some things never do change.” Loki conceded and took a drink of his own mead.

“So you’ve never been in the Soul Forge?” 

“Not once. Though if you do wish to become a healer I suppose I be your first patient if you desire it.” 

“That would be wonderful.” You agreed happily and took a bite of a berry laden dessert, “You said that Thor had nothing worthwhile to tell you?” 

“I said he had nothing important to distract me from you. Not that it was worthless.” Loki corrected. 

“You knew what I meant.” 

He grinned, “I did. His coronation is in less than two months and he wishes to have a tournament of sorts to build up to the event. There would be several different competitions, grand feasts, the usual pomp and circumstance that please those of my brother’s ilk.” Loki shrugged. “I shall participate as is my duty and in the thick of it I may even enjoy it, but it is not what I would do if I were the firstborn.” He took another sip of mead, “But I am not though I do wonder what sort of Asgard my brother will lead. He can be so impulsive at times in ways that are far more immediately destructive. I suppose we shall see.” 

“Speaking of the coronation and preparations would your daily excursions where you disappear for hours on end have anything to do with that?” It was not delicate or well-crafted the way you asked after his machinations and the amused look he gave you only made you feel a bit foolish. 

“What I may or may not be planning will not affect the pre-coronation festivities. It shall only be a bit of fun during the event. And no, I shall not tell you what I plan. It’s best to be truly innocent if they come asking.”

“So you are protecting me then?” 

“Valiantly.” He agreed and you gave a choked laugh at the reply. “I would never do anything that would endanger what is most important to me. I’m far to selfish to allow that.” 

“Remember that you were the one that called yourself selfish. Not me.” You pointed a fork at him and he plucked it from your hand. You made an indignant sound and he waved the utensil back and forth before he pushed his chair back to pat his lap. You gave a sigh and stood from your seat to rest on Loki’s lap as he fed you dessert. This seemed to please him in a primal sort of way you found. To feed you food that he has chosen for you. His cool touch soothed you and soon you were full of sweet food and mead and quite sleepy though you fought through as Loki picked you up and carried you to the couch. 

“Only a few pages tonight as there shall be more time tomorrow.” He whispered as he pulled you into his embrace and placed a book in your hand. A few pages were all you could remember of that night as you drifted peacefully away while his heart beat under your ear as it would for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovelies! Next week is my anniversary. The 18th to be precise. I will be out of town from Friday to Monday and will not be posting a chapter in that time period. 
> 
> My husband got a tattoo for our anniversary so that was big but I'm still not sure what I should get him. I suppose it will come to me. It's been 6 years married and 9 years together. Exactly. We started dating on the same day we got married only three years apart. 
> 
> With that in mind. The next chapter I hope will be longer than any of my others though I would have to look to see how long my longest has been. Lots of stuff pertaining to the arena battles and other fun. So I will see you after my brief vacation and I hope you all enjoy your time without me! I look forward to dazzling you in two weeks!


	24. Update. But not one you were looking for.

So. I had a plan. The plan was to write. I never got to the plan. I tried to start a chapter and deleted it. Started again. Deleted. I just can't get into the flow of it. I would rather give you guys quality than quantity so I'm going on a brief hiatus of sorts. I decided to have all three of my stories update in a week. In three different fandoms. It was an impossible task from the get go. But I also have trouble doing stories more than 10-20 chapters long because I have some attention issues and the craving for validation. Could come from my poor childhood or my low self esteem. Who knows? Anywho. There will be a chapter sometime in December. Could be the first weekend or the last. I'll keep my story summary updated so check back often. It will be on a Sunday no matter what. Sorry guys. I appreciate all of you who have stayed with me. Those of you who read my other fanfics in progress those will still be updated as scheduled. I've got two chapters of my Kiliel fic left! 

Sorry for the non-update but I'll be back. I just have to get my groove back with Loki.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are building toward a pinnacle. But which one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness. You have no idea what I went through today to get this chapter out like I promised you guys. No idea. It almost didn't happen. I decided I wanted a bigger harddrive so I did some things, copied my files then both harddrives were suddenly corrupted. I had to do a fresh install of windows and lost everything I copied and nearly everything else but I recovered it by some miracle. It only took me 7 hours. So yay! 
> 
> Also. Those of you who have been with me this long. Thank you so much! All of your comments about my hiatus were so supportive and they are what have kept me focused on doing what I need to do to get this done. Last week at work was hell on earth. Hell.

Thor’s coronation date had been set with surprisingly little fanfare. You only knew as Loki had commented on it offhand at dinner one night. 

“How long have you known?”

“No more than a few days. Father is arranging the whole event and a formal announcement shall be made to the other Realms when it suits him.”

“Is Thor really ready for such a responsibility?” 

“If he isn’t by now he will never be. He should have learned all that he needed to know in his thousand years of life. Though I have my doubts I shall keep them to myself. He will never learn if I give him all the answers.” 

“What gift shall we give to him then for this event?” You speared a piece of fruit and looked up to find a rather dark look on your betrothed’s face. “Loki?” You questioned cautiously.

His grin disappeared as did the odd glint in his eye, “A bit of fun. That is what he shall have from us, little one.” 

“Fine. You may keep your secrets, but if it’s terrible I shall not be dragged down with you.” 

He gave you a look as if to assuage his innocence and you didn’t believe it for a second.

Some days later while you were in the market looking for a suitable gift for your future brother-in-law you overheard some of your former acquaintances and their words troubled you. 

“Look at her as if she’s still one of us traipsing around the market while she has one of the Princes under thrall.”

“I don’t think I would ever leave the bedroom if I had such a male in my bed.”

“He’s rather talented.” The third gave her friends an knowing look that you spied from your near invisible corner as they tittered annoyingly near you. 

“At least half of the younger people of Asgard know how talented he is. It is a pity I was betrothed before he began looking for bedmates.” 

You could feel something dark curl up and settle in your chest like an invisible weight. Your glare followed you back to the palace and even into the Healer’s Hall as you studied your books with only half your attention. You only noticed when you glanced down at a page and realized that you had no idea what the words on the page meant. A whole chapter read and thrown away by your busy mind. It was hardly like you to be so inattentive but those girl’s words kept replaying in your head like a song and that feeling in your chest only grew by the hour. 

It broke when you snarled at one of the maids in the room when she accidentally knocked over a small stack of books while she cleaned. “Get out you clumsy fool.” 

The maid looked as if you had grown another head before scurrying out of the room with eyes glittering with new tears. You tried to get up and follow her but she moved quickly and by the time you managed to walk to the door she was gone. Your frustration only escalated then as you stalked about the room before finally you decided to go to your room and began to tear into your wardrobe. Each and every single outfit and beautiful dress was flung from its place in your closet onto the floor as images floated through your mind. Had any of those women he had bedded wore the dresses he gave to you? What could you wear that would tempt his attentions to more than pleasured touches and halted virtue? 

It was some time later that Loki found you in the epicenter of fabric crying. You hadn’t seen the look on his face when he had entered silently but from the way he cautiously uttered your name you knew it had to have been less than ideal. Your blurred vision created a strange silhouette of black and green as he stepped through the lake of your clothes and knelt down next to you. 

How crazed you must seem now and how much he must regret choosing you for his betrothed, “Are you well?” 

You focused now on him properly as his voice seemed different somehow, “I’m fine.” 

“This does not seem fine. It looks as if you are rather displeased with your clothing. Either that or you just cannot find something to wear that agrees with you.” The cadence of his voice soothed you and you couldn’t help but lean into him as he wrapped his arms around you to pull you close. “I do not think it is either of those guesses and I could stay here all night long as play a game of it but I would rather not do so. Tell me what has my sweet betrothed in such a state of discontent.” 

“It’s foolish and I would rather not speak of it. I’ve exhausted myself and I would be much revived if I could eat and bathe.” Your voice came rather muffled in the cloth of his shirt and you thought he would press the issue but surprisingly he did not. Instead he let you out of his embrace and helped you up from your nest. He led you wordlessly to his bathtub and turned the faucets to allow warm water to flow into the spacious tub. He left just as wordlessly as he arrived and you thought you were going to burst into tears again but when no liquid flowed from your eyes you took a deep breath and disrobed. You managed to turn the water off before you flooded the tiled room and sank into the warm water. 

You felt strangely light after your fit of jealous rage and also very foolish. Why should it matter who had him before you? It shouldn’t since you were going to marry him. You would have him all to yourself for longer than any of those other women did. It was only one night. The more you thought about it in the cooling water the more confident you felt about this whole venture. 

The water was lukewarm by the time you pulled yourself from its embrace and used a drying towel before you donned a rather luxurious robe and made your way into the bedroom. Your stomach dropped to your feet at the sight which greeted you. The room was back to its prior state of near perfection while Loki sat on the edge of the bed and held within his hands your betrothal necklace. You hadn’t really thought about it when you wrenched it from your neck in your fit of anger and thrown it across the room but now you felt horrid about it. Especially so with the way he cradled the amulet and fractured golden chain. “I didn’t mean it.” You spoke softly now and his face rose from his contemplation with surprise. He was hurt, you knew, from the way his bright eyes were dim and the way his brow furrowed. “I was upset and I wasn’t thinking.”

“Upset?” He echoed. “You nearly destroyed your betrothal gift. What exactly upset you to the point where you sought to rid yourself of me?” 

You were embarrassed now and could feel the heat as it rose to your cheeks. You are barely more than a child to him and this only emphasized it, “I heard a few ladies in the market today. They were speaking ill of me and one of them boasted about how most of the women here have known you intimately.” You really were tip toeing the subject astoundingly poorly. “I felt jealous that you had given your body to so many other yet not to the one whom you are to marry.” You shifted from foot to foot as you watched his impassive expression. 

“You destroyed your wardrobe in a fit of jealousy? A fit spurred on by the gossip of the marketplace?” He repeated your words in his own way as if he did not quite believe you. His dubious response prompted you to walk closer to him. 

“I feel terribly witless now and I’m sorry. Can you repair it?” You gestured to the amulet vaguely while you shifted from foot to foot. 

“You were jealous.” He repeated again. “That I haven’t fucked you like the rest of those women who mattered little more than they were available?” 

You gaped at him and your blush doubled down tenfold at his use of that word. You’d never heard such a thing from the Prince, “Yes?” 

There was a space of heartbeats between her apprehensive admission and when he released a breath which turned into an inhale. His lips turned up in a smile and he started to chuckle with true mirth. You were frozen in confusion while he tilted his head back and let out huff of laughter. “Oh, little one. You are rather full of surprises are you not? Come here.” He continued to chuckle as he beckoned you forward. Your feet moved against your accord until you stood before him, cheeks pink, mouth curved in amusement and eyes glittered with mirth. He set the amulet off to the side and grasped you on either side of your hips. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles as he looked up at you, “Are you dissatisfied then with our relationship as it is? Do you truly wish to lie with me as the others have? To be, for lack of a better term, another notch on my bedpost?” 

You shook your head, “No. That is not what I wish. I wish to be your wife. The last notch you shall have on your bedpost. It’s the one which matters above all else.” You raised your own arms and laid your hands on either side of his face. Your thumbs brushed along the bones of his cheeks softly as you bent to kiss him. It didn’t last long though each kiss with him made your heart beat madly for a few seconds after it ended. 

It was the adoration in his eyes that he only gave to you which had you bent down to give him another kiss and rub the tip of your nose to his. His brow crinkled and his nose twitched at the odd gift of affection. “Then my wife you shall be.” He whispered in the space between them. 

“Good.” You dropped your hands though he did not release you. 

“Though now I must say it has been rather difficult to keep myself from you for as long as I have.” 

“Oh? Am I that irresistible to the Prince of Mischief?” You arched and eyebrow and tilted your head playfully. Your upper hand ended rather quickly as you suddenly changed position from upright to pinned onto the bed with a rather greedy looking male hovering above you. 

“More than you might believe.” He chuckled and dropped to his forearms so that he was pressed against her from chest to foot. The weight of him was solid but not uncomfortable as he stared at you with a look of equal parts hunger and affection. You could sink into his eyes if you wished it and he took in a deep breath before his lips thinned and he pushed off of you. “Not tonight.” He rose up onto his knees and stared down at you, “Dinner should be here soon. I will be bathing if you have need of me.” He slid off of the bed and left you lying on the bed with a strange sense of disappointment.

&*&*&*&*&*

When dinner was finished and you dressed for bed you noticed Loki chose an outfit that covered more than his usual amount of flesh and couldn’t help the little grin that bloomed across your face. It was quickly hidden as you slid into bed and pulled the covers up. He slid into bed next to you and the lights around the two of you dimmed into night and all you could hear was the steady beat of your heart and the inhales and exhales of the man next to you. 

It was some surprise when you awoke in the middle of the night. Confusion clouded with sleep blurred your vision as you moved slowly to shift into a more comfortable position. You startled with a sharp gasp at the dark figure in your line of sight. A figure with dark hair and—you blinked twice—red eyes? No. Just eyes that shimmered in the darkness. A trick of the tired mind, “Loki? What is it?” 

“Nothing.” He murmured into the dark space between you and you relaxed. 

“You startled me.” You accused blearily before you settled back into the thick softness of the bed and could swear that you felt a cool finger caress your face from the top down to the tip of your chin and a quiet voice mutter, “Soon enough, little one. You shall be mine.” 

The next morning you woke, “Did you sleep well?” 

Loki gave a nod, “Well enough.” 

“I had the strangest dream.” You splashed water from a basin over your face, “But now I can hardly remember it.” 

“How do you know it was strange if you cannot remember the details?” Loki breezed past and began to wash his own face and hands for the day. 

“It is merely a feeling.” You managed to prepare for the day with little other conversation and you decided on a small breakfast though Loki took more and you noticed, “Do you plan on bypassing lunch?”

“Thor’s coronation will require at least two Battle Royale’s in the arena for the entertainment of all. I must brush up on some of my skills if I am to give a good bout of entertainment.” 

His words peaked your interest, “Training?”

“Sweaty, tiresome work. Nothing that would interest you to do, little one.” 

“You don’t know if it would interest me or not.” You accuse with a huff. It didn’t really interest you but watching a motley of well-defined men make sport did. 

Loki’s eyes glittered with amusement, “If you wish to learn I would be a gracious teacher or even if you wish to observe my technique I shall be there for the next few days. There will likely be an announcement soon enough.” 

You met his eyes with a look of your own, “Perhaps you shall see me there after my studies.” 

*&*&*&*&*&*

There was an announcement later that day of a contest in the arena for all realms who wished to participate to celebrate Thor’s upcoming coronation. 

You did, in fact, decide to watch the men train from the balcony of the field and though you could appreciate the half clothed men of fine form your eyes still could not stray far from Loki. He bore no excess skin save his forearms as he moved through target after target with deadly accuracy. Fluidity born of years of training be spelled many of the participants and audience and you could see why some referred to him as a serpent coiled and ready to strike his enemies down. It was quite exciting. 

When he came to your quarters for the night he took great care to distance himself from you physically and make it seem as if he were not doing just that. He still took to the couch at the end of the night and requested a book while he stroked your hair as he settled your head onto his lap and you read aloud. 

%^%^%^%^

There were quite a few privileges to being the betrothed of a Prince. One of which was a spectacular view just above the arena with All Father Odin and All Mother Frigga. The other had been finding those girls who had made you incensed from before to give them your high and mightiest stare while you bit into a delicious fruit from your comfortable chair. 

There was much in the way of cheers and shouts from the audience before Odin silenced them with a single motion of his hand. You could see a few of the denizens of Alfhiem and Vanahiem and even perhaps Nidavellir though you couldn’t be sure since you hadn’t ever seen a dwarf in person. No matter what this promised to be quite a spectacle. “Have there been many matches like this before?”

Frigga leaned over to you, “With more than Asgard and Vanaheim participating? Not in recent memory though a part of me does miss the excitement of such things.” The Queen admitted with a grin. “Though with Thor taking the throne there may yet be more and with more realms involved. He has always enjoyed a good fight.” 

You nodded back in reply and as the doors opened to the arena the event began. 

The first few bouts ended in violence but not death and you knew the healers had their work ahead of them. It was quite the struggle to stay seated and not assist as you knew that the experience would be valuable to you. The thought of Loki looking up here and seeing you gone is what kept you seated. He would not be out until later and so you watched each blow and each spatter of blood on the floor of the arena with mounting nausea. 

With the last participant was carried from the arena the sound of cheering died down, “Now. The pinnacle of this sport shall be the two of my sons against a beast of Muspelheim.” 

You watched out of the corner of your eye as Frigga leaned forward suddenly and gave her husband a shocked look. Odin continued on as if she hadn’t done anything at all, “They shall battle with a beast of flame and fury in the form of a dragon from realm of fire!” He announced and within the next heartbeat the screams of the crowd in glee drowned out all silence in the arena. 

You leaned forward in both horror and awe as the doors opened to reveal the Odinson brothers in full battle armor. Thor was impressive certainly but your eyes barely noticed his presence as you took in Loki’s armor. The golden breastplate shone brightly in the sunlight while the shoulder plates and arm guards also gleamed. He himself with such a sure step that you were to scarcely believe that he would do battle with a dragon of all creatures. The brothers strode up to where they could stand just beneath the box where the royal family sat. Loki met your eyes briefly before he turned his attention to his father but it was Thor who spoke with his booming voice. “Citizens of Asgard…” He began but you weren’t interested in his quest for glory only to examine Loki’s armor more closely. The guards on his arms were copied along his thighs and lower legs to end in golden boots. He was garbed in his usual green attire underneath the armor and you could see it was padded underneath. 

The most impressive piece to his set was the helmet. Golden as well with long curved horns reaching from the top of it. You were surprised he could balance with such a monstrosity on his head. Loki met your eyes and once Thor was finished speaking he had whipped the crowd into a cacophony of noise and delight. “The only words I have to speak are for my beloved betrothed. Though I know I shall be victorious at my brother’s side I wish for a favor from you to insure my victory while I take the beasts’ head.” 

You were taken aback. Should you have brought something with you to give to him? A thought occurred and you quickly unraveled your thin belt from around your waist and pressed a kiss to it before you tossed it down to him. The cloth quivered in the air as it came to rest in his open palm. His answering grin made your heart skip a beat as he wound the cloth over his wrist and tied to make it secure. He gave his mother a smile and a bow and they both turned on a heel to head to the middle of the arena to face their opponent. 

The beast erupted from it’s gate with a roar which shook the stones from which they stood and you couldn’t help but stand then to grasp the railing of your seat. A gentle, but steady hand came to rest on your forearm and you didn’t have to look to know it belonged to Frigga. The gesture was one which calmed you only for the moment. When you looked back to the All Mother’s face your worry only multiplied while she looked with worry at her sons, then at her husband with a rather sour look. 

You turned your attention back to the arena to find Thor simply vibrate with energy as if this is all he wished for every birthday. Loki looked less than enthused at his situation but no less prepared than his brother as he pulled out dual daggers from their sheaths. 

The dragon took one look around the arena and focused on the two men ahead of it. It snorted then charged without a second look. Both men rolled out of the way in opposite directions while Thor lifted his hammer and sent a bolt of lightning to strike the beast’s tough hide. The dragon roared in pain and snapped at Thor, who struck it with his hammer as if parrying a weapon. It reared back and stumbled at the force of the blow only to shriek as Loki sunk a blade into a vulnerable spot on its underbelly. A scream locked in your throat when the beasts leg came down on his body only to stumble as Loki vanished. He reappeared in a different spot and struck. You could see blood begin to stain the ground when the beast moved. Thor hammered the beast with more of his power and hammer but sustained an injury to his leg when he wasn’t quite fast enough for the sweep of a spiked tail.

Loki managed to get the beasts attention while Thor recovered from the strike and sent his dagger flying from his hand but it did not strike the beast, but instead flew over its body and made a game of chase for the dragon to catch in its mouth. You wouldn’t have known just what had happened if you hadn’t been watching your betrothed closely. His motions were so subtle as he wiggled the tips of his fingers and with each motion the dagger changed course until he imbedded it in the dragon’s eye with a sharp flick of his wrist. The beast roared and finally you could see the sparks of heat from its jaws and with a deep rumble fire spilled forth into the world. Loki nearly flew backwards as the fire chased him. The spray of death was cut short when Thor gave a particularly well placed strike to the dragon’s chest and sent it to tumble backwards onto its side. 

They worked well together and moved as a well oiled machine as they delivered blow after blow in a taunting manner more than to end the battle. All was going well until suddenly it wasn't. 

The thing that made a dragon quite dangerous was not only the clawed feet, but also the spiked tail and long neck with an end of daggerlike teeth. But what ended up causing the most damage was the wings. The dragon was likely kept on the ground by magic but that didn't stop it from wising up and using it's wings to buffet the two fighters and as they unbalanced its tail swept around and knocked into Loki's thigh to send him flying. He was quick enough to avoid all else but that. 

You stood before you could think and pressed your body into the railing of your high box. You couldn't see clearly enough here but you did spot Thor taking a similar treatment without Loki to distract the creature. Loki jumped to his feet and you watched the leg that had taken the brunt of the strike buckle slightly. The metal of his armor had a dent now and you saw the redness of blood drip in slight lines from the hole. 

Thor's arm dripped with a thin wash of blood from what looked like a shoulder wound. 

They met gazes, the brothers, and you could see the agreement that they should end the game. 

It was over quickly and with a final roar the beast collapsed under the weight of a crushed windpipe and a dagger buried deeply into one eye and the soft underbelly. 

Your hands had gripped hte railing so tightly that you had trouble in prying them off. Thor grasped his brother's arm and thrust it high into the air along with his. The roar of the crowd drowned out your cool fear. 

"You should wait in your rooms. I will tend to my sons wounds and Loki should meet you there shortly." Frigga whispered into your ear and you only nodded while you watched Loki limp toward the arena entrace. 

You released a breath after he dissapeared and decided that you wouldn't sit idly by in your rooms when he might need you. It took you longer than you hoped to arrive in the healer's hall. The normally quiet area was busy with tending to the wounded from the arena and you took up running water and clean cloth to the injured while you awaited Loki and Thor but after a time neither had come for treatment. 

You finished your last errand and decided to go back to your rooms. Perhaps that had been where he was now. Would the Princes really be treated in the same place as everyone else? 

The door was cracked when you arrived. Certainly a poor sign of things to come but you pushed it open without thinking and strode into a dark room. You might have been wrong but just as you took a step back to turn and head back out into the hall you felt his presence before he wrapped his arm around your waist and you found yourself pinned against the now closed door. 

His breath was strangely warm on your exposed neck as he placed the lightest of kisses on your neck. His lips trailed down your flesh with featherlike softness as he took a deep inhale and pulled back to look at you. IN the darkness you could swear that once again there was deep ruby twinkle seated in the far reaches of those endless eyes of his. 

"You are late, little one. I wonder how I shall punish you?" He purred out. 

"I thought you were going to--." His finger pressed to your lips.

"Excuses do not become you." 

You nodded in response and his eyes darkened.

"Mine." He growled and this time his kiss was one of possession as he devoured you. "Are you ready little one?" He pressed out between kisses. "To be mine?" 

Your heart caught on the next beat and he pulled back to await an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I think I shall do an every other week posting schedule for sure. But I may do weekly if my work isn't horrific. Next chapter will be the one we have all been waiting for! 
> 
> GOOD NEWS! FANTASTIC NEWS! MY BOOK IS NOW FINISHED AND THE KINDLE VERSION IS ON FOR REVIEW FOR PREORDER!  
> It's a short preorder time to be honest but I've been waiting for months now to get it published! Its like a dream come true! 
> 
> You in no way have to purchase my book but if you like my writing style then you should give it a shot! The release day is on 1/4/18 and my paperback should be available around that time as well.
> 
> Preorder live:www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH
> 
> I have a facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/TheGuardariChronicles/) for it and I shall post updates and other things related to my book there so please follow and correspond with me! Review my book too if you decide to purchase it. 1.99 on Kindle and 7.99 in paperback when they get released at the end of the week.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for.

“W-what?” You stutter out entirely like a fool while his breath ghosted along your lips. Was he jesting, certainly he must be though if this were a trick it was one of his most convincing ones. 

“Are. You. Ready. To. Be. Mine?” He pressed each word out slowly while he gave you short kisses to punctuate each syllable. 

“I-I.” You breathed out suddenly unsure while you turned your gaze to anywhere but to his face while a blush bloomed to life upon your cheeks. 

“What is this shy maiden before my eyes?” He crooned softly, adoringly while you kept your eyes to the side. “Certainly not the same maiden who destroyed my bedroom in a fit of jealousy because I _hadn’t_ bedded her.” 

“Well. I. We decided it was a silly outburst did we not?” It was difficult to keep your voice even with him so close, so hungry.

“As it were, yes. But down in the arena amongst the adoring crowd the only eyes I cared for were yours. The fright in them as you worried for my life. Mine above all others. Bestowing your favor into my grasp with such endearment. I knew it was foolish to deny ourselves any longer.”

“But aren’t you injured?” You press again. It wasn’t as if you did not wish to lay with him but this was going far too quickly for you. 

“No. My mother’s gifts lie in healing. She would not see her children injured for any longer than necessary. Do you recant your wish then? I know when one is stalling for time.” 

“No. Yes. I’m not sure.”

“You are afraid?” He placed his hand on your cheek and turned your head back to face him while he seemed to stare into your soul. “Why?” His tilted head pulled at the corners of your lips. He looked adorable much like one of those midgardian small cats you read about from time to him. 

“I’m not afraid.” You answered and his look afterward had you amend your statement, “I’m not afraid of you. I’m nervous. This is so abrupt--.” 

“Is it really?” He gave you a look of incredulity, “I’ve wanted you for months now but I haven’t sought what I wished from you for just as long. If this is truly a surprise then I must be losing my touch.” 

You smiled then when your cheeks tugged at your lips, “No. Not a complete surprise. But sudden. I haven’t had time to acclimate myself to the idea.”

“Do you wish to be mine, truly mine, or not?” His blue-green eyes pierced yours as you licked your lips, suddenly dry, and swallowed. 

“Yes.” You answered and it was not a lie. “Can we go slowly? I--.” A finger from his hand at your jaw pressed closed your lips. 

“I am not a beast without control and I do not lie with women who do not wish it. Should our activities become too much for you tell me and I shall cease no matter how I do not wish to.” 

You nodded and felt less anxious at his reassurance when he led you by the hand to his bedroom. The bed look so much larger now as you walked toward it than it had before. Now it carried expectation and promise rather than just rest and comfort. When you went to unlace the back of your dress a hand stopped you, “No, little one. I wish to unwrap you myself but first I must remove some of my encumbrances.” You knew that he could just unveil his body with seidr should he have chosen that but perhaps it was to help you or even soothe his apprehension. If he had any. The heaviest of his upper armor loosened and fell to the ground loudly as it echoed around the room. The last of his armor was his curved horned helmet and you actually mourned it’s removal. It made him look fierce and powerful in a way that he didn’t usually. This item he did not drop to the floor. Instead he tossed it with the help of the green mist of his seidr as he floated it into his wardrobe to its resting place. Or so you guessed. Your vision became obscured by an eager Prince who claimed your attention and your lips in the same movement. While his jaw worked gently his hands ghosted a path up your arms and down shoulders to rest at your low back where the tie to your corset dress rested. Deft hands made short work of the laces and you could feel the slight pressure as each of them were tugged loose and the dress began to sag down and outward. When his hand rested on the last of the tight laces and he tugged the dress fell forward and you fought the urge to catch it in your hands before it could fall to the ground. 

His distraction only worked partially as when he stepped back you did try to reach up and keep the dress pressed to your body like armor. His hands caught yours and he clicked his tongue in a scolding manner before he pulled the dress down with his power. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen you naked before but this was different. You stood in a underclothes which only covered a portion of your breasts and hid the place between your legs from his gaze though they were of a nicer variety than you usually wore. Thank the Norns you hadn’t decided to wear your more comfortable clothes today. 

“Ravishing.” He rumbled out and discarded another layer of his true clothing. Pale, bare chest came into view in a mouthwatering way through his pants remained firmly place on slim hips though you could tell that he was at least affected by your activities. 

Time was lost in a whirlwind of hands and lips and in the flow of your movements the flimsy pieces of cloth you wore were lost somewhere around the room. Skin met skin and the cool against heated flesh shocked a noise from you which was quickly swallowed when your back hit silk sheets. Lips worshipped skin from your neck down to your belly intermixed with the set of teeth into places with more give. You buried your hands into his soft hair and pulled with each new feeling which raced through your body. When his mouth set against the place between your legs you gave a sharp cry and arched up as he set to work bringing you with expert care to the brink and over again and again until you were only sensation, bright light and tense spasms while he kept your legs open and made feral noises at each new wash of your release against the sheets. A short while after he began with his mouth you felt and odd sensation at your core, as if there were something within you. It only took a quick glance to realize he had added a hand to his attentions. The pressure increased after another orgasm but you could barely keep track. 

He only stopped when your ragged cries grew hoarse and you were barely aware of his movement away from you as he placed limp legs down onto the bed. The bed dipped and lips pressed to yours and you dipped your jaw to respond as best as you could while your head swam with mellow colors and body felt as if you had ran through the entire city on Asgard twice. You weren’t even sure you could move and the fact that you could even think in halfway coherent sentences must have been some sort of miracle. “L-lo-Loki.” You stuttered out after he finished with your mouth. You could taste something musky but not entirely unpleasant in your mouth now. It must be you. 

“Yes, dear one?” He settled down next to you and you could feel the insistant pressure of his eager...cock… the thought made you smile on your hip though it was warm now, or perhaps now exposed to the air and his touch you had cooled somewhat on your own. You didn’t feel cold. You felt wonderful. 

“You. Want. Me. To?” Each word required a rather startling amount of concentration from you and in the end you merely gestured downward while he laughed richly at you. You leaned into his touch when his fingers traced your face gently from brow to chin. 

Eyes that were bright green with mischief and need regarded you with adoration, perhaps even love. Your heart wasn’t sure which but either emotion made your heart ache with your own feelings of love in return. “No. That will not be necessary this night, though I doubt you could do much in your current state.” There was no shortage of smugness, you noted, in his tone. “It is far more important to be adequately prepared in the case of a woman’s first time. His hand trailed down your body again and cupped your sensitive cleft gently. “In which case I should say that I’ve done a thorough and admirable job preparing you.” 

“You are so humble.” You only slurred a little this time. 

“If only you knew. Now.” He rose and twisted his body in such a way that he easily settled between your still open thighs but this time he craned over you. Strong arms rested on either side of your body while his chest settled atop you. His knees nudged apart tired legs and the nervousness returned despite your relaxed state. “Peace, little one. No harm shall come to you.” 

You felt it then, the firm end of him tap the space where your thigh and groin met and another adjustment let him brush softly along a different place entirely. You shifted restlessly under him but couldn’t close your legs. “There may be some discomfort your first time. But it will be akin to using a muscle that you haven’t used much before.” Loki gave you a comforting look at you when you shifted again and bent down to kiss you while trying to press inward. You were relaxed but automatically tensed. After a moment Loki pulled back and tried again but your anxiety then grew until he broke off the kiss with a rather frustrated look. You were about to apologize until you scrambled for something to hold onto while he locked you in his arms and shifted to roll until you were atop him. 

“We shall have to improvise I think.” He pulled your body up and you managed to hold some core strength to assist him as you straddled the muscle of his belly. “I think I will enjoy this position as well.” His hands slid up to cup your breasts in his palms. 

“Oh.” You gave a gasp and rocked forward. 

“This position will give you greater control of our pace.” And put him in a position of having no control. Something you knew he disliked. You nodded and with his help moved downward until he held you above his body. You weren’t sure where to put your hands so you settled on his chest for balance and noticed that his grip was loose, steadying you as you settled your knees with surprising strength along the sides of his hips. 

When you were ready you closed your eyes and moved downward and felt the firm press of him again. There was a gradual increase pressure until you decided to move up off of him, then down again. It was slow and a little tiring but little by little your body opened up for him until he was seated deeply within you. The stretch was much more than you had thought it would be but it wasn’t painful and you felt yet more a fool for your nervousness. There was no pleasure to speak of yet but at least you had made it. Your eyes opened to see Loki’s brow creased and signs of stress in the way he held his body, the gleam of sweat along his brow and the way he stared at you. So wrought out. He had done this before so he shouldn’t be as the other girls said that men were if they had little experience. _But he has not done this for as long as you have been here reading his stories_. 

You used your shoulders and knees to pull your lower half back up, then down and repeated the motion until the stretch burned with something else than discomfort. It was a coordinated effort after a time as you came down his hips thrust up to reach his impressive girth and length deeper into your body and when you leaned a certain way it zinged pleasure up your spine and so you did it again and again until you were crying out in panting breaths and you could feel something more along the horizon. It was so different feeling him like this as you crested over the precipice of pleasure to crash downward. You managed to keep your eyes open to watch the heave of his chest, the way his gaze never left you, and the way his hands pressed into hips that were sure to feel sore in the morning from his strength. 

You must have looked too consumed in your pleasure, in your adoration, in your cries of his name that as soon as the convulsions began he heaved upward to catch your cries with his lips while he sped his pace considerably while he held you tightly. Truly fucking you through your organsm now in search of his own. He found it as you came down from your own high when his hips snapped up once, twice, three times and stilled as he grunted into your kiss. You couldn’t feel it going in but once he was finished he broke from your lips to press his forehead to yours as you both panted softly in the hidden space between. 

You could feel as it fell out of you by gravity’s design and made a mess of the bed as well as your groin and his. You dismounted his hips clumsily and fell onto the bed to snuggle up next to him with immeasurable fatigue. There was an emptiness now in the place he was and you wondered how everything looked down there now. Were you changed? Stretched beyond repair? No. That was a foolish thought. His hand stroked down your sweat slicked back and you were too tired to do more than whisper, “I love you.” Against his skin and listen to the pound of his heart while you fell asleep. 

The next time you came aware of your surroundings you were ensconced in warm blankets but absent the body you know you fell asleep on. You could hear muffled movement and what sounded like water cascading into marble.

“Awaken, sweet one. It is time to bathe.” 

You burrowed deeper into the covers with a muttered defiant, “No.” Too late your sleep addled mind comprehended that you just refused him. Loki. God of Mischief and spoiled son of Asgard so you weren’t entirely caught off guard when the soft blankets were ripped away from you but you did give a sharp cry of alarm when cool fingers wrapped around your ankle and hauled you down to the edge of the bed. 

“What did you say, little one? I believe I thought I heard the word no, but I could be mistaken.” 

“I did say no. I want to sleep.” 

“You’ve slept nearly half the day away and I’m positive your thighs would appreciate being cleaned off as sex can be a very pleasant experience but one that is rather messy. The filthier the better as one says.”

“But I don’t want to.” You whined even though he was right now that you moved you could feel the tachyness of what you assumed was the mixture of your releases. “I don’t know if I--.” You stopped then and blushed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” You mutter. 

“Tell me now little one before i have to use other methods to pull it from you.” 

“I--I don’t think I can walk.” You spoke in a rush and watched the expression turn from mildly irritated to absolutely devilish as a slow growing grin parted soft lips. 

“I’ve fucked you so well that you can’t stand? Though flattering I find that hard to believe. We barely delved deeply into the debauchery sex can entail.”

“I don’t want to move.” You returned. 

“I shall forgive your defiance for now though you shall come,” He grinned again as if to his own private jest, “--when told.” He brought arms beneath your body and lifted you up to rest against his chest while he walked you to the bathroom. He made a play at accidentally dropping you into the tub and your squeal of alarm and subsequent scramble to remain attached to him had his chest rumble with laughter. You gave him a slap for scaring you as he lowered the two of you into the water. Your moan of delight echoed around the chamber and you spent a while snuggled up after washing one another. 

“Since we’ve done this, do I need to find a potion to keep from conceiving any surprises?” Your foot trailed along his calf while you lounged. You wanted children but you were still rather young.

“You may if it eases your mind, but my seidr can be used to easily render my seed empty. Otherwise I might have a few bastard children of my own. As long as my magic is strong you have little to worry for.” He kissed the top of your head then and you relaxed.

The days which followed were much the same save nearly every night, morning or whenever he could catch you then you were making love as you call it. Sometimes it was rough, a crude word you learned later termed fucking, but often he was quite gentle with you as he took you on every viable surface in his room. His ardour had only grown after taking you, not faded like you thought it may. Sometimes, not often, you would initiate your intimacy by dropping to your knees in front of him to take him into your mouth. That would get him rather excited quickly though he liked it best when he took you and you showered him with praise. The more you spoke the faster he lost control. It became a game to you. 

When he wasn’t buried deeply inside of you life was as usual. You studied with the healers, had a weekly tea with Frigga, which you adored, and even weekly dinners with your parents. 

The thing that had changed was your desire to learn the basics of defense. Loki argued of course. Wasn’t he enough to protect you? But you still begged and cajoled him until he acquiesced but your first training session ended up with you flat on your back as you clawed his back to shreds while he plunged inside you. After that you found that Frigga was rather gifted in battle and used her to practice some simple hand to hand. 

Everything was wonderful until the night of Thor’s Coronation, or lack thereof, and the subsequent banishment of Thor to Midgard. After that, things began to change and not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! It's finally here, but also angst ho! Next chapter we shall find ourselves in the thick of the first Thor movie and possibly more smut (definitely more smut)! I'll see you next chapter! Tell me what you think! I'm always excited to hear from you guys! 
> 
> Shamless self-promotion: My book Awakening (The Guardari Chronicles Book 1) is out now on amazon! The link I will provide is to the US one but I know there are loads of people who read my work everywhere! Please take a minute to click on the link though my summary I think could be more exciting it is everything that I've been working toward for almost as long as I could read books. Writing is the one thing I love more than almost anything so if you know people who like fantasy novels give them a link as well! And leave a review if you happen to pick it up. 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH 
> 
> Thank you so much for your time!


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The retelling of events from Thor (2011) as told from another perspective.

The coronation celebration itself had been magnificent and you had watched from near the dias as you had no desire to be close to Sif where she stood near Queen Frigga and your betrothed. Though he had tried to convince you to do so you stood firm and watched and cheered with the great expanse of people who stood in the great hall. He was quite grandiose, your future brother, and you spotted Sif roll her eyes before Frigga did the same. Thor knelt in front of his father and king with the most charismatic of smiles and you could almost feel the vibration from the yet single girls nearest you as they swooned and giggled in adoration. Your eyes darted to your dark prince and you smiled. They could have Thor and you shall keep Loki to yourself. 

Your attention was drawn back to Odin as he made a move to stand from his throne and with a solid thud which echoed around the large area everyone quieted. You listened as he spoke to his eldest son with love and pride you looked back to Loki and found his body language odd. He looked tense as he shifted from foot to foot and you could not fathom why. Loki had been excited at Thor’s coronation and he spoke to you of how happy he was for his brother to realize his birthright so why should he look so odd now?

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?” Odin uttered the final askance of oath and you watched Thor eagerly lift his hammer and shout. 

“I swear!” 

“Then on this day I Odin, All-father proclaim you--.” He paused then with alarm uttered, “Frost giants.” Just loud enough for you to hear. He raised his staff and struck it on the floor with purpose just before Thor rose to his feet to follow his father as he took hurried steps away from the dais. Loki was not far behind as you watched them disappear and the nervous chatter of the citizens around you began. You pushed forward and climbed the dais to stand with Frigga and Sif, but the latter excused herself to stand near her comrades on the other side of the steps.

“What did the All-father mean by Frost Giants? There can’t possibly be any of those beasts here can there?” You asked softly, “Shouldn’t he have brought more men with him?” You worried for Loki. 

“There is no need. The ones who have trespassed into Asgard are nothing but a memory now. The Guardian made short work of them so there is nothing to cause concern.” 

“But Frost Giants should not be able to cross realms.” You pushed. 

“No. They should not and especially without Heimdall to see.” You could tell she was concerned, “There is no danger now though I expect there shall be repercussions from this that we cannot yet see, daughter.” Frigga spoke the word with tenderness but the unexpected address caught you off guard. 

“Daughter? Truly?” Your soft whisper of shock momentarily diverted your attention. 

“Not yet, but quite soon I would gather. Time flows more quickly than one thinks with wedding preparations though I think we should become accustomed to calling one another by familial names and next time you will come to stand near your betrothed, yes?” 

You sheepishly answered, “Yes, mother.” Though the word felt foreign on your tongue and gave you a thrill of the forbidden you were graced with a warm smile as she placed a hand to your back. 

“The events have been placed on hold for the moment as our men deal with this new situation so we should await them outside the treasury.” You followed with little preamble and realized that there were a number of pathways in the castle you had no knowledge of though when you stood outside the treasury gates you had the itch to open and venture into the unknown to see what treasures the All-father had obtained in his years of rule. 

“It’s not really all that exciting.” She whispered to you and you grinned back as the doors opened to reveal a rather vexed looking Thor who stalked past you with little more than a look. You spared a glance at him before you turned to an annoyed All-father and behind him stood Loki who had a strangely impassive look on his face. 

You went to him without pause and he let you embrace him while he placed a hand to your back. “Are you well?” 

“Quite, little one. Come, we should retire to our rooms.” He urged you to walk again up stairs and through corridors until he ushered you to the safety of your rooms. When he turned around he had this look of fiendish delight on his face and you knew immediately he must have had a hand in whatever happened down there. 

“What did you do?” The first words out of your mouth were ones of exasperation. 

He had the sense to look a modicum guilty, “Nothing terrible.” 

“Was anyone hurt?” 

“No one who you would know though I didn’t intend for there to be Asgardian casualties.” 

“What did you do?” Your question was harsher now. 

“I merely journeyed to Jotunheim and spoke with some more activist Frost giants to cause a scene at Thor’s coronation.” 

“You put our home in danger.” You hissed out.

“There were few giants and we were never in danger.” He waved his hand at you as if to dismiss your concerns as trivial.

“How could you say such a thing? They were in the treasury which is filled while who knows what sort of powerful items. Do you have any idea what might have happened had they come in force?” His attitude of indifference brought more anger to bear. 

“I knew they would not.” 

“So you sent them here to die?” 

“They are only Frost Giants, no more than intelligent animals so why should I mourn a few of their deaths?” 

“Why?” You hissed at him. “Was this the reason you were so giddy some time before? Was this the retribution you promised to your father for his actions? And your brother for kissing my hand? Were thier slights so large in your book that you thought this was a good idea?” You raised your voice near the end and watched his eyes narrow at you. 

“And if it was? What will you do?” 

You sighed, “I do not know. It seems pointless to offer punishment as if you would take it to heart.” 

He brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it with a sigh, “I did not think so far ahead in my scheme. Thor is incensed and I did not account for the strength of his reaction, though my father was not nearly as affected by the assault. I shall do my best to rectify his rage soon.”

“Truly?”

He smiled softly at you, “I did not anticipate your anger either though I should have. You have a kind, gentle heart and any act of violence does not set well with you. It was all in good fun you must know that at least.”

“You and I have very different definitions of fun you know.” 

“Quite. I am sorry for the distress I’ve caused you.” 

“But not anything else?” 

“No.” He answered simply and you found yourself unable to summon up much in the way of anger at him. Loki had a different moral compass and way of thinking and though at times you did not agree with it you acknowledged that he stood by his decisions and made attempt to be anything than what he was.

“Though you will try to make it better?” 

“For you I shall.” 

“If I wasn’t here what would you do?” 

“Watch my plan play out while watching with wide innocent eyes.” He commented and you couldn’t help but chuckle at his answer. “I would never cause my brother irreparable harm though I did stab him with a dagger once when we were children.” 

Your gaze widened at his look of pleasant nostalgia, “What?” 

“A tale for another time.” He chuckled at the shocked look on your face before he leaned forward to place a kiss on your nose. “Will you forgive me then for my trespass?” 

You made a show of contempation before you nodded shyly. You gave a squeal when strong arms wrapped around your middle and his lips pressed against your neck all while you stood in front of him and watched his smirk play off the twinkle in his eye. “What’s this?” 

“A bit of fun. We’ve been going rather slowly in regards to intimate play and I think it shall be quite enjoyable for both of us to add another of myself to our bed.

“You can do that?!” Your exclamation cut short when the Loki in front of you captured your lips and the one at your neck whispered in warm breaths

“For you, little one, anything.” 

And for a while you forgot all about what in the world you had been so angry about in the first place. 

&*&*&*

A little while later all satiated and smiling he gave you a kiss and a look of adoration before he left to do what he had promised you. You lounged about the room afterword and ate a late lunch before you settled down to study your books. There was still some of the day left though not as much as before as the ceremony took place in the morning when the daylight was strongest. 

A sound from outside took your attention to the windows and you watched as the Bifrost spun around and activated with a flash of light. A sudden sinking feeling settled in your belly at the sight but you couldn’t quite puzzle out why. 

Some time later the sound of the Bifrost as it activated cut across your reading and you stood once more to look out the windows to find a squad of the guard as they stood outside the circular dome and further yet you spotted the warriors three and lady Sif followed by the vigilant Heimdall exit the sphere and your worry increased. Where was Loki? You felt the rumble of power and the spotted the flash of lightning within the chamber before the Bifrost activated a final time and fell silent. 

Only after the fanfare you stared at outside your window did you spot the small form of your betrothed exit the sphere with the All-Father in tow but nowhere did you see Thor. 

You fled from the window and took up residence in the living chamber to await Loki’s return. When the doors finally open you sprung from your seat and nearly flew to where Loki slowly entered your rooms. His subdued demeanor brought you up short of touching him. When he finally looked up at you a gasp spilled forth from your lips at the sight of his tortured expression and redness which encircled eyes which had an unusual gleam to them. “Loki. What happened?” You crept forward and he allowed you to bring his head down to your shoulder with gentle pressure and encircle him with the other. 

Though you expected his shoulders to tremble with sobs and your collar to wet with tears neither came to your surprise but you did not release him until some time later when he pulled back from your first. A single track of tears marred his cheeks but he did not allow more to fall when he cleared his throat and spoke with a measure of hoarseness, “Odin banished Thor.” 

Your heart skipped a beat and you could only stare at him in shock. “What?” 

“It’s all my fault.” He whispered. “I told him it was foolhardy. That it would end poorly but I let him go because I was curious. I should have--.” He clenched his teeth and fist simultaneously and when you tried to comfort him once more he stayed your gesture with a firm hand and fled to their rooms. It left you alone while you stood with arms open as the door closed behind him.

You learned later from a subdued Frigga what had transpired. The five of them had travelled to Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, and had battled with the monstrous creatures and in the end were surrounded with the promise of certain death when Odin had come on Sleipnir to bring them back to Asgard. The All-Father’s fury burned potent with Thor’s rage equally so where they had clashed and in the end Thor had been send to Midgard as punishment with Mjolnir to fall behind him. You sipped tea then in silence when Frigga seemed to stiffen with shock and let out a mournful sound before she rose in a rush to the door then out. You followed curiously when a guard hurriedly jogged up to the All-mother and told her in a rush that Odin was injured. He had been in the Treasury with Loki when he suddenly fell ill and the Prince shouted for aide. 

You hurried with Frigga skirts pulled up and stopped short when your almost mother stumbled at the sight of her husband on a floating bed as still as death to fall to his side. 

You spotted Loki then who looked numb and tortured all at once. “I--He.” Loki began and you knew he must still be in shock, the Silvertongue who always knew what to say. “I’m sorry, mother.” He whispered before he fled once more. You tried to chase after him but he vanished from view more quickly than you could follow. 

Though you wanted to console him he seemed to be in a state and you weren’t sure what to make of it so instead you knelt next to Frigga to offer her your support while there beat a slight hollowness in your own chest. 

The days following did not turn for the better. In fact every day seemed worse than the next. The next night he strode into your rooms while carrying his father’s staff and when you asked about it’s appearance you learned in an indifferent tone that he was now King of Asgard in his father’s illness and brother’s banishment. Every night after he strode into your rooms and spared you little more than a glance wherever you happened to be and walked into the bathing room. You did not eat dinner with one another any longer and at times you would fall asleep before he bothered to show himself for the night. When you tried to gain his attention by the fire with a book in hand he ignored you. When you attempted to gain affection when he happened to be in the same room as you he shied away from your caress. His brother’s banishment dire and father’s illness worse but instead of relying on you as you believed he should he pulled away and you could not reason why. You were ready for him to break and come to you and you began to crave it more than anything. Some show of the affection he had given you not days past. The look of adoration and kiss on your lips before his journey to Jotunheim. 

You had no wish to bother Frigga with your worries as she had her own to worry for and so you were isolated in your rooms until you decided that you would not do it any longer. You woke one morning to a half made bed and cool spot where he should have slept next to you and tears threatened to overwhelm your senses but instead of letting any more melancholy into your existence you clung to the thread of anger you barely had swell in your breast. 

The anger tore you from bed and into the bathing room where you prepared your body in a way you had not before with carefully placed paints on your face, hair arranged in the way you knew made him pleased and rifled through your clothes before you found a dress he had gifted you that you had yet to wear. It was a near replica of his style complete with a circlet which sported a small pair of horns on either side. The dress felt wonderful against lonely skin and you looked at yourself in the mirror. The cut in the front was far lower than you would wear on your own and the slit up the side revealed much of your leg and the fit of the dress melded to your curves as if it was made to be there. Watch him ignore you now. 

With a final triumphant glance in the mirror you stepped out of your rooms with the clip of golden heels as they echoed through the halls toward the audience chamber where you knew the current king held audience. 

You made your steps quieter as you entered the hall behind a few others who had come to seek audience with Loki. You spotted a rather bored look on his face though he hid it well as he listened to the man in front of him. His eyes scanned the crowd slowly and you knew the moment he spotted you. 

His posture stiffened on the golden throne and eyes widened imperceptibly while lips parted in what must have been shock. The look changed from surprise to a low hunger which lapped at your skin pleasantly. You had him now as you returned his look with what you hoped was an aloof raise of you eyebrow and flashed your leg with the slit playfully. All you had to do was break the ice between you and things would fall into place after. You just knew it. He would come to his senses and tell you his worries and you would be whole together once more.

After he dealt with the man in front of him he seemed to shift impatiently, “All other concerns for the day will be moved to tomorrow. You are all dismissed.” His tone brooked no argument but the ones who remained in line voice complaint, “Leave me!” He shouted and they fled the hall until only you and a few guards remained. 

“Do you wish for me to leave as well, my King?” You were surprised at they way your voice dropped into a husky noise while you watched him and he watched you, conflicted. 

“Do you have a concern to bring to my attention?” He tilted his head as the way a predator would. 

“I do. I’ve been quite lonely as of late. My betrothed has seen fit to leave me in a cold bed at night.” You continued while you took leisurely steps forward. You had never tried to seduce him before but you felt strangely confident in your ability now as you rolled your hips in a sway. 

“What man would waste such a beauty?” He whispered now and you stepped up the dais. “Leave us.” He took his rapt gaze from you upward and supposed he addressed his guard now. The tingle in your belly intensified when he looked back at you. 

“I could name him if you wish.” You finally reached the top step dropped to your knees. “My King.” 

Nostrils flared as his eyes flashed green and darkened at the use of his new title. “I would rather you use those lips for another purpose.” 

“Oh? What would that be? Should it be in worship of my King?” The lines seemed rather ridiculous but the evidence of their effect in your eye level. You licked your lips and wasted no time in unfastening his trousers to bring the object of your current obsession to the open. Silk wrapped steel pulsed in your grasp and you bent your head to lap at the swollen flesh. It was no time at all when you wrapped him up with your lips and began in earnest to please him. His gaze unerring as he watched you suck and that only fueled your own desire which soaked through your underthings. You hummed in a pleased way when his thighs tensed under your palms and just as you thought he neared release you were pulled from your fun by cold hands and yelped as he hauled you up into his lap. You were forced to part your legs and place your knees at the back of the throne while you sat with eyes level to his. “What is your aim here, little one?” He rumbled out as one of his hands palmed your hip and swept up your lower back to rest at the top of your spine. His hardness pressed delightfully at the juncture between your legs which made it a little difficult to think clearly. 

“Aim? Only to please you, my King.” His nostrils flared once more at your address of him and you grinned. He did like it, didn’t he? 

“To please me? I think not. I believe your aim is selfish.” He used his other hand to move your skirts out of the way and delved to your damp intimate flesh. 

You answered him with a gasp and jerked your hips along cold fingers. Colder than he usually was and the difference in temperature added to the sensation of his smooth, slow glide. “N-no.” You panted in a soft moan. “You’ve... Oh, norns.” You shuddered as his fingers did not relent their soft stroking which was somehow more than you could handle and not enough. The throb of your lower belly brought forth a whine. 

“I can see a desire for attention from miles away. I am the creator of such lengths you know.” He pulled you closer with the hand at your neck. “I am a fair and just King so I shall give you what you desire. Would that satisfy you?” 

“For now.” You managed to challenge him and his fingers stilled. Your underthings were ruined now you knew but you couldn’t help the whine that spilled from your lips. 

“I do believe I am quite fond of this headpiece you have.” He remarked as his fingers left their place and he brought them up to taste. “Unfortunately we do not have the time for this to be a long endeavor. Raise your arms and take a firm grip of the throne, little one. Hold on tightly.” 

You stared in shock. He was going to take you here? On the throne of Asgard? Oh but the clench of your womb desperately enjoyed the idea. “Here?” 

“Quite. Odin will hardly be pleased but I cannot find it to care.” His eyes flashed a moment to an emotion you couldn’t catch before he commanded you to hold the throne once more. 

You complied and the cool metal provided you with stability while you felt him arrange your skirts once more, then the tug of his hand and the give of your underthings before he placed cold hands on each him and guided his cock into you with very little preamble not that you needed it. Your groans were combined in the room and echoed around in a way that pleased you. His grip remained firm while he moved your hips and his own to drive deep into your body. The sounds were muffled by your dress but your moans were not. 

His movements were Valhalla on Asgard as he moved mercilessly through your moans thick with delight. You tried to spread your legs further to get him deeper. So deep he would never leave you, never stop. “More. Don’t---don’t st-stop.” 

“As you wish.” He changed his angle and your vision whited out for a moment then your cries echoed continuous as you peaked with a shudder but he didn’t stop or even slow. The moment your first orgasm ebbed away another built on the back of it and you shuddered and convulsed through that too but this one he built you toward now you knew you may not survive it. You managed to stare into his eyes and found such a depth of emotion there it nearly threw your third climax off. There was such a look of sorrow and betrayal, and of vulnerability you had never seen before in him that swam in green eyes you let go of the throne to place a palm on his face. “Loki.” You whispered softly and with your word the moment fled as his gaze and visage hardened and you could swear you could see red in his eyes for a moment. One of the hands at your hip shot up and pulled your hair back roughly. The edge of pain brought a shocked cry of discomfort from you and with the next moment his palm smoothed along your scalp in a gesture of apology. 

“Hands up, little one. Now.” He ordered and you complied when his angle changed yet again with more force than before and your thighs trembled on the cusp of something far more than ever before. A flash of green in his eyes and you felt shocks along every inch of your skin at once. The overstimulation was too much and you screamed while you collapsed inward with convulsions from within and without but not before his lips swallowed the end of your cries and with a few more less rhythmic thrusts he spilled into you and you moaned at the strange feeling of coolness present now. You rested then with your head on his shoulder as you tried to get your breath under control and your mind back from where it had fled to. His hand stroked along your back soothingly and you snuggled deeper into his arms. 

“I love you.” You whispered to him.

“I know.” He replied softly.

You remained in his arms and though you had just had what might have been the most intense sex of your life you couldn’t have felt further from him if you tried. When your belly rumbled with hunger he made you stand, though your gait wobbled in the heels you now regretted and he led you from the throne room after he arranged your hair and clothes to make it seem like you hadn’t been ravaged on the throne and did the same to himself. The thought of it now made you blush crimson. How could you ever look the Allfather in the eyes again after that? For the first time in days he ate dinner with you and spoke with you as if he hadn’t spent the previous days ignoring your existence. You could see his unhappiness in everything he did but couldn’t understand what could cause such a rift in his soul. The night came and he pulled you close and kissed you as if he were never going to see you again before he settled down into bed with you cuddled on his chest. The cold fear which gripped your heart still unexplained as you drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

You hadn’t known his plan. Not until it was over. The next morning you awoke alone in bed but with renewed hope that this mood Loki dwelled on was to near its end and you had no idea how right you had been for all the wrong reasons. 

You decided on a long bath to clear your head and relax into the warm waters then donned a light gown to spend the day in your rooms studying. Your exam to become a true healer’s journeyman neared and you were quite excited to finally truly do what you now knew you wanted. Odin would wake soon from his slumber and though Thor had been banished you knew that he still had opportunity to return should it be deemed so. The churning of the Bifrost grasped your attention but did not stir you from your seat as odd as it was but the second roar of power which erupted through the city did. Your book tumbled from your hands as you rushed to the windows and found the quiet sphere now active and bright with power. The noise itself along with the pressure in the air created an inkling that something might be wrong. The Bifrost had never made that noise before you were sure and you slipped soft shoes on to find your betrothed. 

Though you weren’t sure why you did not make your way to the Bifrost first something tugged at you to detour to Odin’s sleeping chamber. You knew Loki spent time there and Frigga was likely to be there as well. She never left her husband’s side now. What you found was chaos. Ice coated the doors and walls near their rooms and as you stepped inside a blue male lay dead near the doorway and Frigga sat near Odin with a far away look on her face. 

“Mother! What has happened here?” 

Your voice startled her from her reverie and she looked up at you with red rimmed eyes, “Oh, sweet daughter…” She trailed off and stood to cross the room and brought you into a firm embrace. “We’ve made a mistake.”

“Mistake?” 

She pulled back and looked you in the eyes, “There is something you must know about him.” She began softly, “A little more than a thousand years ago Odin fought Laufey and quelled a Jotun rebellion. He was victorious but not without cost or gain.”

You weren’t sure why she told you things you already knew but you did not interrupt her as she continued. 

“The Jotun were contained in Jotunheim and their source of power ripped from them by my husband’s own hand.”

“It’s in the history books. I learned those facts while we attended lessons.” 

“What is not contained in any book or lesson is what else Odin brought from Jotunheim. He found a babe there left out in the cold to die. One that was small being nearly the size of an Asgardian babe. Odin had other aims for bringing the child back here but it was the most precious gift he had bestowed upon me when he brought the child from underneath his cloak. Pink skinned and dark of hair the child was lethargic from lack of nourishment and I cradled him in my arms and looked upon his face as if there had never been another child as beautiful. I loved him from the minute I gazed at him. I loved him as fiercely as the son I had grown and bore into the world. He took to my breast as if he had been born to my body and he and my son nursed together shortly after. My two beautiful boys.”

“Why? Why are you telling me this?” But you knew the reason for it. You knew and suddenly things made far more sense than they had before. His cooler skin, the sudden change in his attitude, and the red of his eye. “Loki is a Frost Giant?” 

“He is my son.” Frigga pressed firmly. “It does not matter where he was born or who bore him to throw him aside as if he were nothing. He is mine and has always been ours. We should have told him sooner but I worried that he might think we did not love him as we loved Thor. He’s a jealous child and I fear he will do something he may never recover from. He may yet harm his brother in his rage and hurt or worse yet--.”

“The Bifrost.” You whispered in horror. 

“Loki is embroiled in a conflict with Thor that shall end in the deaths of tens of thousands of innocent lives should he succeed and no matter his reason he shall have to answer for it.” Odin’s calm tone commanded respect as both you and Frigga looked at the All-father in surprised shock. 

She released you and flew to his side, “Husband. You should be resting yet.” 

“I have rested long enough.” He nearly flew out the door and you couldn’t help but stand in shock as you processed this new information. Your thoughts were interrupted by a hand on your arm. 

“He will need you, daughter. Need your comfort when this is finished.” 

You nodded and the two of you raced to the stables to find horses to carry you to the Bifrost with all speed. 

As you both raced to the heart of the conflict you heard the ringing of hammer blows. Concussive force rumbled through the ground beneath you and lighting fired off before the explosion echoed through your ears and lit up your vision until everything became white. You had to stop for risk of a fall off of your horse. When color returned to you what you spotted first was the crash of the wave that flooded the path to the Bifrost when you kicked your horse forward into the water now calf high.

It wasn’t until you had crossed a good portion of what was left of the rainbow bridge that you spotted two figures at the edge of it when your mind told you there should be three. Loki. Thor. Odin. They both looked down into what was now a dark void at the edge of color. Frigga gave a sharp mournful wail as you brought your horses to a stop and dismounted. Her feet carried her near the chasm before she collapsed with another cry and Thor managed to catch her with gentle arms. 

You dismounted with a strange sense of calm and strode forward until you stood nearer the family and looked into the chasm where the gold of the sphere rapidly vanished into the void. 

What happened next remained fuzzy but you did remember the way the surface beneath you hurt as your collapsed to your knees with a strange sense of weightlessness. 

Shock. This was shock. You read about it in your books. When an event was too much for the mind to process it goes into a state of delay to protect higher function. 

Thor’s words were garbled as he reached for you as well. “I--I tried. Mother. I tried to save him. He was right there at the end of the staff. Father was going to pull us both up. I tried and told him not to let go but he--.” 

No. You did not remember much about that event at all. You allowed Thor to pull you close while Odin tended to Frigga with her broken sobs. 

“I’m sorry sister.”

“I know.” You muttered and looked into the abyss as tears fell down your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some minor liberties with time as I didn't have time to watch all of Thor with my schedule but I did try to make the scenes I took from the movie as true to the movie as I could. Odin's speech at the beginning, the battle at the Bifrost and the events of Thor's banishment. 
> 
> I had to do my CEU's to renew my nursing license because I'm a bad girl who procrastinates but around that I managed to get this written in 7 hours over 3 days and took an extra hour to go over my work. I never go over my work. I feel really really good about this chapter. Super good. I was so excited to write it and the next chapter I'm not sure if it will be a filler type in between Thor and Avengers 1 but I'll see where my muse takes me. Leave me a comment please and let me know if I did this justice or not. Thanks for reading and I'll be spending my birthday lounging around doing nothing. Woo! It's also my longest chapter to date. :P
> 
> My first book is out now! Awakening: The Guardari Chronicles is available on Amazon! (Ebook, print, and Kindle Unlimited) Give it a look over and please consider writing a review if you do read it! Thank you! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear reader mourns and time passes by regardless. A change of scenery is needed as well as a life changing surprise.

You weren’t sure about the passage of time from one moment to the next. You remembered strong arms of Thor as he carried you back to your rooms while you stared ahead. You remember his voice as he spoke to you in soft tones which sounded strange in his usual timbre but not the words. You knew that at times the room was lighter than others though you supposed that you could actually measure time from the time your mother left to when she returned each day. 

You knew you should feel something, anything, but there was this emptiness that dwelled in the center of your chest. A black hole of emotion which devoured everything that sparked within you. The first day you lay in your shared bed and wished fervently for this to have all been a dream. For you to have fallen desperately ill and in your delirium watched him fall though you were not there for the event. You fell asleep with salty cheeks and cold skin as his scent swam around you. 

The second day when you awoke to a cold bed, a cold fireplace, and no sign of his passage you broke down anew with sharp wails of pain until Frigga wrapped you up in her arms and whispered a spell of sleep. 

The third day your mother came to wrap you up in her arms. You hadn’t seen her as often as you should have with events as they were. Her soothing voice and warm embrace were the only thing you remember from then on. Each day was much the same of waking, eating though food turned to ash in your mouth as you consumed meager portions and sometimes not at all if no one was there to watch you. You bathed only when bid and you wandered the rooms without coming out for days. Your books lay in their same spot as they had been on the day. Your dreams seemed ridiculous childish fantasies. Frigga, when she came to his rooms to sit with you did not speak or make you do anything but lie in his bed wore muted colors. Dark garbs of mourning though you felt even worse when she came because she was his mother, no matter how things ended. You were nothing in comparison to her loss. 

When the sickness came you assumed it was another part of mourning him. You awoke ill and it fluctuated through the day until bed and you could barely keep food down let alone drink. It was this time where Frigga commanded you to eat and gave you a potion for your sickness. In her gaze burned something you could not name, a drive toward some sort of goal. 

Slowly things improved and you began to bathe and dress again though you were still empty the hurt dulled somewhat. You picked up your first book since the fall a month later and sat down at the now warm fireplace to read. It was something you had been reading to Loki when things changed. Before the coronation. Sharp sorrow threatened to overtake you and you pushed it back though you could do nothing for hte tightness in your throat and the way the pages blurred with tears. You looked up and everything--everything reminded you of him. The places he sat, the way he grinned crookedly at you from his shelf of books, the feel of him as you lay against his chest reading and even all the places where he took you over and over again. 

You slammed the book shut and decided then that you had to leave. Staying here would only delay the healing process with so many memories and you were never actually married to him. Only betrothed. Never a true daughter though you regarded Frigga as much your mother as the woman who birthed you. 

The next day you asked some servants to take a few dresses that you cherished and your books down to your parents house. You would stay with them and find your own way. You had to. He would not wish for you to wallow forever in your misery. His voice remained strong within your mind and you could hear him chide you for your foolishness, the bright blue-green of his eyes as he looked at you adoringly and you cried anew in the middle of his rooms. The one thing you did not allow the servants to do was tidy his room. It was cathartic in a way to scrub the bathing room and arrange the soaps and perfumes just so along the counter tops. To fold and smooth out the dark green sheets that were just starting to lose his scent. 

You had to rest after that though you had barely really begun. The nausea remained at the back of your throat held at bay by Frigga’s potions but you could barely keep your eyes open after such small activity. After a brief rest you pushed yourself to finish placing all of his books just so on his shelves, fluffing his pillows and snuffed the fire out before you glided to the door and surveyed your work. Satisfied with the near perfect state of things, as if he were going to return, you opened his doors and walked from his rooms to shut the door behind you with a finality which rang through your soul. 

The days spent at home were much a backsliding of your indiepence you knew but with no where else in mind it was a temporary arrangement. 

While you unpacked the first day you found your betrothal amulet. Such a brilliant, lively green which pulsed almost like a heartbeat you loved it from the moment you laid eyes upon it. It was lost in the first few days of your empty rage and tears and you were grateful that the servants had returned it to you. You contemplated returning it to its original spot but stopped yourself before you placed it to hang on your headboard and stared at it. Perfect. 

It was nice to work in the garden again and to get your hands into the earth though the fatigue only worsened each day it seemed and with the nausea it was hardly an ideal combination. Frigga had not come to visit you since you left the palace and though you were hurt you knew it was most likely for the best. You bumped your chest on the side of a doorway and nearly shouted in pain though it should not have hurt as much as it did. 

You hadn’t studied your healers texts either as you were torn. Being a healer had been the dream of a different girl than you were now. One not wrecked by heartache but perhaps you could become that girl again one day. 

One month turned to two and two to three and though the nausea improved the fatigue and tenderness did not. Nor did the empty feeling in your chest. Plenty of people had come to your parent’s house to offer their sympathies for your loss and you accepted them all gracefully through every morning you stepped into the sunlight and the golden palace gleamed beautifully in the morning rays and each day the pain in your heart refused to abate. 

Four months and nothing was better. It was much the same with too many memories of him. Your Fairy rose had long ago wilted to nothing and you had thrown it out in a rage. You needed to get away from here. You needed to leave Asgard. To make new memories. 

It was your new determination which carried you to the palace on a morning where Odin would be there to hear requests of his citizens. Thankfully the line was short and when you reached the front you gave a deep curtsy before you looked up at the stoic visage of the King of Asgard. His one ice blue eye regarded you cooly, “Why have you come here this day?” 

“I wish to be granted sanctuary to leave Asgard.” 

“Why should I grant you this? You were betrothed to a traitor.” 

“I was betrothed to you son and he loved you.” You fired back at him with no regard for your safety. You had long since abandoned your common sense and shyness.

“He tried to kill my firstborn, my son, then allowed Frost Giants to nearly slay me in my sleep, and used the Bifrost to nearly destroy one of the nine realms. So I ask you again. Why should I grant your request?”

“Because I loved him too. I can’t stand to wake up each day in a place where he no longer exists. Where my memories of him are everywhere and haunt me each day. Where he is regarded as traitor by his father. Where i have to look each day at the shining palace to realize that I will no longer grace it’s halls as I should. No longer be at his side. Where i will love him for as long as I shall live even should I find another person to share my life.”

He stared at you a long while before his next question, “If I were to grant you this request where would you go?” 

“I thought Vanaheim, but I need somewhere else. Somewhere I will know nothing and no one. Thor was banished to Midgard. The people there are similar enough to Asgardians that no one should notice though it would be up to you and your mercy.”

“Not to Jotunheim where your betrothed was birthed?” 

“If you wish my head then take it. Spare me the facade of mercy as the cold would freeze me within an hour or so.” 

“Come to me when the repairs to the Bifrost are complete and I shall offer my decision then.” 

It wasn’t a ‘no’ so you had some hope. 

Each day you watched the progress of the bridge and dome and when the workers finally left the structure nothing could stop you from your destination. 

He granted you leave with a wave of his hand and on the next morning you stood in front of the Bifrost filled with...excitement… for the first time in months. Five now. Despite the fact you dressed lightly you were strangely hot and your dresses fit tighter than you remembered. 

What you did not expect was the presence of Frigga near the gate nor the imposing figure of Thor near her. She strode toward you with arms wide open and a look of love. As always she had such a warm embrace and you fought off new tears when she drew back and gave you a concerned once over. “I’m here to see you off, though you were never formally recognized you will ever be family to us. Don’t forget that.” She pulled you to her and whispered in such a low tone you barely heard her, “Take care of yourselves.” You didn’t have a chance to ask her if she had misspoken when she drew back and Thor stepped forward. 

“My father has tasked me with your safety upon your arrival to Midgard as I have been to the realm most recently. I shall accompany you to your lodgings and return.”

“Lodgings?” You asked though confused also relieved. You had no idea what you were going to do about food and shelter in this new place. 

“My mother has arranged for you to have a home and currency to provide you with enough time to learn Midgardian customs and a job to make your own currency.”

“Where will we travel to?”

“A place called Norway where we once made the journey as gods to the Midgardians. It is a coastal country and was when I last journeyed there.” His blue eyes were warm and you missed Loki all over again though the pain was not as breath stealing as it was when the wounds were fresh. 

“Let us be off then.” You turned to say farewell to Frigga but found the place she stood empty and so you turned back to Thor who held his arm out for you while he hefted your bags in the other hand. You walked step in step as Heimdall, stoic and ever watched turned his sword to open the portal to Midgard. The sphere spun in a mesmerizing pattern before the gate ahead opened in a wash of color and you took a deep breath before the world disappeared and you floated through time and space. 

The landing was perhaps the worst part along with the brief spell of nausea which followed. You found yourself on a rocky beach and had a look around while Thor tugged you forward toward a hill. You traversed the rocky soil and when you crested the rise you were transfixed by a splendid cottage and broke from him to jog toward it. “Is this it?” You asked him while drawing closer. 

“This is where my mother ordered me to go so I would say yes.” He fished around in his garb before he produced a small key and handed it to you. “This will fit in the lock.”

You took a moment to look at the strange piece of metal with tiny teeth before you tried to place it in a similar looking hole in the metal door knob. The first try gave you no result but the second found a place home and you turned it. The door knob turned and you opened it to reveal a dark but cozy living area with a small amount of furniture which consisted of a three seat couch and two chairs with a table against the wall and a bookshelf. There was still plenty more space for more items should you have more to place. There was a cooking area hidden behind an archway with a space where you could look out to the living area. You journey down a hallway offshoot and found the bathing room. Smaller than his had been but still enough for you to have some room to move around. There were two other doors though you assumed one led to storage and the other to the bedroom but you could look at those later. The whole house had wooden floors and cream colored walls. You darted back to the living area where Thor had created light in the darker space and placed your belongings on the couch. “How did you make it bright?” 

“This switch will operate the lights above.” He pointed to a rectangle with a small lever imbedded into it and demonstrated with a finger to turn the lights off then on. “Here on Midgard items operate on electricity and you must plug things in. There are rectangles on the wall with small holes within. A midgardian woman showed me such things.” He trailed off near the end and you noticed he looked melancholy though you did not know him well enough to ask. 

“It is good she was so very kind to you while you were banished here.” 

“Indeed.” He nodded and smiled softly at you. “I should be headed back to Asgard as it would be best not to linger long. Mother has told me your currency is in a locked chest in the bedroom and there should be plenty for your needs while you learn about Midgard. I know there is a village some ways down the road by the name of Drammen. You should be able to travel there to learn more about where you shall live now.” 

“Thank you, Thor.” Instead of shake the hand he offered you wrapped careful arms around his chest and gave him a brief but warm hug in thanks. 

“My brother loved you. I do not know if he told you the words but he did and so I will be here should you have need. It is my duty to make sure you stay well. He would want that.” You nodded before he took his leave. 

You watched the door behind him close and walked to the large window to see the shimmering light of the Bifrost take him back to Asgard. Then you were alone. 

You played with the light a while before you opened a large white cabinet in the cooking area and found it to be lighted, and cold with foodstuffs inside. The other cabinets were wooden and stored more warm foodstuffs and dishes. There was a contraption which had metal atop it and buttons and when you turned one of them there was a rapid click before flames burst from under the metal cage and you jumped and quickly turned it the other way. 

You ventured into one of the closed rooms and found a well sized room with a bed and dresser within as well as the chest Thor spoke of. It unlocked on it’s own when you picked it up and you peeked inside to find strange coins and slips of multicolored paper. This must be the currency here. You would concern yourself with that later. 

Your curiosity brought you to the final room which you assumed was for storage but when you turned the handle a shiver shot down your spine and you opened to an empty room. Well, not completely empty as you walked inside and stared at the one piece of furniture that lay in the middle of the room. 

The wooden bed was made for an infant in the shape of a longship and it was lovingly crafted by hand. You could see the runes and shapes of animals within the wood. A single dark green blanket with golden trim lay inside and as you picked it up a note fell from within. 

When you held it in your hand you read it once before your vision blurred with tears. It simply read, “Fill this room with love and take care of my grandchild.” 

Blurred gaze and dizziness drove you from the room as the blanket and note tumbled from your loose grip and you fled to the room that housed your bed. It took you some time to calm the beating of your heart and your breaths to quiet in your panic but once it had you merely lay down to stare at the light above you and you rested a hand on your lower belly. You cursed yourself for your stupidity though the signs were bright and shining now. The nausea, the fatigue, the tenderness in your breasts were all things that occured in pregnancy. The average Asgardian gestation lasted 360 days though sometimes more and sometimes less. You took a deep quivering breath and let out a sob. You regretted it now, leaving. You had no one here. No mother, no almost mother, no---husband. 

After dwelling upon it a while your belly rumbled to remind you that you had not eaten for many hours and the environment had darkened outside. You managed to find some items to eat in the cold box and sat down at the small table in a cut out nook to eat. 

He had told you that you didn't have to worry about pregnancy and though you were sure he hadn’t lied to you it did not explain the presence of a child now. The last time you had made love had been on the throne. You blushed then and wondered if Odin knew that his seat had been defiled. You hoped not. He had been hurting and distracted then and perhaps not as careful. Or he might have wanted something of himself to live on? You sighed. It wasn’t as if you would ever find out the answer. 

It took some days of you coming to terms with your new situation and you found books on the bookshelf that were helpful in discovering knowledge about Norway and the way Midgard operated in general. History books, cooking books, books about currency and medicine and other things and you took the free time you had to study. You slowly unpacked your belongings which only included dresses and a few books for entertainment as well as the bright green amulet which you continued to hang over your bed. 

Your journey to the town took around an hour or so and the costal scene enamored you while you walked around. Frigga had provided you a card with your name and birthdate on it in terms of Midgard and the books you read helped fill in the rest. It was a village of some size with metal things called automobiles that moved as you operated them like skiffs and people were everywhere. They looked at your oddly with your dress and you knew you had to purchase new attire. 

You settled into your new life quickly though your belly began to round and fill out as your child grew. It took some time to find out what to do with a child in the womb. Your books led you to journey to the town to find a physician to examine you. Midgardian pregnancies were 40 weeks which ended up being shorter than Asgardian gestation. You would have to give false information though you did not wish it. The physician ordered an ultrasound of your belly and you were able to see a grainy grey and black image of your child and your heart soared to know it was real. The medicine here was primitive compared to the Soul Forge but it was adequate. You had blood taken from your veins and a order to return in a few weeks for another appointment. 

You could scarcely take your eyes off of the profile of your child’s face and nearly walked into traffic. 

A hand hauled you backwards by the coat you wore and a woman’s voice, heavily accented brought you back, “Are you a loon then? You could have died looking at your mobile like that!” The woman was blonde and had a strange aura about her.

“I was not looking at my mobile.” You showed her the picture of your child and she gave a quick smile. 

“Congratulations on the wee one but try to be a bit more careful, yeah?” 

“Quite.” 

Though you did not seek her out the woman appeared in food places and shops until finally you asked her name. 

“Berit. Good to finally meet ya.” 

You answered with your own and even though you didn’t understand why you invited her for tea or lunch at your home. 

It was not quite so lonely with her to see on occasion. 

The next time you had an appointment with your physician he was concerned about your temperature. It was too low for his liking and he wanted to send you to a place called Hospital for tests. Your bloodwork had come back and as he stated the results were perfect, nearly too perfect. 

You declined and merely gave him a flimsy excuse about your child's father’s family who ran colder than others. He made you promise to go if anything changed. Berit drove you back and forth to your appointments and to shops when she was able and you walked otherwise. 

You were too big for your clothes now though you had purchase some maternity outfits which flattered your round shape.While you sat calmly in the machine called a car a sharp jab caused you to jump and Berit laughed at you and watched in horrified fascination as your belly changed shape and size under your shirt while your child moved about within you. The feeling was half nausating half breathless but you enjoyed every kick and roll as much as you were able. 

The date of your child’s impending arrival approached more quickly by the day and you had opted for a home birth instead of the hospital. Berit made you pick up a mobile telephone and purchase a service plan for it so you could call for help if needed. She helped you shop for items for your child and you slowly filled the room with love and things as Frigga had asked you. 

When your time arrived it was the middle of the night and you were nearly naked as even with a light sheet and the windows open you were too hot. Your waters burst on the floor as you made your way to the bathroom for the 20th time in nearly 3 hours or so it seemed. 

Your books and the physician had said that first births often take a number of hours and so with it being the middle of the night you opted to try to sleep as you had yet to have much in the way of labor pains. You awoke to pain just as daylight rose over the horizon and this time you reached for your phone to call Berit, then your physician. 

The labor was harder than it should have been by your account though you had your friend and a nurse midwife to help you through it as well as the physician. You told them no to pain tonics or medication as you did not know how it would affect your or your child and you walked as often as bid though it only made the pains worse.

You wanted him then and you mother and Frigga. You needed them. It was then that you cried and mourned all over again for Loki to have missed this. The birth of his child. You wondered how he would have been. Stoic? Tense? Kind? Helpful? Protective? Lovingly supportive? You wondered this as you surrendered to the pain. 

You heard them speak, “A little more. Just a little more and you will have your baby.” The contractions came one after another with no chance for rest and you felt the pressure then and then the pain as he emerged and you pressed onward. 

It was the sweetest relief as tears fell down your cheeks when he slipped free. “Nurse.” The physician sounded quite distressed and you rose on your elbows to look at the babe. They were rubbing his back and for a moment your heart stopped in your chest but then a squall poured from the child’s mouth and you gave a exhaultant laugh while Berit told you how well you did. 

Though you expected to have your child immediately as you had discussed they kept it from you. “Still blue. Strange markings” You heard them mutter though your child was crying now and breathing they still worried. 

You rose up though you did not know from where you received the strength. “Give me my child.” 

“I think we need to send your baby to hospital.” 

“No. Give my child to me.” 

The hesitated and you repeated yourself more firmly and this time Berit joined in “Give her the kid, now.” They acquiesced and as they handed you the bundle you could not stop your smile. The baby was blue, though a light shade. More like the sky than frozen water and did have raised areas on its skin, down the face and what you could see of the chest. This must have been what Loki looked like as a babe when Odin had taken him from Jotunheim. You unwrapped the child slowly and as the child cried you smiled, “A boy. His father would have been so pleased.” 

“He would have I bet. A big boy that one is.” You had told Berit that your son’s father had died shortly after he was conceived in a horrible accident and given the physician the same tale. 

You set him on your naked chest while you crooned sweet nothings until he quieted. Slowly, aided by the warmth of your body and the way he looked at your skin he lightened up and the markings faded into pink flesh. The nurse laid a blanket atop the two of you and began to perform checks. Your son opened his eyes while the nurse watched and you spotted red and so did she, “It looks like he’s bleeding in his eyes.” When she reached for him your son cried and finally when she managed to get another look his eyes were newborn blue. “I must have been seeing things.” 

You delivered the afterbirth while your son suckled on your breast and you carressed his head full of black hair with affection. “Do you have a name for the child to put on the birth certificate?” 

You nodded, “Nari. Nari Odinson.” 

It had been more difficult from then on but made easier when Frigga knocked on your door three days after Nari’s birth with a reverent look in her eyes filled with love as she swept into your messy house with food everywhere and dirty dishes with you who hadn’t even looked at the shower since your son’s birth. He cried and you nursed him while Frigga tidied up then took him in arms wrapped in what you learned was his father’s blanket and bid you to sleep. She roused you every couple hours when he hungered to nurse and give you food and drink before she made you sleep again. By the next day you felt more alive, especially after your shower and a hot meal. 

She stayed for a week, then came every month after. Your son grew fat and happy and quite clever with his toys and your love for him grew with each day. Your mother was still forbidden but Frigga had come with more gifts from her as well as letters. You wrote back and sent pictures of your growing son each time she came.

His birthday had been a small affair with Frigga and Berit the only attendees as Nari absolutely demolished his cake and needed a full shower afterwards with a giggling grin and twinkling blue-green eyes. The same that his father had. You washed his thick curls carefully as you absolutely cherished the bouncy things atop his dark head. Frigga had told you that Loki had curls as a babe but they had straightened with age. You couldn’t help seeing his father in each new thing he did. He was a cheeky thing who’s favorite word was no. Not to be told, but to tell others. You son was also spoiled nearly rotten with love and you found the ache in your chest had faded with time and the love of a child. 

It was a few days after his birthday you were going about your normal routine of bedtime. You rocked him gently in the rocking chair while you nursed him from your breast. His cheeks still rounded from the fat in your milk while he suckled lightly and deepened his sleep. You let a finger brush at the curls before you stood and deposited him into the cradle that was his father's. He would outgrow it sooner rather than later but for now he sailed into dreamland upon it. 

You closed the door quietly and began tidying the house. Cleaning dishes and putting up your son’s toys in his toybox before you settled down to watch the television. You found that you loved a thing called Netflix and it had been a quite an entertainment on those long nights with a newborn. 

A hour or two later you looked at the clock and realized the time but decided to stay awake a while longer as your son more often than not still asked for a ‘midnight snack’ as Berit called it soon after he fell asleep. 

You yawned and settled deeper into the cushions when a knock startled you from your relaxation. You were wary but still paused your show and rose from your seat and walked over to the door. Maybe it was someone who had broken down along the road. You knew how to fight if that was the case though the dagger you kept hidden at your side helped as well. 

You opened the door and gasped loudly as you stared into the face of a dead man. “Hello, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope this filler wasn't too disjointed. It didn't make sense to move right to Avengers Loki off the bat. I had to do some important set up. And yes, there's a kid. It's par the course for my longer fics. And the reason I picked Odinson was that Loki's surname had been Odinson and her ID also had the surname of Odinson though in reality Nari would be Lokison. But Avengers Loki is next and I'm going to have to do a good character study to write him for the next chapter. Hope your weekend went well and I also have an announcement! 
> 
> My book Awakening: The Guardari Chronicles will be up for FREE on Kindle from 2/15-2/18! If you happen to pick up a copy please give it a review if you can! It really helps me as I'm working on book 2 now! You have nothing to lose by grabbing a copy and tell others about it as well! :) The blurb might not be as eye catching as others but its my baby and I love it. The first few chapters are a little on the slow side for some but it really picks up by chapter 11.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH
> 
> Join my facebook group as well if you are interested! I have a facebook group as well for any who might be interested! https://www.facebook.com/TheGuardariChronicles/


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Loki away!!!! Angst! Darkness! Toddler cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't normally put things at the beginning but I want to throw out a warning here. 
> 
> TW: Consent issues and abusive behavior await. If those things bother you then scroll down a third of the way. "The crack and splinter of wood" Below the #$#$#$#. This will not be a happy reunion guys. Avengers Loki was not a happy person.

You could only stare with mouth agape ready to catch any manner of small creature that would come to roost within. Your mind was a veritable blank slate with you stood at your doorway with hand clutched to the knob white knuckled with emotion. You could feel the solidity of the door hold you steady while you looked everywhere at once and realized that you held your breath. 

The voice was colder with an edge of violence but it had rung true when he called you by his name for you. His face had changed. It hadn’t been long enough to age him the two years he had been away. He was gaunt, pale, hollow cheeked and his eyes weren’t quite right. Madness gleamed from within eyes that were too blue. They shone like lights in his sockets unnaturally and a far cry from the green-blue of your dreams. His hair longer now and slicked back in a mockery of the neatness he aspired to on most days. There was a strange marking at his temple like a scar or bruise in the shape of what could be a hand. 

Though it felt like longer in reality you had stared at him for all of a few moments with his mad grin and on instinct you tried to slam the door shut on this strange being. You shifted back as it came to an abrupt halt though the door had not come to rest in its usual spot. Pale fingers sat at your eye level curled around the edge of the wood and you watched them tense before you were thrust back in time with the door. You recovered your ground but the door did not and you heard the sharp noise as it collided with the wall. For a quick moment of alarm you hoped the sound would not wake your son as he slept peacefully in his room. Everything in your body, every instinct you had taken to hone screamed at you that this person in front of you was dangerous. 

“That is no way to greet your betrothed after a long separation is it?” His voice curled around you with a strange coldness and he loomed over you for a moment before he advanced forward with just a single foot. 

It was your first mistake then and you knew it the moment you had made it. One of Frigga’s lessons in fighting was never to give ground to an enemy because once you had done so they would try to take more. You stepped back into your home as he took another step inward and within a moment he stood full in your home with the open doorway behind him. “How can you be?” The question phrased oddly but your mind still reeled from his presence. 

“Be what? Alive? Here? There are many answers to those particular questions but they are not why I am here now in this place. It reminds me of my childhood among these ants of Midgard.” 

Your calves bumped into your living room table and you nearly fell backward if not for the cold hand that caught you. He was too close now and your heartbeat nearly burst from your chest as it thundered away in fright and surprise. Norns with him being this close he even smelled the same though you hadn’t had his scent in your nose in a long while. It was cooler now and tinged with something bitter but underneath he smelled of home and you wanted to close your eyes and lose yourself in it. In him. But you knew that would be a poor choice. “They saw you fall.” 

His nearly stoic expression twisted into a feral thing as he snarled, “They let me fall. Tossed me out into oblivion.” 

“They mourned you.” You whispered back into his anger. “Your father, mother, and brother. We all did.” 

“They cast me out. Took my birthright and when I arrive back into Asgard I shall take my vengeance upon them.” 

“Is that why you’ve come as a shade into my life now? To take your vengeance?” 

His dark, twisted visage smoothed over and the curl of his lip caused your heart to jump. There was a hunger you knew well in his eyes then when his gaze travelled from your face downward. The greed you knew well but you did not feel the same in they way of lust. “I’ve come to take what’s mine. Before my purpose is fulfilled.” 

“Purp-.” Your question cut short as he tugged your forward and his lips crashed down upon yours. Chapped, dry lips smoothed over yours hurriedly and without the usual grace of your encounters before. You tried to pull back and as you struggled he seemed to press onward with more vigor. You did not want this. His hand moved up to squeeze your breast but it was too hard and rough. The spark of pain alarmed you and his palm continued to press down too harshly along your ribs and down your hip. So when he pressed his tongue into your mouth you bit him and he reeled back with a look of shock followed by rage. Suddenly you had been moved from your spot in the living room and the world shifted so that your back was now against the wood of your front door and a cold hand closed around your throat. It held only warning for now. The slightest bit of pressure that could turn to pain and fear once more cooled your blood as the feral look in his crystal bright eyes burned. 

“That was not very nice, was it now little one? Where’s my sweet girl who blushed when I kissed her?” 

“She died. Perished in the wake of your fall.” You spoke with more confidence than you felt.

“Did she? A shame. I’ve been quite busy you know. In a place far from Asgard and under the tender mercies of the Mad Titan though I’m sure you care little for the explanation.”

“What happened?” 

“Pain. Ages of pain until I could no longer feel anything else. Then I was given reprieve along with a divine purpose and sent here. To Midgard to achieve it. Imagine my surprise when I felt you here. Or rather, the necklace I had gifted you upon our betrothal. Don’t look so surprised. I do not share well and I wished to know where you were at any time should you have need of me or I of you and it worked well in that regard though I do not see it around your pretty neck.” He gave your neck a light squeeze. “I came here to see if it was really you, little one. I wished to sink into your embrace as a reprieve for a short while before I was needed once more by my benefactors.” You felt his cold fingers along your side sweep upward possessively. “You are here alone aren’t you?”

“I have no husband or lover.” Not a lie but you couldn’t let this mad man know about your son. 

You answer seemed to please him greatly from the rumbling purr as it echoed around you and his nose travelled up the side of your face. “Such a strange scent clings to you but these mortals stink of death and decay. Did you miss me, little one?” 

“I did. I do.” Norns you missed him every day he wasn’t here and you still miss him. This male in front of you may look like him, smell like him, and even sound like him but this was not the male you knew and loved. 

“Will you not offer your betrothed succor then in your embrace?” He kissed your cheek while his hand dropped from your neck to pin you in place by your arm and his breath whispered down your neck and you forced your eyes to stay open even when they wanted to close. Perhaps you could just give him what he wished so he would go. It would have worked you thought. But you heard the sound with well honed senses of your child stir and your turned quick glance to your clock. The one time you would have begged the Norns to keep him asleep and he wakes at his appointed time. The Not-Loki seemed to be too involved in his quest to seduce you to hear but Nari’s cry escalated as it usually did when he did not get the results quickly enough. You knew the exact moment the wails penetrated his concentration because he froze and suddenly the hand was back at your throat and this time it was not a warning but closed your windpipe off as he gripped tightly. You gasped and shifted while he held your arm in place. “What is that noise?” He paused to listen and his expression turned enraged while his hand tightened to cut off more of your air supply. “You liar. Little lying quim how dare you!” He was too engrossed in his anger to see you move before you struck. It was a blow that Frigga had taught you as you slammed the heel of your hand into his nose with all the strength you could muster and you could suddenly breathe again while he staggered back into your table. 

The crack and splinter of the wood as he fell echoed in the room while you scrambled away and toward your sons room. You hear him curse and the sound of his struggled to rise followed by heavy footsteps. You opened your son’s door and immediately hit the rune of protection Frigga had placed mere weeks earlier in case of an emergency. The golden barrier shimmered to life mere heartbeats before Loki appeared as a demon in front of your. He roared and struck the barrier but your son’s cries were louder now with hunger and now fear and confusion. Blood stained his skin from his injured nose as you hurried to lift your son from his bed and into your arms. His curls rested under your chin as you clutched him tightly to you while Loki raged and spat such curses at you. Tears fell down your cheeks and you struggled to breathe properly from your panic and pain from where his cold hand had cut off your air supply. Soreness ached and you knew that you would have a bruise by tomorrow but you kept the light off and walked to the rocking chair you nursed your son in. He clutched tightly to his blanket and you used it to plug his ears while you eased your shirt down to offer him your breast which he took greedily while his cries quieted. Without the screaming of your son you realized that Loki had stopped his tirade as well and stood at the entrance while he breathed heavily and glowered with bright red eyes rimmed with blue. 

Breastfeeding had always had quite the calming effect for both you and Nari and you relaxed while he suckled and felt the slight tingle of let down. 

“Is he Thor’s then? Did you run into the warm, well muscled arms of my brother after I died?” He spat the accusation at you and you only glared at him but did not dignify it with a response. “Or did some Midgardian charm his way under your skirts? I did not realize you would be so free with your affections. It must have been a relief to have me gone from your life.” 

“Shut up.” You hissed out from your seat and your son shifted before he settled down. “You don’t know anything. Not one thing you wretched spoiled man!” You chose to look at the pale cheeks of your son in the dim hallway light and the curls which you so loved. His nightly meals weren’t usually long. He woke mostly for comfort you thought and soon his released his meal with a soft sigh. You stood and placed him back in his bed with a whisper of a kiss to his brow before you adjusted yourself back into place and turned slowly to the male who still stood in your doorway. He had a calculated look while he stared at the shimmering doorway and you knew he sought a way through the defensive barrier. He must recognize the magic there but if he did he did not tell you. 

You stood just in front of him now and braver for the protection your almost mother afforded you. “Coward. You should let this shield down and face me properly. 

“It would hardly be a fair fight and I will not put my child in danger.” 

“Who fathered the brat? Who must I destroy that touched what is mine then?” 

“You are a stupid man. As if there could have been anyone else? After you died? Thor carried me from the broken bridge. Your mother and I watched the orb of the Bifrost float into oblivion. I could scarcely move from our bed for days. Not when my mother came, not when your mother came.”

“She isn’t my mother.”

“Frigga raised you. She took you in. A child that was not even of her race to raise alongside her born son as if you had never been anyone else’s. Don’t spout that stupidity to me about her not being your mother. She’s more a mother to you than the female that threw you out as if you were refuse.” You struck a nerve then. You saw it in his eyes. “You died and I broke with the loss. It took a long while before I had much drive to do anything other than mourn. I left our rooms and moved back home. Day after day I did the same activities I used to do and looked at the golden palace and one day I could not stand it any longer. Being in the place you were without you and so I asked to be away. Odin sent me here and Frigga gave me this home.” 

“Why? Why would she do such a thing? For you? For my brother’s child?” He growled out and his gaze flickered back to your sleeping son. 

“My child.” You fired back. 

“Did you create him by yourself then?” 

“Can you really be so thick headed that you don’t see? He’s a year old here on Midgard. There has never been anyone else. Only you. I loved you and you died and I carried him here all alone. I gave birth to him in this house with my only friend and the healers by my side. I decorated his room and filled it with love as your mother asked. Do you not recognise the bed he sleeps in or the blanket he clutches to his chest? How can you look into my eyes and ask me if this is your brother’s child?” Your voice had caught at the end with throat tight and eyes which burned. “That is the son of Loki Odinson.” 

“You lie.” But even he did not sound as heavy in his conviction as he had before. “You lie. You know what I am so why--.” 

“There is nothing in the lore which says that a Jotun and Asgardian cannot produce offspring. In fact, when the war raged between the realms as it did before peace there were slaves and prisoners who were raped by Jotun and carried half blooded children who usually did not survive long in the harsh climate of Jotunheim. He was born into the world with markings on his light blue skin and eyes as red as yours were.” Loki stumbled back from you and looked utterly lost. You stared at him and realized that his eyes were not quite so unnaturally bright. The light within them had faded somehat as he shook his head and blinked them open and shut as if he fought something within. He struggled and finally opened his eyes and the part of you that screamed at the danger of him quieted and he looked at you with curiosity, cautious gladness in his expression and your heart jumped then not in fear but equally cautious joy. 

“A child?” 

“A son.” You answered with a small smile. 

“I didn’t know.” You knew it was the truth and he tried to glance beyond you into the darkened room lit only by stars which hung from the ceiling. 

“You couldn’t have. That last time we were together on the throne I think was when he happened. You told me not to worry about preventing a pregnancy but I think you forgot as well or perhaps some part of you wanted to leave a piece of yourself behind.” 

“I’ve--.” He stopped. “I can’t stay.” 

The small joy in your breast plummeted and a chill swept through you, “Of course.” 

“You don’t understand. You can’t understand.” 

“Why? I tell you that you have a son and you can’t stay.”

“I desire it. More than you know I--.”

“Did you even think of me?” You hissed into the golden space between the two of you.

“What?” He blinked at you bewildered. 

“Did you even think of me when you tried to destroy Jotunheim?” You hissed out, “Did you think what such a thing might do to the Nine Realms? Did you think what might happen to you should you have succeeded? Did you even consider to tell me what you planned so I could have talked you from it? Or when you hung from the staff when Thor begged you not to let go did you even give me one single thought when you chose to let it go and die?” 

His mouth opened and shut and he looked away from you. 

“It is as I thought then. Had you known about the life within my womb would anything have changed? Would you have made a different choice?” 

His jaw set in a grim line and you watched the muscle tick before he whispered his answer, “No. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Of course not, Loki. Though the answer does not surprise me. Everything in your life has ever been about you. Even me. I didn’t realize it then but I do now. You wanted me and so you took me. You were hurt and angry that your parents lied to you about who you were. I understood that. I thought much on it while you were dead for two years. Like a wounded animal you lashed out but I thought if you had been here with me he could have been born on Asgard where he belongs. I imagined what you would be like as a father but now I know. You would be selfish about that too.”

He looked alarmed and affronted as he placed his hands just over the force field as if to beseech you. “You don’t understand, little one. You couldn't. Not as you are now and not as you were then. There were things I had to do to survive. I was at peace with death until it came for me and now I must pay my dues. There is a danger which comes on swift wings that I cannot escape from. Even now it batters at my mind as I try to keep it at bay. I will lose soon enough.” 

“I don’t understand. What are--?” 

“There isn’t time.” He grimaced and put the heel of his hand to his head with a groan. “I must go. Please. Do not try to follow.”

“Don’t you wish to know his name?” You whispered and your hand drifted to deactivate the rune. 

“No! Don’t. Stay here. Stay safe. I’m sorry.” You watched as his clear eyes began to grow cloudy as he fled from your home and by the time you raced out and through your door he had fled and you felt nearly as broken as you did before. What did he mean by no choice? Fear twisted your belly and you knew then that whatever was to happen it would not be kind. 

The days that followed were ones wrought with apprehension as you tried to see what he spoke of. You watched as made his speech amongst the humans of subjugation and strength and your heart sank while he spoke then the destruction of the city of New York and the work of The Iron Man of whom you knew from your time here already. An archer, a female fighter and the man with the shield you thought was named Captain America from your history books. Even the green monster wrought his own destruction while creatures from another world poured through a gate in the sky with him at it’s head and a staff in hand. 

You watched from limited view when Thor crashed through upon a ring of thunder and lightning. He would save Loki you were sure even if he perhaps did not deserve it. So much destruction and death for his freedom. For his life. You looked over at your son who played with his toys with glee and laughter oblivious to his father’s crimes and you knew that was not the person you wanted Nari to know. 

When the news came that the portal had been sealed and the threat eliminated you breathed a sigh of relief but were unsure what would come now. In your hand you clenched Loki’s betrothal gift that you had taken from the head of your bed and contemplated what you should do with it now you knew its purpose. The amulet blinked and shimmered as it caught the light and reminded you of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you thought of their reunion to be but it seems more realistic to what the movie portrayed. He's a feral creature who has been in pain for two years. Though he comes through in the end he is still Avengers Loki and mind controlled by the staff as much as anyone. It was darker in my head at first but I'm still unable to go really really dark in my writing. I've got too much fluff up in here.
> 
> Next up: Dark World Loki (He's really quite sexy in Dark world)
> 
> I'm only a day late! My muse pulled through! 
> 
>  
> 
> Awakening: The Guardari Chronicles is available on Amazon. 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be structured a tad differently. Loki's POV will be explored first then we shall go back to the readers. I think it is important for the storytelling. As it stands, Enjoy!
> 
> Also THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE KUDOS and comments! We've broken 1000 kudos! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Loki couldn’t help the raw feeling of betrayal which throbbed in his breast. His father hadn’t even given him a chance to explain though no excuse would have been enough for the man he had called father all his life. Odin hadn’t even been concerned with where he had been. Hadn’t asked what had happened to him after he fell from the Bifrost. The All-father did not care what had happened to the fallen son and even used Frigga as an excuse as to why he hadn’t been executed. Though it mattered little now in this cell with all the criminals of Asgard whom surrounded him. His white prison with the door which shimmered gold would be his home until he died. That would take long centuries. 

He pressed his fingers to the barrier and let the tingle run up his arm. He remembered your barrier. The one in your home on Midgard. Midgard. He hadn’t had the time to ask you how you had truly come to be in the home by the sea. Loki hadn’t wanted his captors, his controllers, to learn of your life and existence. It would be another thing they could use against him to make him obey them. It had been his love for his family which had broken him to begin with. Screams broken forth from dry split lips and he endured the torture as much from pride as anything else. He was a god to mortals. They used fire to burn his cold skin and whips to peel flesh from muscle but he had not broken. Not until the Mad Titan himself had come and threatened to come to Asgard and kill his adopted family before his eyes. He claimed he didn’t care for them but he wouldn’t do that to his mother, to you and so he acquiesced and had been claimed for them mind stone where the Chitauri used him to come to earth in Thanos’s quest to obtain the Infinity Stones. He swore fealty on bended knee and it nearly broke him to do so. 

When he felt his amulet on Midgard when he come through the breach the mortals made he couldn’t believe it. It had taken nearly everything he possessed to keep cloak his mind then when he came to your door. Two years of pain, torment and loneliness came to a head. Loki felt shamed he had treated you so roughly and had spat such vicious vitriol at you when you opposed him. 

He had barely glimpsed the boy in his hot rage. The mop of dark curls and pale small hand were all he could remember now though the enchantment had lifted from him he clawed for more from his memory to sustain him. 

It seemed hopeless when he remained here. He didn’t know about the boy. How could he? What sort of a father could he be now? When the nightmares plagued him while he slept and even while he eyes were opened. You had been correct of course. He had been selfish. Always selfish. Even his ‘sacrifice’ had been a last attempt at selfishness. To hurt his so called father and brother and make them see he was worthy. 

The jeer of the other brutish prisoners prompted a sneer in their direction as he turned from them to his room. 

He felt the stir of magic before he spotted it. The image of Frigga shimmered to life not far from where he stood. “Hello, sweet boy.” Blue eyes emanated warmth and pain and he looked at her. 

“I’m not a boy.” Loki replied with a growl. 

“You will ever be a boy to me. The small dark child who clung to my skirts and told me every night he loved me most of all.”

“I’m far from what I was.” 

“Truer words could not be spoken.”

“You fled my sentencing.”

“You’ve broken your mother’s heart. I heard about it all from Thor. How he tried to bring you home again and how you rebuked him. How you participated in the slaughter of innocents in pursuit of power.” 

“Of course Thor would have told you.” Loki turned from her. “He doesn’t have any idea what really happened though he doesn’t care either. Neither did Odin and neither do you.” 

“Don’t I? You put words in my mouth which I did not utter.”

“Do you care? I didn’t know.”

“I wouldn’t let my husband execute you. I know your heart and what Thor told me doesn’t make sense.” 

“Thor did speak the truth as he knows it. He didn’t know what happened between though any crime is mine to carry. No matter the reason. I still had to be punished for my earlier treason.”

“When you are ready you shall tell me what truly happened but for now I will send you books to tide your time here. Make it bearable as best I can.”

“I know about her.” Loki whispered the words before he could stop himself. 

“Who?”

“Do not play coy, mother. You know who. I know she is on Midgard. I laid eyes on her in the flesh. I know father banished here there to live amongst the mortals.”

“She asked to go. Odin was not inclined to allow it but I persuaded him otherwise. She took your death--with difficulty as did we all.” 

“I know about the boy as well.” Loki turned to look at her and if she was surprised at his confession she did not reveal it. 

“The boy? Did she not tell you his name?”

“She was not inclined. The little one has grown fang and claw over the years I have been gone. She told me the boy was mine. I did not believe her at first.” 

“She is a mother now. She must protect her child. It gives you a strength you do not know. The child is yours. I have seen portraits of just after his birth and he looks as Odin described you to when he brought you from Jotunheim. He is a darling boy. So filled with joy at everything he sees. He reminds me so much of you when you were small.”

“It hardly matters what his disposition is. I will never lay eyes on him again.” It was a low blow and they both knew it. 

“Perhaps when his temper has cooled your sentence can be reassessed. Until then you shall remain here and your son shall be healthy and safe as long as I exist. I’m so sorry, Loki. I am but there were consequences to your actions here and on Midgard and we cannot let this be.”

Loki turned from her and lay on the bed. Frigga gave a sigh and vanished to leave Loki to wallow in his thoughts and his regrets. 

$%$%

Light blinked from the orb which rested atop your television set and you rose to tap it three times. An illusion of Frigga shimmered to life atop the whitish object, “Hello, dear one.” She spoke into the air and a sharp squeal sounded from across the room where your son began to crawl faster than you thought possible to where you stood. You scooped him up as he began to climb your leg and brought him face to face with Frigga who beamed at him. 

Nari babbled softly and reached out to brush the illusion with a happy giggle. “Hello, Frigga.” 

“Goodness. He’s grown even from last month. Such an appetite on your little round belly.” Nari babbled more and put his fingers in his mouth to gnaw on them. You had a suspicion he had teeth he needed to cut due to the amount of drool he sported the past two days. 

“You have no idea. I think he might be headed into a growth spurt.” You didn’t bother to tell her of her son’s arrival. You had a thought she might already know.” 

“He’s so like his father was at his age. So full of joy.” Frigga softly uttered and her expression told of her melancholy state. 

“Did Thor take him back to Asgard then?” You tried to adopt indifference but weren’t sure you succeeded. 

“Yes. Odin wanted him to be made an example of for his treason then for his attempt to enslave the earth.” 

You knew what example meant, “Is he dead then?”

“No. I used what influence I could on him. A mother’s pain motivates at times where only words fail. He’s imprisoned for what will be left of his life. I would not even think to ask more until Odin’s temper fades.”

“How long until such a thing will happen?” 

“It could be a year or a hundred.” 

You felt guilt twist your gut though you shouldn’t, “He came here with mad eyes and harsh touch and tried to harm me.” 

“I suspected.”

“I didn’t allow it and used the protection rune you placed in Nari’s room. He looked wild, so different, but he wasn’t himself I think. Before he fled he spoke to me as he used to and it made me heartsick.” Nari still babbled as you bounced him on your hip. 

“I know.”

“He said he was found by the Mad Titan.” 

“It would seem so.” 

“He died.” 

“He should have died. We had no reason to think differently when he fell into the abyss. Do not begin to blame yourself for what happened.”

“We should have tried harder.”

“It is in the past now. We can only think to the future and how we can proceed from here.” 

“You want me to go back to Asgard.” Not a question.

“You might think on such a possibility. Your parents have yet to see your son in person and it might ease Loki’s soul to see his son in the light of day.”

“Loki did not think of me, us, when he commited his crimes at the Bifrost nor when he chose to fall rather than accept his punishment. I will not consider easing him until he has served some part of his sentence. You didn’t see him before. You didn’t see what dangerous creature lies beyond the cloak of civility. I have and I will not have him around my son until that had bled from him.”

Frigga looked pained but nodded, “I understand but think on it. Please. As it stands my visit shall have to be postponed for a week or so due to the Convergence. I sense something on the horizon and it does not bode well for us. Goodbye my sweet little prince. Your grandmother loves you and I shall see you in a few days.” Frigga blew him a kiss and winked out of existence.

You hadn’t realized the Convergence was at hand. A hollow pang beat through your chest. Your wedding day had things ended differently. You would have prepared for your handfasting with all the excitement it entailed. You looked down at your son, “Nari, your mum would have been married in a few days if your father hadn’t done what he did.” 

Nari stopped his babble and looked up at you with bright serious eyes. He gave a solemn nod before he squirmed to be let down so he could continue his earlier play. The brightly colored lights and sounds mesmerized him as he learned about actions and reactions. Perhaps you would give some thought to going home but not to give Loki a pass to see Nari whenever he wished. No. 

The window loomed large in the room and you stared out of it. The Convergence. A time when the nine realms would be aligned. Where the walls between them would be paper thin and one could travel as they desired if they knew where to look. 

$#$#$#$#

The first clue something was not quite right happened just soon after Frigga’s delay. You had cleaned up your son after breakfast and had went to find something in his room when you turned on the light to find his floor littered with stars. The stars normally hovered close to the ceiling and twinkled and moved gently above him as he drifted off to sleep. An Asgardian version of a mobile to hang over the crib. You touched the golden items to find them cool and inert. It was quick work to gather up the stars and you placed them in a small box you had found from one of Nari’s toys. As you went to exit the room you turned off the light and noticed the rune alongside the doorframe no longer glowed brightly with power either. Apprehension crept along your spine as you exited the room and gave a smile to the boy who stood at his activity table while he pressed buttons and watched the lights and colors with concentration. 

You crossed the room to examine the speaking orb Frigga had gifted you. The surface usually swam with what you thought looked like gentle clouds but it was dim and opaque much like an opal and when you touched the surface the cool smooth stone felt dead. 

Something was not right and your heart beat faster in worry. What had happened to Frigga? 

There was no way you could call Asgard and ask. She had been your only link. This orb had been your way to speak to your family and for them to see their grandson until such a time you might have been ready to go back. 

The worry in your breast only grew as the day went on until you could feel the shift in the air which stood your hair on end and even Nari, usually quite happy with his nappy cleaned and belly full fussed. The Convergence echoed in your world. Though you did not notice the lack of light from your pendant Loki had gifted you at first and when you did your heart dropped to your feet. 

The world shook with the collision of powerful forces and when you turned on the television you understood why as a great ship appeared nearly on your soil now instead of the Americans. Though the aliens now you recognized when the cameras were able to gain a glimpse of them. Dark Elves. Bor had brought those to an end long ago but it seemed he did not do a thorough enough job. You spotted Thor as well in battle lightning flashed and thunder crashed before the cameras were unable to obtain much more. When the apex of the Convergence ended you felt the hum in the air die down. You knew somehow the threat of the Dark Elves ended though unsure how. You had an answer when you heard the telltale ring of Thor’s Hammer as he flew to your home. He stood outside your door and you picked up your son and brought him with you. The sea air fresh as it blew your hair back. You could tell he had been about to speak but instead his eyes glued to the child at your hip. Dark and pale as his father. Mouth agape he could not seem to recover from it at first but you cleared your throat and his gaze snapped back to you. “His name is Nari. I had him take his father’s surname instead of Lokison. Nari meet your uncle Thor.” You walked closer and your son reached out an eager hand downward to the hammer at his side with a grunt. 

“You have a son?” 

“I gave birth to him so I suppose I do. He’s Loki’s son though I he didn’t know before he died what he wrought within.” You bounced the boy on your hip. “Tell me what you came to.” You braced yourself for the words. The words you had replayed in your mind since the orb grew dim. 

“My mother, Queen Frigga, perished in battle a few days past.” 

Yet the world shifted on its axis and your body must have as well when a firm hand gripped your arm to keep you upright. Frigga I bid you take your place in the Halls of Valhalla where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those who have died a glorious death.” The prayer spilled from your lips though you didn’t ask it to and when you spoke the final words Thor had joined you as well. The cool air seemed colder along your cheeks where you knew tears fell. 

“ I’m sorry. I knew the two of you were close though I didn’t know about the boy as well. But I have more news.” His face darkened and he took a deep breath, “I know we have been through this once before but my brother--.” 

“Is dead then too?” When he thinned his lips and nodded you took a deep breath and shuddered. The tiny spark of hope in your breast at his life anew snuffed out with his gesture. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I would invite you in for tea but I’m not sure you drink it. But right now I don’t want company either. Would I be rude if I asked you to go? You may come back when you wish but I don’t wish to see your face right now.” 

Thor nodded and stepped back from you. “Heimdall. I’m ready.” 

You fled back to your home as the rainbow bridge opened up and pulled him away. You opened the door and placed your son on the floor then surrounded him with toys before you lay on the couch and cried. 

A small hand patted your face and you opened your eyes to find bright blue eyes and pink cheeks as he looked at you curiously. “Mama.” 

You smiled at him through your blurred eyes and sat up to pull him in your lap. “What is it my sweet boy?” 

“Num Num.” He hummed as he pulled at your shirt and you lifted it for him to latch on. He dove for your offered breast with a laugh and nursed. 

“Oh my sweet boy. You have no idea what is going on, do you? You didn’t know about your father or lack thereof or his loss.” 

Later though you were drained emotionally you still put on the show for bedtime and dinnertime with your son though you decided to take him and his blanket with you to bed. One night would hardly spoil his routine and you cuddled him close as he suckled and drifted off to sleep. 

***&*&*

The next morning you pulled yourself out of bed and made breakfast. Eggs piled high on your son’s tray for his chair and you were about to eat as well when knock sounded at your door. You looked to your phone to make sure your friend didn’t ask to stop for a visit. You found nothing in your messages but went to answer the door. 

You opened it to reveal a dead man for the second time and promptly shut it in his face once more. He looked poised to speak but instead you turned your back and leaned against the door. What in all the Norns? Was it a hallucination. Had you actually gone mad? You looked over at your son as he happily shoved eggs into his mouth. You turned around and took a deep breath then opened the door to reveal him. His hair, longer, and better kept than the last time he had come to your door. He stood in a relaxed pose with his usual half smirk and hands behind his back. 

Later you would say it had been instinct which had drew your hand. A ploy to see if he was real. In reality you had been angry when you spotted the perfect face. Your hand connected with his cheek in a real blow which turned his head and instantly marked his face. He rolled his jaw and put a hand up to touch the area, “Would you believe me if I said you had not been the first to slap me in the last few days? Though she was Midgardian she did have quite an arm.” 

“Shut up.” You shut the door behind you. “You shut up. How dare you? THor told me you Died. Again. You cannot keep doing this to me. You will not.”

He held up his hands in placation, “I know. I had some time to think while I had been imprisoned. I acted horrifically to you when I last came here. I wanted to apologize for it.”

“Why?”

He seemed taken aback by your question and he took a moment before he answered, “I hurt you and I never wanted to.”

“Thor told me your mother died.”

His face contorted in a spasm of grief, “Yes. It might have been my error. My fault. I told the brute where he should go. I didn’t know she would be there.” He seemed to scold himself. “They didn’t allow me to leave my cell to watch her funeral pyre be set alight. She--was--my mother and they didn’t have the decency to allow me to--.” He seemed to break a little then and you pulled him to you. 

“Shhh. You will mourn her as you can. I shall.”

“How is the boy?” 

“He doesn’t know anything is different from yesterday. He will be too young to remember how much he adored her.”

“May I go and see him?” 

“No.” Your answer seemed to take him aback as well and hurt flashed across his face. “Until you prove to me you can be stable and positive for him you shall not see him. I will not allow you to interrupt our lives if you will disappear again. Prove to me you are worthy and you may see him.”

“I’ll never be who I was. There’s too much damage for that.”

“I don’t recall asking you to be who you were. I know it is impossible for you to go back. There has been too much hurt, too many secrets. You need to be better than you were. I want you to be better for yourself as much as us.”

“What about us?” He gave you a salacious grin and it didn’t fail to clench your belly and sent an pleasant tingle through you. 

“Same terms.” 

He pouted, “It is a bargain then. Shall we shake on it or perhaps a kiss to seal it?” 

You held out your hand and he took it but before he gave it back he placed a soft kiss onto the skin there. “Cheater.”

“I must go for now but you shall see me again soon.”

“How did you gain your freedom?” You asked as he walked backwards away from you. 

His only answer was a single finger to closed lips as the Bifrost took him back to Asgard. 

You walked back into your home to find your child covered in egg, “How did you get it in your hair?” 

XxOxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go anywhere as I had originally planned it to before I started to write. Next chapter will be a bit of their lives in between Dark World and Ragnarok so I plan to have some fun with it. :) See you next week! 
> 
> And don't forget to check out my book.  
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH


	31. Chapter 30

After his appearance the first time after his second “death” he did not return nor send word for a month and you honestly weren’t surprised. You were different from the timid girl who stuttered and called him Majesty at every turn. Perhaps it had been caused by the time you mourned him or when you came to Midgard and were alone here. Or the sleepless nights and constant attention you had to pay to the tiny person in your life who started out near helpless. When he finally came to your door you merely stared at him as he spoke as if time hadn’t passed for him at all. As if you would just allow him in because of his small effort. You told him plainly a visit today would not work. You had no preparation and would not drop everything just because he deigned to visit on his time. 

Luckily your son had just been down for a nap so you walked with him around the house while you explained your terms. He couldn’t just ‘swan off’ as your friend would have said and come back whenever he wanted. You wouldn’t allow it. He seemed put off by your new backbone though he tried to argue with you about it. 

“I cannot know when I will be able to come here. Things are precarious in Asgard.” 

“Precarious or not my son has a schedule and he doesn’t know who you are. Not only that but I don’t know who you are either anymore. Before you would even set foot in my home I shall have to know you again.”

“We’ve courted.” He pressed. “You know who I am.” 

“I know who you _were_. Prince Loki, second son to Frigga and Odin Younger brother to Thor and dark prince of the realm. The self proclaimed God of Mischief. Loki Odinson. You are no longer that person. You seem to have reconciled that somewhat but there is still pain in you. It could be from Frigga’s death but I’m not sure. Neither are you and do not try to lie to me. If sporadic visits are all you will be able to manage I shall know about them in at least three days advance and you and I will learn one another again.”

“But my son--.” 

“Has at best a five minute attention span for anything but his mother. He cannot form memories now. Not permanent ones and so this will not harm him or you. For now I wish for you and I to sit and enjoy the fresh air. How long do you have here?” 

“If I am not allowed in the house I shall have to return to Asgard but I might be able to return tomorrow as well.”

“I shall arrange my friend to come and watch our son while we go for a walk along the beach.” You set the agreement and sat until the monitor you had brought out in hand alerted you when your son awoke. Loki gave you a kiss on the back of your hand and went back to Asgard as you picked your son up from his cradle. “You shall see your auntie tomorrow while your father and I take a long walk, sweet boy.” 

As usual your son grunted and pulled at your shirt as he usually did after a nap. 

He had returned and you took a long walk while he revealed some of what had happened to him after he let go. You, in turn, spoke of what had happened to you after his fall. Not everything could be covered in the time you had with one another the first day. 

His visits after were sporadic but he gave you a piece of enchanted paper you hung on your wall which had been linked to a parchment in his possession. Anything written would appear on the other page as well and would dissipate by the next day. He kept his word. And after two months of sporadic visits where he had revealed everything of his torture and imprisonment and you of your life here on Midgard you decided to let him into your home properly. 

He stepped in and observed your surroundings with curiosity and even a little of what you assumed was pity. This place did not hold any of the splendor of Asgard though you were happy enough here. 

You had forgotten how tall he was and when he stood within your home his head stood not far from the ceiling. His gaze instandly latched onto the squeal which came from the play corner where Berit sat with Nari while they played with one of his toys. 

Berit’s eyes latched onto Loki and widened comically though perhaps not as you knew his face would have been on the television from New York. “Berit. This is Nari’s father. The one I told you about.” 

“Yeah. Do you know he looks like that bloke from New York?” 

“I am one in the same though no longer under the influence of others so you have nothing to fear lest you intend on an attempt to harm me.” Loki’s velvet tone was one you knew well. 

“Huh. Well it was still pretty shite of you to swan off for two years while she had to do all this herself ya know.” 

“She has made me well aware of the fact.” 

“Good. I told her she should tell you to sod off forever so she’s a better person than I am. I’ll leave you both to it then and stay far away from that one.” Berit stood and fled after she gave you a quick hug. 

It left the three of you alone in a room together. Without Loki as he tried to harm you in his rage. The look on his face nearly caused you to laugh. He looked so terrified of the tiny person who now pressed a button on his cube and made it light up. 

Concern creased Loki’s brow as he shifted from one foot to the other and continued to stare at your son. Finally he noticed Berit had gone and looked around. His gaze landed on you and with a toothy grin he pushed up off the ground and toddled over into your waiting arms. “Mama.” He butted his head into the top of your shoulder then looked around to find the large man who stood not far off. He had been so so with strangers lately so you weren’t sure he would react well to Loki. Nari stared at Loki while Loki stared back then with little preamble his tiny face scrunched up and he let out a wail. “Shhh. It’s fine, little man. He’s okay.” 

“I think perhaps I should go. This seems to be upsetting to the child.” 

“Nari.” You told him over your son’s cries. 

“What?” He looked mere moments from fleeing. 

“His name is Nari.”

Loki’s look softened then from apprehension to quiet surprise, “I’ll leave the two of you. You and Nari to calm.”

“You can stay if you wish. He will eventually grow used to you.” 

“I think I shall return later. I don’t wish to cause the boy any stress.” Loki fled from your home before you could form a rebuttal.

“Coward.” You whispered under your breath as you soothed him but in the end it require your breast to fully calm him down and he nursed happily. “That was your father. You might have wanted to make a better impression on him, silly boy.” Nari only grinned around his meal and you sighed. Time enough to work things out with another visit. 

&*&*&*

Three weeks later a knock came to the door and you opened it to reveal Loki who in turn smiled at you and entered your home. It was lunchtime for your son and you had decided on bananas and biscuits for your rambunctious child. He continued to play in the mess he created with smashed yellow fruit while he cackled madly. You turned back to find Loki with a astonished and slightly disgusted expression. He had no idea what mess your child could achieve given enough time and supplies. 

“He eats as if he’s a wild animal.” 

“So did you I would gather. Once.”

Nari stopped his shrill cackle when he heard the new voice and looked up to study the tall man who stood beside his mother. His lip quivered and faced reddened as your son gave a wail. Loki shifted uneasily beside you and you could feel his frustration but this would take time. You were a constant presence in his life and he had taken to Frigga as a duck did to water. Another colloquialism found on Midgard. Even Berit had won him over after his initial surge of apprehension at those who were not around him. 

Perhaps he could sense Loki’s fear, if it was fear but you wouldn’t let him flee this time. “Sit down on my couch and let him calm. I think it’s your height and build. He’s never been around many men before and you are quite literally a giant. I think he will come around once you are closer to his height.”

“Fine.” Nari’s cry echoed in a surge around them and Loki winced but did as you bid and sat down upon the couch and tried not to look at the boy. 

“Come now, sweet one. What are you fussing about then?” You walked over to your son who reached for you while tears seeped down his reddened cheeks. “Are you done eating?” 

He did not answer with else but another lunge toward you and so you acquiesced to his demand for attention and lifted him from his chair. You took him over to the sink and stripped his onesie from him caked in banana and used a wet washcloth and one hand to clean the rest of him. The water cooled on his skin rapidly and you dried him off with another cloth before you turned around. Nari had mostly quieted now as you brushed his cheeks with the cloth. “There. Nothing to worry about now, is there?” You pressed a quick peck to his nose and smiled down at him.

You turned with a bright smile still in place to find a now raw and pained look on his face. One which might be filled with regret if you looked closely enough. You did not wish to now. 

“Come now Nari you shall meet someone properly now that you are fresh faced and less upset.” You walked slowly over to where Loki sat and your son buried his face in your chest shyly. You chose a seat away from him though close enough for the two dark haired males to study one another. “Don’t look at him. Look and talk to me. It will give him a chance to have a proper look at you.” 

Loki did as bid and you had the full force of his gaze upon you. You fought the flushed feeling it stirred within as you cleared your throat, “I thought I might attempt to find an occupation here on Midgard. It would not do well for me to never leave the house. If I did so I would have to find suitable care for Nari though I am told children here go to a place called school when they are near five years old. Seems a rather interesting solution and too young for a child to learn as much as they are required to.”

“Midgardians have short, sad lives filled with suffering and the desperate quest for anything to believe in. Their children have to live a life where our people would live hundreds. Would you really wish to stay here where everyone you would grow to care for would be dust beneath your feet in what would be a short time for you?” His reply though cold lacked bite as if he truly could not understand and empathize with them.

“The fear of loss is present always but it should not prevent happiness if it is there to be found. I’ve enjoyed Berit’s friendship and I wish to know more people here as well.”

“You have no designs to live in Asgard?” Loki leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. 

“I would go back if I had something firm to go back to.” It was not a jab or you did not mean it as one though his eyes narrowed at you imperceptibly. 

“Am I not reason enough?” 

“Perhaps. How are things back home?”

“The government is stable, yes and Asgard is well on it’s way to being fully rebuilt after the attack from the Dark Elves. It is difficult after such losses.” 

“I’m glad.” You looked down to find your son’s face turned toward Loki as he studied the man who sired him and you could see Loki also knew Nari studied him. “What tasks does Odin have set for you now you are free from your prison?”

“I’ve been assisting in the rebuilding of Asgard.”

“Really?” You voice dripped with incredulity. “He’s left you in charge of things with your history?”

“I’ve proven invaluable now and perhaps Odin feels some remorse now with Frigga gone.” From his expression at her name you knew he mourned her as he should, as you did.

“You say Frigga as if she did not nurse you, as if she did not hold you close when your dreams caused a fright. As if she did not teach you magic and love you with all her heart.” 

“She was never meant to.” 

“Things do not happen as they are meant to always. It is a lesson I’ve learned well.” 

“I’m sorry.” You found you believed him now. 

You son struggled to be set onto the floor and you allowed it as he toddled around the table toward his green blanket he had left on the floor before lunchtime. He sat down onto to his knees and pressed his face into the blanket on the floor with a hum of happiness. 

Loki’s lip curled up in a spasm of a smile. “That was mine.” He spoke directly to Nari and your son turned his face to stare at Loki now. “When I was your age and younger your grandmother crafted it for me out of the softest fur she could find. I carried it with me until I was near adulthood.” 

You son took the blanket in hand and sat up, then carried it with him as he slowly approached Loki. His fists tight on the comfort item he adored. 

You were on the edge of your seat and barely breathed while he approached his father. Loki did not move from the position he had taken leaned back into your couch. Nari turned to look at you as if to ask if it was good to see this man and you smiled at him. Your son gave a toothy grin back and bounced on unsteady knees. Those knees did not keep him upright as he fell onto his bottom and gave a grunt of annoyance before he stood back up and decided to alter his course to walk past Loki on the couch. 

Loki relaxed and a shadow of disappointment fell across sharp features before he replaced them with a neutral look. 

You reached across the distance between his seat and yours to place a hand on his knee. “Give it time. I know how impatient you are but as long as you continue as you are he will know you.”

“He is not the only one I want to know.” The sentence hung in the air between you and you pulled back. 

He followed with a hand and took yours gently but firmly, “I love you. I fear I always shall but I cannot fall in love with you again. Your secrets and your machinations will doom us both if I do. This is for you and him. Our time is not now.”

“I know you have misgivings but consider it before you tell me no forever. I’ve wronged you. I know I have but it was not completely my own choice to do so.” It was as near to begging as he would go.

“You chose to leave me. You chose it. I spent months thinking it was my fault but it wasn’t. I cannot do it again. I cannot.” You pulled back from him. “Watch him play a while. I need to use the washroom.” 

You held yourself together until you closed the door and finally let the tears fall as you sat down upon your toilet and ran hands through your hair which ended in your grasp and pull of it. His eyes how they ensnared you. The gentle askance which reminded you so much of the young prince instead of the mad god. It would have been too easy to tell him yes. You wanted to and that’s why you couldn’t. You wanted to with every breath you released to crawl into his arms and let him have you again. It took you time before you were able to wash your face and face him again when you reminded yourself of all the reasons why you couldn’t. The months you mourned him. The way he looked at you wish such hate when he returned. The way he had hurt those people with his army and though you knew it wasn’t him you knew what he was capable of if he chose to be. No. You would raise your child together. Loki could be a good father and a bad husband. 

“How goes it?” 

“Well. I believe. Does he always chose the loudest and brightest ones?” 

“Indeed.” You answered. 

$#$#$#$

Despite his recurrent visits though they only lasted one day every two to five weeks Nari still hadn’t warmed up to him like Loki wanted though you knew it would happen sooner or later. 

When Loki arrived Nari slept in his bed with his stars reinstated on his ceiling. It was something Loki had asked after when he spotted the bowl of them left discarded with remnants of his mother’s magic upon them. He used his power and lifted them from his hand to swirl and drift in complex patterns just off the ceiling of Nari’s room much to your son’s delight. You made him a pot of tea and sat with him to talk about Nari’s latest accomplishments and now at nearly a year and half old he walked and ran quite well though his speech had some work still to reach what his doctor thought he should. 

You had to run to the restroom and while you were there you heard Nari’s cry through the door to signify the end of his nap. You attempted your best to finish up quickly but before you had washed your hands his cries ceased suddenly and so you dried up and walked out of the bathroom to find his door ajar and when you peeked in your heart instantly filled with such emotion you thought it may burst. Tears sprung to your eyes and you held back a sound of adoration at the sight before you. 

Loki’s large frame stood in front of your son’s bed and Nari’s face had been turned from the doorway but the boy held both arms around Loki’s neck in a hug and his face buried into his neck and hair like he did with you. Large arms wrapped around Nari gentle though stable as he held his son close. Loki’s eyes were closed and the expression on his face was one of calm as he seemed to savor the contact. They stood like that for perhaps less than a minute before Nari lifted his head and looked around to spot you. His cry of, “Mama.” Loud and excited and he struggled to be placed upon the ground to run over to you for his after nap snack. Loki looked sullen at Nari’s preference. 

“It’s a lack of breasts I think. You have none therefore I shall win his affections.” You mused and walked into the room to sit upon your chair and offer him a meal. 

“They are quite magnificent.” He agreed with a roguish grin that did not flip your stomach. Did not. 

“Hush now.” You scolded and Loki ran his fingers along the edge of the crib. 

“He’ll outgrow this soon enough. I’m quite surprised he still fits within it.”

“He will need another before too much longer though I’m loathe to replace it. The design is breathtaking.” You agreed. 

Loki nodded in reply and your son unlatched and climbed down to toddle over to Loki and demand to be held with a series of arm movements and grunts. Nari looked around once securely in his father’s arms much to Loki’s delight and reached for the stars above him. The giggle he released brought forth a smile from you both as he weaved his hand through the stardust. He still did things like try to buy you affection and the affection of your son or when he insulted your friends here on Midgard or scoffed at your dream of the medical field here. Old habits were hard to break and doubly so when you knew he still struggled with his rage though you knew the full story of Thanos’s loving care and at night you would wake up in a cold sweat as if you had relived the torment yourself. 

$##$#$#$

You weren’t sure when it happened. When your feelings for Loki turned from attempted indifference to deep longing. Perhaps it came when you watched him play with Nari on the beach the few times it had been warm enough for you to stand when he visited. Or when he showed his son his power and made images and lights flash before his eyes. It had been a number of things naturally and so you looked forward to Loki’s visits as much as Nari did now. He talked more though his emotional stability continued to progress much like any toddler and you watched him grow with interest. But really it had been when Loki had come with an intense look on his face and had reinforced the wards and protections on the house with his power. The events of Sokovia unfolded shortly after his arrival. He stayed for three days and all the while you watched the television. You knew he worried for you and Nari though he didn’t let your son know. Nari had been thrilled at the attention he received from his father. They sat and read picture books, played with blocks, trains, cars and all manner of things which you thought would be beneath such a man as he. He had broken down your walls without having meant to. I’m not sure if he knew he had done so. 

Nari brought him another book and they sat down upon the couch while Loki read it in practiced rhythm. It reminded you of another time. Another life so far past you had to think on it. When you read him books at night and he to you and when this started. 

The third night you asked him quietly after he had put Nari down for bed to read you one of your books from Midgard. You picked an easy one. One you had grown fond of with a boy wizard and his friends who fought dark forces though they were much too young to have to. You did not sit next to him or rest your head on his chest like you itched to. Instead you sat on one end of your couch and he on the other while he gave in to your request. The sound of his voice lulled you to sleep as he crafted a world with his words. 

You woke the next morning to find a blanket thrown over your body and a pillow behind your head. The book you asked him to read placed on your table and next to it your video monitor of your son who still slept peacefully. You threw off the blanket and stood to stretch sore muscles and knew he had gone in the night. Everything must have ended well for him to have gone as he did without even a goodbye. 

#$#$#$#

The kiss had been spontaneous and you nearly regretted it when your lips parted. The look of stupefaction on his face nearly tore a laugh from your throat. He brought a new bed with his latest visit and your son had given a squeal of delight at the images of wolves, snakes and horses carved into the wood. It was still in the style of his original bed but larger. You watched him as he teleported one bed from the room then the other in its place with little effort and your son crawled into it then looked around and gave an affirmed nod. 

“You, daddy.” He signed thank you though he missed a word when he spoke. 

“You are very welcome, little man.” He looked to you then, “Do you think well of it?”

You nodded and as if you had done it a thousand times before planted a kiss to his lips. No more than a heartbeat or two and it was done. Your heart jumped to your throat before it plummeted to your feet at the way his expression changed from humor to reservation. Luckily your son had been turned a different direction upon your misstep but you quickly excused yourself as the two of them bonded. 

You took several long draughts of freshwater in the kitchen and burned with shame and jumped when his voice came from a few feet away, “You don’t need to hide here.” 

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out, “I didn’t mean to.”

“I understand. You were grateful and I will never say no when a beautiful woman wishes to kiss me.” Though he smiled the emotion did not quite reach his eyes. “I know your feelings on the matter and I will absolve you of any obligation to me for the misstep.” 

He had given you an out. A backtrack. To wipe the event from your history and you needed to take it. Instead you crossed the few feet to stand in front of him. “Feelings change.” You whispered into the space between you and reached up with slow deliberation and kissed him. He did not respond but to relax and let you kiss him and though when you parted he still had not responded his expression revealed cautious hope. 

“Have yours changed?”

“They hadn’t from the beginning. I have been in love with you for years but I had to see you loved me too. Loved your son. Were truly capable of it underneath the exterior and masks you wish for everyone to see instead of your true face. I don’t know what you have been doing at home but whatever it is has been good for you.” 

“You and Nari have been good for me in a way I did not expect nor ask for though I am truly grateful for it. Asgard has never been good for me truly.”

“If I asked could you take me back home?” 

A flash of something ran across his eyes before you could discern what it was, “Things are unstable in Asgard at the moment. It wouldn’t be prudent to bring the two of you yet.”

“Does Odin know about Nari?”

“I don’t believe he does and I haven’t told him either for fear he may interfere in your lives here. If you wish to go back to Asgard you will have to give me time to reveal you to him.”

You nodded, “Will you still come back to us?”

“As often as I can.” 

“Good.” 

“Perhaps on my next visit we may go out for what the Midgardians call a date. I’ve heard my brother speak of them.” 

“Perhaps.” You answered with ambiguity and he gave a bright grin in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more planned chapter to go! It will cover the events just prior to Ragnarok and after just before Infinity War. If anyone could give me an accurate timeline for those events I would appreciate it. I think it happens 3-5 years after Dark World but I can't remember if that's true and I don't have the time to comb through all the Marvel movies to find out. :)
> 
> Hope you had a good weekend and have a fantastic week.
> 
> As always you can follow my book on FB :https://www.facebook.com/TheGuardariChronicles/  
> Or purchase it on amazon:https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH
> 
> Also: If you did pick up a copy of my book any time since it's been out and don't want to write a review that's fine but please if you've read it tell me in a comment if you found it good. I don't have much in the way of feedback from amazon and I just really want to know if it's any kind of good. :) Thanks!


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End?

Your son scaled the tree nearby as if he had been born to do it. According to his physician at four he was in the 90th percentile for height and 80th for weight. Lean and strong like his father and he looked more and more like Loki every day. Lean features with strong cheekbones though his chin reminded you more of your own. Dark curls still ran amok on his head though you took him regularly to have his hair trimmed and bright blue eyes swam with excitement while he climbed. Other parents looked at your son as if he were an alien and you could giggle with the secret knowledge that he was. Other four year olds weren’t as bright as he was or as articulate and certainly did not have the raw strength you had to remind him constantly to reign in when he was with others. 

“Mommy! Catch me!” Nari cried out and you smiled up and him and held your arms for him to jump because what else could you do? You were his mother. His solid weight flew into your embrace and you swung him around as you both laughed then set him down. “That was fun, mommy! Can I do it again please?” 

“No. It’s nearly time for supper and we should be headed home.”

“Nooooo.” He groaned and slumped. 

“You may go down the slide one more time then we must go.”

“Yay!” He shouted and ran off to do so. 

“One time!” You shouted after him. 

After his slide and subsequently when he begged for more time you told him a gentle no and detoured from home to spoil his supper with ice cream. He loved chocolate with chocolate chips and you devoured your own favorite flavor. The cool dessert changed his lips from pink to blue and he grinned at you. 

After your impromptu meal you drove back home and fixed a quick meal of sandwiches and crisps then your son went into his cool bath and you made sure he cleaned well before he brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. “Do you think daddy will come soon?” 

“I certainly hope so. It’s been nearly a month. He’s due.” You answered honestly as you stroked his hair and settled in to read him a bedtime story or three before you left him in his room to sleep. 

After you cleaned up from dinner you happened to look over at your enchanted parchment and spied a few sentences. Your heart sped as you read them and knew your son would be ecstatic. 

^&^&^&

Tomorrow did not come soon enough for you and it never did when you knew he was to visit. Despite your gentle askance as to when you could show your son Asgard Loki remained aloof. You let it go and continued to let it lie but soon you would ask him if he had even attempted to speak to Odin. The last few years had been good. Lonely at times, but good. Loki had kept his promise to visit often and so far hadn’t lied to you about his want to be involved in your lives. But you were homesick. You needed to see Asgard again. To feel the warmth of it’s sun on your face, to smell the air, to eat the food and show your son all the wonders of the place he was supposed to have been born. The stories could only do it so much justice. 

You acted as if nothing was amiss in the morning and with it being the weekend his preschool was not in session and so you meandered around the house as he watched the television with the Paw Patrol on. He enjoyed that particular program as well as several others which included learning and so you were lenient to let him watch it as it allowed you to cook breakfast and get some preparation in. 

The telltale surge of electricity in the air heralded the opening of the Bifrost though how he had been able to mask the signature of it for these years you would never know. Your son knew the signs as well and his head whipped around to you with a look of surprise then elation as he jumped up and opened the front door with a scream of, “Daddy!” You came to the door just in time to watch your son tackle Loki to the ground and hug him fiercely. You laughed as you watched Loki attempt to wrangle the wriggling boy in his arms as they both laughed. He shot you a look that said he would punish you for mocking him later and your skin tingled at the look. 

When they were finally free and Nari bounced about him with questions and comments Loki walked over to you and with a single smooth motion he wrapped his arm around your midsection and pulled you in for a kiss. His lips seared yours and you clung to him weakly as your body bloomed to life as only he had ever made it. When he finally released you it was too soon despite your dizzy exhilaration and you smiled at him, “Welcome back, love.” 

“It is good to be here.”

“Dad! Come here. I want to show you my pictures!” Nari took his father’s hand and pulled him away from you. You would have him later. 

Loki sat patiently through his son’s portfolio and voiced appropriate encouragement when needed or when you knew he genuinely approved while you watched and sipped on tea. This was a daily ritual for you but Loki missed out on much of this being away but you were relieved to receive a bit of a break. 

“Come on daddy. I want to show you how fast I run.” He jumped up and pulled Loki to his feet as well and out the door they went. 

You took the time to sit upon the couch and read a book while they played. You could hear the shrill peals of your sons laughter and looked out the window to see Loki as he chased him. In his fine clothes he looked quite the picture as they rolled about on the ground. It was a father’s task you imagined to take on most of the rough play if they could. To teach their sons restraint and defense. 

When it was lunchtime you called them in and made up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jelly for both men who were now exhausted or at least winded. 

The afternoon consisted of the two of them as they snuggled upon the couch and watched a mixture of cartoons and Doctor Who while they dozed. Loki usually had much to say when the Doctor appeared usually about the laws of time travel and the ridiculous situations this Doctor seemed compelled to fix when humans made their own errors and he was in no way beholden to them. You had asked in a joke if Gallifrey really existed and were answered with a scoff. 

You still weren’t quite sure but you couldn’t help the warmth as it oozed from the center of your chest. Dinner consisted of savory and sweet as the smells wafted out the open window to outside where the two of them now practiced swordplay in front of the sea. These were the best days. The ones were you really felt like a family. As you put meat and vegetables onto plates to cool your gaze wandered over to the picture of Frigga with a seven month old Nari. They both looked so thrilled to be together and you had a moment to mourn her again. She would have loved these days you were sure. 

“Loki. Nari. Dinner is ready. Come inside and eat.” You shouted over the calm din of the waves and the grunts and screeches of the two. 

They ceased their play at the mention of food and Loki scooped Nari up with little effort and placed him atop his shoulders. They ran inside full of laughter and smiles and sat down at the table. 

Nari scooped his vegetables up too quickly and pelted Loki in the face with them. The quick inhale from your four year old near comical as Loki had stopped with food mere centimeters from his mouth then turned to look at the softly giggling boy before he flicked his food at Nari. Soon the two had most of the thier half eaten food on the floor and each other and you had even launched a projectile or two. 

“Bathtime.” You announced after dinner had been eaten and picked off of the table then cleaned with Loki’s magic and your son gave a sharp cry of denial. 

“It is time for you to sleep. You will never grow up if you don’t rest, son.” Loki told Nari gently. 

“I don’t want to grow up.”

“But all the same you must grow. It is unavoidable. So if your mother wishes I shall give you a bath and put you to bed.”

“Yes!” He shouted and began to strip with the speed of the wind. He ran naked through the house afterward and giggled while his father chased him and eventually scooped him up and headed for the bathroom. You heard the water run as you relaxed with a book in hand. The sounds of water as it sloshed and splattered around with the laughter of your son distracted you. Though when you hadn’t heard much from them in a while you closed your book and crept slowly and softly toward the room with the door cracked and you inhaled sharply at what you saw. Loki sat atop the bed with Nari as he used his power to create illusions. Small, and fragile they were somehow familiar and after you stared at them you realized why. He showed Nari your home. Asgard. Little pictures and scenes from the palace, city, waterfall, forests, mountains and your son sat spellbound by the green mist. Loki enlarged the images and added in scenes of battle. You decided to leave them be for the moment and went to your room where you knew Loki would find you when your son’s eyes drifted shut and he no longer needed his father to stay. 

You were not at all surprised when the door opened and the bed dipped with weight. Moments later you felt a cool arm wrap around your midsection to pull you back. “What words enthrall the attention of one so fair?” He whispered as he sent shivers down your spine. 

“Nothing too exciting I’m afraid.” You murmur back and felt his lips ghost along the back of your neck. 

“Good. Then you shall not miss it.” He plucked the book from your hands and tossed it atop the bedside table. 

You turned around to give him a look. “That was rude.” 

“Hardly.” He gave a grin and took your lips. Things quickly escalated from there as he disrobed you piece by piece as if you were a present to be unwrapped. You returned the favor in between nips, licks, and kisses.

The feel of his skin to yours always had set your blood afire even as it cooled your skin. His mouth was really his best feature as he used it along your collarbone, then your breast and belly. You stroked your hands along his shoulders and the bones there and dug in as he teased below the crest of your hip. Soft gasps filled the room as you moved to chase the feeling as it quickly escalated through before you could reach the apex he left his task and you gave a whine as he chuckled before he climbed back up your body. 

In retaliation you took ahold of his manhood and gave it a good squeeze. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let him know you weren’t happy. His grunt gave you a little satisfaction before you slid your soft palm along the thick organ and twisted your wrist the way he enjoyed. “That wasn’t very nice.” He whispered along your skin. 

“Neither were you.” You quipped back and moved faster. He shuddered above you and his eyes blinked slowly as they focused on your face. It wasn’t difficult to admire him. They way the shadows danced in his eyes, or when his jaw slackened when you hit a certain point in his pleasure or the oddly enough length of his hair. Though he would never admit it you knew he had grown it out for you when you were in the tentative stages of your new relationship here on Midgard. Your compliment about it’s length and the way it fell down in waves had your hand buried in it now as you felt the silk fall through your fingers. It wasn’t long before the rhythm of your strokes garnered a thick, rough noise from him and he wrenched your hand from him to pin it above your head as his eyes met yours thick and dark with green. 

“Mine.” He rumbled in a huff before he rose above you and with a practiced movement had you flipped onto your belly with little effort. Long fingers dug into your hips as he pulled you up and back and his knees nudged yours wider as your back arched and your breaths came in quick succession with anticipation. This was his favorite position though he would never admit it. He loved the line of your back with the way his hands would draw along it when he claimed you. Especially the way he could loop around to play with whatever body part he wished. This was also quite an animalistic position and it must call to some part of him which was brutal and harsh. 

When he nudged at your soft skin and started his press you relaxed into the bed with your head on soft pillows as you panted. This wasn’t your favorite position. Perhaps the third with the way he pressed almost too deep. He had been carried away the one time this way and hurt you though he never did it again. You both let out a breath of satisfaction when he sank in the rest of the way. Too full almost you were laid open beneath him and as you adjusted he moved. Back and forward slowly and you gave another huff and whine until he sped. His hands at your hips controlled your movements and you managed to look back to find his chin tucked and skin shone with the moonlight. His dark hair shifted back and forth over his shoulders and you shuddered as he moved faster still. IT wasn’t long before your hands fisted the sheets and your low moans filled the room along with his harsh breaths as he moved a hand down the line of your spine and over the front of your hip and between your thighs were he moved to press at the bundle of nerves there. You bit off a cry as your peak crested sharply and without warning. He gave a harsh grunt as he worked you through one climax and quickly into another before he pressed one last time with his thighs flush with yours and reached his end with a groan. The only sounds in the room were of your harsh panting as you wound down from your coupling. 

He stroked along your spine before he pulled out and wrapped an arm around your middle to pull you down with him. 

“I missed you.” He nuzzled your shoulder. 

“As I you. How long will you stay?” Though you already knew the answer.

“Just until tomorrow.”

“When will we go back home?”

“Soon.” He whispered.

It was always soon and though your frustration grew you didn’t wish to tarnish your afterglow with anger and so you settled into his embrace and drifted off to sleep. 

&*&*&*&*&*&

“What?” Though it wasn’t a shout exactly it was hardly quiet as you stared at your...lover, ex-fiance...incredulously. “I need you to repeat what you just said, slowly.” The cool air pressed around the both of you as your son played on his new trampoline nearby. 

“I know. I’ve been omitting the whole truth from you but I haven’t lied.” He started differently now. 

“What you just told me was a rather large omission, Loki.” 

“It isn’t as if he’s dead. Just indisposed.” 

“You dethroned Odin. Does it matter if he’s dead? He’s not currently ruling Asgard is he?” 

“No. Though I have done a fine job of it without him. Asgard has never been more at peace than it is now.” He gave you a smile as if you dissuade you from your angry surprise. 

“How could you do that?”

“You mean imprison the man who lied to me my entire life and imprisoned me without ever actually attempting to listen to what I had to say?” 

He did have a decent point, “Does Thor know?” 

He gave a snort, “Hardly. Thor has barely been in Asgard since Malekith’s invasion of Earth. He and his mortal have been strained as of late.” 

“So all the times you told me we could go back to Asgard soon were a lie?” 

“No. I just didn’t know how to bring the two of you with me and explain it away. It isn’t as if we could be together there any more than here. I would still be Odin to all around me and you would be Loki’s poor near widow. It was hardly a decent prospect.” 

“You could have told me years ago. I would have understood.” 

“Understand now, please.” He begged and took your hands in his. “My charade will come to an end soon. I can feel it. One way or another I shall be unseated from the Throne. Just trust in me and we will be home soon. I can hardly wait until you see the temple I had made in my honor. The likeness is rather striking. Not to mention the play I had created in celebration of my honorable sacrifice on Nifilheim.” 

You wanted to be angry. Furious, but the rage didn’t come. “Why did you stay there instead of come here to live with me? Where you wouldn’t have to play the part of the King? Where you could just be Loki whenever you wished?” 

“I wanted to see if I could rule. I wanted to prove my father wrong even if he wasn’t there to see it. I wanted--. Nevermind what I wanted. I want to have you and Nari at my side. I want everyone to see my son and know him for who he is. I want him to come to Asgard instead of waste away with these mortals.” He was sincere. You could see it in his eyes. The eager light and adoration shone in them the way you’ve seen since he had first come to know Nari, then you again. 

“No more of this soon. I want to go back before he ages another year.” You gave the soft demand and he nodded eager then gave you a kiss before he pulled back to jump onto the trampoline and began to play with Nari with more excitement than usual. 

Home. You couldn’t wait to go home. 

$#$#$#$#

You felt the dark shift in the air and it was startlingly close though you couldn’t see the source. 

“Mommy. What is that?” 

“What, sweet one?” You looked down at your son. 

“It makes me shiver. I don’t like it.” 

You realized he could feel the air as well and you wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I don’t know but it can’t be good.” 

$%$%$%

Worry twisted your gut as you spent each day with a glance at the parchment as you wondered what had happened to him. Two weeks had turned to three when you wrote to him but the words faded without reply. Three turned to four, then five as you wondered what had happened to him. He wouldn’t turn his back on you again. Not after his vow. Not after the look in his eyes. The desire in his voice to take you back to Asgard. Your home. You had faith in him but still yet you wondered if he truly was to be trusted. 

The amulet which rested between your breasts still gleamed with life and yet he did not come to you nor give word. Your son asked every day if his father was to visit soon and each day you had to give him the answer to the negative. His bright eyes dimmed and grew reddened as he pushed back tears. It was harder on him than you with his mind so young and unused to patience. He clung to his blanket and stared at the stars in his room more than usual as he waited for his father to give word. 

Five had turned to six when the words appeared. 

‘I’m sorry for not writing sooner but many developments have occurred in the time I visited last. There is too much to tell you here but I shall see you and Nari soon and this time I will not leave you. We shall be a family. Truly.’ 

Hope soared in your chest as you called for Nari now out of school and told him his father would be here soon. The shout he gave and the hug you shared only increased your joy. 

^&^&^&^&

Loki placed his quill down onto the table as he stared at the newly inked words to you. He spotted your worried cursive just a day ago though he could not write back until he was back in his home. He rolled up the parchment and placed it within one of his pockets then made his way to Thor’s quarters on their escape ship. 

His steps lightened with each one he took as he smiled to himself. Home. He could think of Midgard as home as long as you and Nari were there. 

He told Thor as much and his brother embraced him with a smile though he looked strange with only one eye as it glimmered with joy. He supposed this wouldn’t be a terrible journey. 

They stared out into space as the light darkened ahead of them and a shock of icy cold enclosed Loki’s heart as he realized what ship now drifted into their path. Perhaps he had told one last lie to you after all. 

XxOxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. For now. After Endgame comes out and I watch it there could be a chapter or two more depending on what happens but this is it. So keep subscribed just in case and I will post something onto the story summary one way or another. 
> 
> I could have gone really dark here. I toyed with it for like two days and realized I couldn't do that to the poor girl. Right now there's hope. But if anyone wants to know the add on alternative ending just comment below and I will tell you. 
> 
> As always if you enjoy my writing style check out my book out now on Amazon:  
> Awakening: The Guardari Chronicles Book 1: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MDR52RH
> 
> Book Tumblr:https://theguardarichronicles.tumblr.com/(For those who don't want to use their facebook profiles but still would like to keep up with my work I also have a regular tumblr that I'm semi active on)  
> Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/TheGuardariChronicles/
> 
> I hope to see you all again though right now I'm going to try to focus on getting book 2 done and possibly write a few one shots in the realm of Stranger Things, The Dragon Prince (Season 3 coming soon!!!!!!!!!) and Seven Deadly Sins. Otherwise I'm so grateful for everyone who took the time read, kudo, comment and bookmark this work. You are all amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't really want to make another long series that I may or may not finish in a timely manner so this will be short but good. I've been really into Loki/Reader fics the past few weeks. Loki is just gorgeous. I hope you enjoy the ride. Reviews always keep my muse well fed and keep the chapters rolling out. I hope to do one a week until it's done.


End file.
